Neon Genesis Evangelion Quote the Raven
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: Now undergoing grammatical and structural updating. See Note for info.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n Note, I have re-worked the ENTIRE story, so it's a good idea to reread the whole thing**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 1**

Where angels fear to tread

**Prologue**

In the aftermath of Second Impact the world was in chaos.

Wars raged across the planet for vital recourses.

Into this would came a group of elite mercenaries

They were called the Ravens.

They utilized highly customizable armored machines called AC's to complete their chosen tasks

And in the atmosphere of War the Ravens thrived

When the UN finally reformed and Wars between the surviving nations died down the Ravens found other work

Having been allowed to keep their charter by the UN they began to take assignments from the larger corporations of the world as well as the UN.

Though they also continued to take assignments from the member nations of the UN who still didn't fully trust one another.

Into this life came Joshua Anders, known to the world as Requiem

An orphan taken into the Ravens at age 12 he is an experienced AC pilot with 4 years experience

His AC is called Wraith.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei Ayanami sat in terminal dogma in what many that had seen it called the Reiquarium. Her harmonics test for the dummy plug system complete for the day she sat on a bench dressing herself. As of late she had been experiencing little bits of emotion. But lately that had switched to a dull pain than never want away. Though through it all she had learned to appreciate the moments life gave her, she didn't want it to end though she knew one day it would. Moments ago she had expressed these feelings to the one person she felt she could trust, commander Ikari, now she sat fully dressed as he talked with Dr Akagi down the hall

"Do you think she may be unstable?"

"It is possible; we may have to neutralize this one and awaken the third"

"Yes that may be prudent, but isn't it to soon for that"

"It is however, we have no choice"

Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing, the commander was going to replace her, but nothing was wrong with her, was it. She wasn't going to just let herself be killed yet, she gathered her remaining articles and slipped from the lab, she had made her way back to her apartment before the commander even noticed she was gone.

Once he did notice he decided he would call her in the morning, this was Rei after all, and she would not disobey him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei sat on the stairs at her apartment building for a bit, thinking of what she was going to do

'The commander wouldn't do this without reason, would he? He cares for me, doesn't he? If he did however, he would not throw away my life so easily, at least not before my purpose had been completed. Could I just be a doll to him as Pilot Soryu suggested I am? I must think on this further, I can not do so here Section 2 will arrive soon to escort me to Terminal Dogma to be replaced. I must escape here'

She went into her apartment and gathered all of the things she could and placed them into a duffle bag, she thought briefly about the commander's old glasses, but left them behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She reached the train station after about an hour of dodging Section 2

'Ikari was right, this was not to difficult, on the train I will call him, tell him what I am doing, he will understand'

She walked up to the ticket counter; it took the man in the window a moment to notice her. He was an older man well into his later years but he still held a dignified appearance

'Much like the sub commander' she mused

"Good morning miss, what can I do for you?"

Rei had thought about where she was going before she arrived, she had withdrawn all of the money from her Nerv account and had planed everything out, she would go on to Tokyo 2 and then take a plane from their to the United States where hopefully she would find a place to stay. She had enough money to provide for herself for one year after all.

"I would like a ticket to Tokyo 2 please"

"Ahh heading home are you"

"Yes sir"

"That'll be 1200 yen"

Rei paid the man, got her ticket and headed to a nearby bench; little did she know she was being watched

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Less than 30 feet away sat a young woman in her early 20s wearing a long dark coat. She had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was accompanied by a man in his early 30s with short blond hair and dark sunglasses. The younger woman taped him on the shoulder, she had recognized the younger blue haired girl the moment she entered the station

"Arbalest look at that girl sitting over their, you know who she is"

"She looks familiar Rose, can't place the name though"

"That's Rei Ayanami; she's the pilot of the Evangelion Unit 00"

"Seriously, she doesn't look a day over 15"

"Good observation, she's 14. I wonder what she's doing here"

"You think she quit"

"No, it looks like she packed in a hurry. Running would be more like it"

Rose smirked

"You think the Nest has room for one more"

"You thinking of trying to recruit her"

"Sure, she has to be running from something doesn't she, can't hurt to try, go get the car ready, we may to get out of here in a hurry"

Arbalest headed out to their car while Rose walked up to the bench Rei was sitting on

"Hi there is this seat taken"

Rei just shook her head no, Rose sat down

"You know I can't help but wonder what your doing out here Ms Ayanami"

Rei looked over at the woman sitting beside of her

"You know who I am"

"Yes, I can also tell that you seem to be running from something or someone"

Rei just nodded Rose continued

"What are you running from Rei?"

"I can not say"

"Is it Nerv?"

Rei hesitated for a moment

"Yes"

"Well if that is the case I have a proposition for you"

"And that would be"

"You see Rei I work for an organization that has existed since just after second impact, you may have heard of us. Were called the Ravens"

"I have heard of you, you are a mercenary group, what do you want with me"

"Frankly, I've sat in your shoes before, I ran away when I was young and frankly the first two years were miserable until the Ravens found me. I don't want someone as young as you to have to go through what I did"

Rose paused for a moment

"So do you want to join the Ravens, it would be easier than what you probably have planed"

Rei thought about that for a moment, yes it would be easier than just trying to find what ever she could in America. And Ravens were known to be ruthless in combat but honest for the most part, this would be her chance.

"Yes it would be easier, I accept, though I do not know your name"

The older woman sighed

"I haven't used my real name in so long I've forgotten it, but my call name is Pink Rose, just call me Rose ok"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, now lets get out of here, Nerv Security is probably on their way here right now"

"Agreed"

The pair stood and headed to the car Rose and Arbalest had arrived in. When the pair reached it Rei stopped when she saw the blond man

"Don't worry Rei this is my partner Arbalest, Arbalest this is Rei Ayanami and she wants to be a Raven"

"Well Ms Ayanami, seeing as how the Ravens Nest will probably accept you, Welcome to the Ravens"

Rei bowed slightly

"Thank you"

Arbalest opened the rear door for her; Rei placed her duffle bag inside and scooted it over to the other side of the 1983 BMW's back seat before she climbed in herself.

She buckled her seat belt remembering the disastrous effects of not doing so the last time she had received a ride to school from Major Katsuragi. Though she was curious

"where will we be headed?"

Rose turned to regard the girl while Arbalest started the car and pulled out from the train station

"Were headed for the Tokyo 2 international airport, we have a transport there that has our AC's in it. We were on our way back to the Nest and decided to stop and see Tokyo 3 when we ran into you"

"I did not mean to inconvenience you"

"Don't worry about it Rei, may I call you Rei"

The girl nodded

"Well then Rei if your going to be a Raven the first thing you'll need to do is decide on a name"

"A name"

"Yeah, a call name"

Rose opened her bag, withdrew her palmtop computer and opened it, after a moment or to she turned back to Rei

"Ok, I'm just going to get some general information and send it to the Ravens Nest Command Network. If all goes well you should be approved by the time we reach the airport"

She handed the palmtop to Rei, general isn't the way to describe the info, more like basic. Now while it did ask for her UN Identification Number (basically the same as our SS Numbers) her name and a few other things there wasn't much to it. But it did ask for a Call Name, Rei thought for a bit. Then a name came to her.

Orchid

Rei filled in the rest of the information and handed it up to Rose who then sent the request on to Raven HQ. Now within the Ravens Nest a Raven sending a request for someone to be accepted as a Raven was a serious matter.

A matter to immediately be looked into.

A short time later Rose's palmtop beeped, notifying her of a message from HQ. She read the message and then turned to Rei in the back seat

"Good news Rei, Ravens Nest reviewed the situation and has accepted your application to join the Ravens…However the UN is requesting that you formally resign from Nerv first"

"how"

Rose passed back her palmtop again

"Just fill this out"

Rei began to fill out the forms, all 10 pages, Rose continued

"The UN will more than likely accept your resignation from Nerv even if Nerv its self doesn't. The Ravens pull a lot of weight. If they ask for someone employed by the UN they get them regardless"

"Am I to understand that most view it as an honor to be selected to be a Raven?"

"Yeah it is, there are only about 200 of us and as it stands we cant keep up with the work load…that and the turnover rate. Your one of the youngest to be selected"

"I am"

"Yeah, there have only been 3 people in your age group selected before now, only one is still alive"

"Who"

"His name is Requiem, he's the cautious type, he never selects a mission unless the Intel can give him exacts on what he is facing. He also stayed out of the Arena unlike the other two"

"So the Arena is hazardous"

"Yes, most of our fatalities occur there. It's the one thing we take very seriously other than getting our jobs done"

"I see"

Rei finished and passed the palmtop back up. Rose sent the data on to the UN and then turned in her seat

"Welcome to the Ravens, Orchid"

"Thank you, do you have a phone I can borrow for a moment"

Rose fished around in her bag for a moment then produced a cell phone

"Here you go, it's a secured line"

"Thank you"

Rei dialed Shinji's cell phone

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji was at home cooking dinner when his cell phone rang

"Hello Shinji speaking"

"Ikari"

"Oh…hello Ayanami"

"I have called to inform you that I am leaving Nerv"

Shinji dropped his spoon and stood in stunned silence

"You're…quitting"

"Yes, I have submitted my resignation to the UN"

"But why"

"I can…no longer stand it…the pain and…the commander; I understand now why you do not speak"

"Ayanami"

"I must go now…I will call again once I have established myself…Goodbye for now Shinji"

Rei hung up, Shinji stood stunned for a moment, Rei had quit. Misato walked in to the kitchen

"Hay Shinji, what's wrong"

He slowly turned

"Misato…Rei just called"

"Ohh getting calls from Rei now huh"

Asuka walked out of her room and stopped in the hall, she wanted to hear this. Shinji just stood there, his face white as a ghost

"It's not that Misato"

Seeing his expression, Misato became worried

"Is she ok"

"I…I don't know…she quit"

"Quit what Shinji"

"She quit Nerv"

"WHAT" Misato and Asuka shouted

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ritsuko was having an average day; she had just completed physicals on Shinji and Asuka and was preparing for Rei's replacement procedure later. Assuming Section 2 could find her.

'Gendo must be cursing all the training she had'

She thought to herself. Her computers fax machine turned on

'Who the hell'

She walked over to the machine and read the fax. It was form the UN Secretary Generals Office, it was a resignation form completed, accepted and signed by the Secretary General…For Rei Ayanami.

"Oh hell"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo was pissed; Rei had somehow eluded Section 2 and had now, somehow, submitted a formal letter of resignation to the Secretary Generals office. And then somehow had the letter accepted, the old men were slacking to miss that.

"How did this happen"

Ritsuko had already examined all of the security footage or Rei from the time she left the GeoFront to the times she left the train station; she placed some pictures in front of Gendo. He picked them up and examined them. One showed Rose and Arbalest, one showed Rose talking to Rei; the last was of them getting into the car and leaving. Ritsuko pointed to the first one

"Apparently she had help; I've managed to Id them. Their Ravens, the woman is called Pink Rose and the man is Arbalest"

"And"

"And, exactly 10 minuets after the departed the station they sent a coded message to the Ravens Nest, exactly 20 minuets later they sent a response. To which Rei's resignation forms were sent out. I'd say it's a safe bet to assume she joined them"

The sub commander scoffed

"She may be beyond our reach then, the ravens protect their own, if we move to take Rei back. They'll come down on us like an avalanche"

Gendo nodded

"Yes, all the Ravens on our door step is not something we can afford, and the UN follows the Ravens every desire, they fight their battles for them so the don't have to get their hands dirty"

He paused and thought for a moment

"Circulate this to the necessary people with in Nerv and put out a formal letter of acceptance. Also have the Marduke Institute begin the search for the fourth child; we need a replacement for Rei in Unit 00"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The notice sent waves through the Nerv personnel. The quiet and introverted Rei, the one girl they knew would not stop until her objective was complete, the girl who placed her faith in the commander, Nerv and the Eva's. Had quit and not looked back

**A/n Yes I know Rei is a bit OOC, but this is a different continuum than normal so their will be some discrepancies, so until ch2**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n re-dux chapter 2**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 2**

Ravens Nest

After they had arrived at the Tokyo 2 international airport Rose, Arbalest and Rei proceeded directly to the Raven Transport which held Rose and Arbalests AC's. Rei was surprised by the size of the aircraft it could easily have carried an Evangelion and indeed did look like a modified Eva transport. It had 5 sleeping rooms, the briefing room the toilet and the cockpit, and also had the capability of carrying 4 AC's and the equipment necessary to repair them. Indeed a flying workshop. Rei placed her belongings in one of the 2 empty rooms. It was a rather spartan room, just a bed and a desk. She placed her duffle bag at the base of the bed and laid down. The blanked on the bed was much softer than she was use to as was the pillow. She began to drift off to sleep thinking about what she had left behind, what did she regret leaving?

Major Katsuragi, a nice woman but just a commanding officer.

The Commander, not at this point she didn't miss him at all.

Her classmates, yes she would miss them a bit, their antics had always amused her

Pilot Soryu, she had always disliked the red head, so no

Pilot Ikari…Shinji…yes him she would truly miss him. He had shown her nothing but kindness. She did care deeply for him, but not in a romantic way. It felt as though, he were her brother. Which in a way, Rei supposed, he was. 50 present of her DNA belonged to his mother so that would make her his half sister. As she drifted off to sleep she shed a single tear. Yes she would miss Shinji, and she supposed he would miss her. Should she ever return to Tokyo 3 she would tell him the truth about her, hopefully he would accept her and they could truly become siblings.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei awoke sometime later to the sensation of movement. She looked out her window; they were airborne, flying high over the ocean. Some how she had slept through takeoff, she sat back on her bed, picked up her duffle bag and laid her belongings our on the bed.

All she had brought were her 4 school uniforms, 5 if you count the one she was wearing, her undergarments, which were enough to last a few days, and her sanitary items. There was also the issue of the money she had with her, she really didn't need it anymore. She placed everything back into her bag and placed it under the bed. She made her way to the briefing room slash galley where she met up with Rose and Arbalest. Rose, who was facing the door, greeted the younger girl

"Hello there Rei, glad to see you're up and about, would you like something to eat"

Rei nodded and sat at the table with them, Rose went into the kitchen

"So what do you want?"

"Anything would be fine, as long as it does not contain meat"

"You don't eat meat huh"

"No"

Rose gathered the ingredients for a garden salad

"You don't know what your missing Rei, oh I forgot, Nerv accepted your resignation"

Rei sat and thought about it for a moment. If the commander had accepted her resignation, what did that mean for the scenario? Had he found another way, or would he activate one of the clones to do the job.

'What is my ultimate purpose now that I am no longer needed' she thought. She looked around the room and smiled a bit 'perhaps I shall find a new one, perhaps I already have'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the Nevada desert, a mining group from Mirage Heavy Industries was loading their daily hall. They had loaded their transports with all forms of alloys and minerals they needed.

Overlooking them on the rim of the canyon in which the mine sat stood an AC. All black with dark grey accents. It was the Wraith.

Head – CR-H98X5-EYE2 (Armor reinforced version of the H97XS, Solid combat performance)

Core – CR-C98E2 (State of the art design based on the C89E core model)

Arms – A09-LEMUR2 (LEMUR successor. Lighter weight and better energy consumption)

Legs – CR-LH9253 (4th generation design with emphasis on overall balance)

Back unit R – WB1 1 M-HYDRA (missile splits into 4 separate warheads after launch)

Back Unit L – CR-WB91 LGL (reduced weight Linear Gun, uses smaller rounds than the WB7LG)

Arm Unit R – CR-WR93RL (high heat attack linear rifle equipped with a new mechanism)

Arm Unit L – WL-MOONLIGHT (highly irregular stat values, but had tremendous attack power)

Option parts – O01-AMINO, CR-O69ES, CR-O6955, CRO71 EC, CR-O7SLA, O03-CODON

The mine itself was lightly guarded, 5 MT's and a few turrets, nothing a Raven couldn't handle. Requiem kicked his AC into Overboost and shot toward the mine, his goal, destroy the mine and the MT guards and capture the ore transports. And it was an objective he planed on accomplishing. Crest Industries would get their ore

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Raven transport neared the Ravens Nest, a patch of land the size of the state of Delaware along the Canadian pacific cost set aside for the Ravens by the UN. The main housing block was large enough to house all 200 Ravens should they be called in, the 9000 some odd technical and support crews and their family's lived in the civilian housing area which consisted of buildings similar to the major Katsuragi's complex in Tokyo 3. Adjacent to the civilian area sat what the Ravens affectingly called "The Mall" it was a structure that held shops of all varieties such as grocery stores, electronic stores, department stores and clothing stores. The Ravens Nest complex was in essence a small city built specifically to serve as the Ravens HQ. The majority of the rest of the area set aside for them by the UN was used for AC testing and Arena grounds. Not to mention the Airport and AC Garage facility toward which they were heading.

Rei sat in the cockpit of the transport with Rose, Arbalest and the pilots. A few moments later they touched down with out any problems. After the transport had taxied to its designated parking area Rose and Rei disembarked while Arbalest stayed behind with the tech crews to personally offload the AC's to the hangar, he had some modifications he wanted to make to his AC the Gung Ho.

Rei followed Rose into the AC Garage, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Rose led the younger girl toward a base model AC still in its original Gun Metal gray color scheme

Head – CR-YHB55R (Crest design sporting may built in features)

Core – CR-69U (first generation model, hangars provided

Arms – CR-A69S (first generation crest design, low end model)

Legs – CR-LH695 (first generation part with average specifications)

Inside - NONE

Extension - NONE

Back unit R – CR-WB69RA (early model radar unit, limited but light weight)

Back Unit L – CR-WB69M (single launch small missile, takes time to lock on)

Arm Unit R – CR-WR73R2 (redesigned WR69R with improved range and ammo storage)

Arm Unit L – CRWL69LB (basic model laser blade meant for close combat)

Option parts - none

Hangar L - none

Hangar R – none

Rose spoke up

"This is your AC Rei, once you complete a few missions and earn some money you can buy new parts and customize it however you want"

"That is an issue I need to discuss with you"

Rose tilted her head

"Alright"

"Before I left Tokyo 3 I withdrew all of the money from my Nerv account, there was quite a bit and I am unsure of what to do with it"

Rose nodded

"Good idea, well there is an account set up here for you, if you want we can deposit it and see what we can do with your AC"

Rei nodded and followed Rose to the accounting desk

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Wraith stood over the smoldering remains of the last MT. The mine had been destroyed and the Crest transports were loading up their new ore.

"Well that's finally over, wasn't to difficult"

Requiem opened his communications line and contacted HQ

"Nest this is Requiem, Mission Complete, anything else for me"

"Not as of now Requiem, the transport will pick you up at point Charlie. Come on home"

"Roger that Ravens Nest, Requiem proceeding to extraction"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later Rose sat and watched as Rei customized her AC. The money she had with her was enough to sell all of her old parts and buy new ones. She chose Zio-Matrix and Emeraude parts for the body due to their availability and that they were rather inexpensive compared to their Crest and Mirage counterparts, not to say they were badly made though, everyone just upgraded, though Rei did use Crest and Mirage weapons and equipment on her AC.

Head – EHD-GN-92 (Heavily Armored defensive type)

Core – ECL-ONE (Mobile battle type. Low Defense)

Arms - EAN-2112 (High shell Defense & high AP)

Legs - ELN-2002-02A (Midweight Biped Leg Unit, Stable Emeraude signature model)

Inside - none

Extension – E07AM-MORAY (missile intercept system with improved ammo stores)

Back unit R – CR-WB72CGL (lightweight chain gun adapted to smaller rounds)

Back Unit L – CR-WB73MP (mid size missile launcher, 4 locks max)

Arm Unit R – WR04M-PIXIE2 (machine gun designed for extended combat operations)

Arm Unit L – WL01 LB-ELF (early model Mirage design with average performance)

Option parts – O01-AMINO, CR-06955, CR-O7SLA, O03-CODON

Rei had her AC's core painted blue while the lower legs, lower arms shoulder plates and head were painted Red. Now it's well known that Rei hated the color Red, but with the changes she had already made to her life she decided to try and see if she could see the color in a different light, all and all not to bad. Rei had also picked a name for her AC.

Lillian

She chose it because it reminder her of where she came from.

Rose just shook her head, Rei hadn't even gone on a mission and her AC could already compete with some of the low level Arena rankers. She looked over the schematics again

"Not to bad Orchid"

"Thank you Rose"

Rose smiled and handed the extra folding palm top computer she had with her to Rei

"You need to carry this at all times, it will notify you when you have a mission request or when some one challenges you in the Arena"

Rei frowned; she had no intention of fighting in the Arena…yet

"Am I allowed to reject challenges?"

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone would challenge you right now, you're a rookie still Orchid"

Rei sighed

"Yes I know"

The doors to the hangar opened, in walked a black AC with gray details. Rei looked at rose

"Who is that?"

Rose just smiled

"Orchid do you remember what I said on the transport about the Raven called Requiem"

Rei nodded

"Well that's his AC, the Wraith"

The AC moved to its dock and locked into its restraints, the back then slid open allowing the pilot to stand and climb out onto the catwalk.

The pilot stood up, he had ear length black hair and hazel color eyes that bordered on gold. He followed one of the techs toward the locker rooms to change out of his flight suit with was nothing more than a modified air force pilot's jumpsuit. Rei couldn't help but notice the confidence he gave off. He reminded her of Asuka in that way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat back in his seat in class, it had been nearly a week since Rei had quit. He was a bit depressed, she hadn't called him yet, but he didn't mind it. Rei had said she would call and she always kept her word regardless. No one outside of Nerv knew she was gone yet though the news should have been released by the PR Department already. Shinji sat listening to his friends Toji and Kensuke talk about nothing really; they stopped when the class representative, Hikari Horaki walked up to Shinji's desk

"Umm excuse me, Ikari"

Shinji looked up at her

"I haven't seen Ayanami in a week, is she ok?"

Toji just shrugged

"She's probably at Nerv"

Shinji sighed

"She won't be coming back here again, at least not for a while"

Hikari gasped

"Why not, is she alright, was she hurt?"

"No"

Toji leaned forward in his seat

"Come on man tell us"

Shinji just sighed again

"She won't be coming back here because she quit Nerv"

"WHAT"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei sat in the cafeteria, it was a rather large building built to serve the Ravens their meals. Not many of the Ravens ate here, most went to the Civilian Area to one of the many restraints there. She sat in silence for a moment, poking her salad gently with her fork. It was the first time she had felt, well, boredom. In the intervening week since her arrival she had completed her AC pilot training and had been placed onto the available for duty roster. She wished someone would give her an assignment, a mission to go on. Rose said it would usually take a week for everyone to update their records regarding new Ravens. She also said that the first week was one of the toughest weeks to be a Raven. A voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?"

It was Requiem, the boy who had returned to HQ earlier that week

"Let me guess, first week"

Rei nodded

"God I remember my first week, I hated every moment of it"

"Why"

"The boredom"

Rei smiled, the boy extended his hand

"My name's Requiem"

She accepted and shook his hand

"I am Orchid, formally Rei Ayanami"

Rose had said that Requiem was a bit of a loaner, from what she was seeing she couldn't see why

Requiem thought for a moment 'Ayanami, wait a second'

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course"

"Were you really an Evangelion Pilot?"

"Yes, I was the first child, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 00"

"Why did you leave?"

Rei hesitated for a moment

"The pain"

"Pain"

"Yes, an unending dull pain in my heart as though some great piece of me is missing, I informed the commander of this, and he attempted to replace me. I gathered my things and went to the main train station. That is where I met Rose and Arbalest"

He just nodded, he knew the feeling well. He had felt it every moment since his family was killed. Requiem just sighed, and then an idea hit him

"Hay your AC's done right"

"Yes"

"You finished your training right"

"Yes"

"How about we go for a bit of one on one in the Arena, nothing special, just a bout to get you use to AC combat, what do you say"

Rei thought about it for a moment, this would end the relentless boredom and maybe allow her to get noticed for a mission

"Very well, when"

"Meet me in her hangar in two hours, ok"

"Very well"

**A/N there's 2 redone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n UPDATED I extended the fight and redid a few other things. Well the response I got from the second chapter was good so well se how this goes. I know I'm increasingly making Rei OOC but that is done to show her emotional awakening**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 3**

Return to Tokyo 3

The Lillian stood in what looked like a ruined cityscape. Rei knew it wasn't though; it was one of the Training Area's designed to look like a ruined city. Rei knew that on the other end of that city was Requiem in the Wraith. Sure she had combat experience but that was training against AI controlled MT's, not another person in an AC. She would have to use every skill she had if she even hoped to win. Though she knew the chances were slim. She sat patiently waiting for the word to begin.

Earlier she had changed the Lillian's paint job, changing the red on her AC to blue with Gray accents and black joints. Though she was trying to see things in a new light, she still didn't care too much for red. A lot of the Ravens were watching this, not because the new girl was fighting and they would get to see what she could do, but because it was Requiem fighting her, the Raven who swore he would never fight in the arena, was in it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The signal came to start. Rei hit her thrusters and shot off into the maze of buildings.

Requiem moved forward cautiously, he checked his radar; Rei was exactly where he had hoped she was. He proceeded toward her and stopped behind a building about a block away. He weighed his options and decided to go for an aerial attack. He kicked his boosters in and shot skywards. Once he was clear of the buildings he locked on with his large missiles and fired one off.

Rei had just settled into an ambush position when her radar warned her of a lock on, she checked her radar

"Above me"

Rei kicked in her over boost and shot forward, once out of the way of the missile, she turned to get her bearings on the Wraith, but it had dropped behind another building.

Requiem hit his thrusters and shot off down a side street, Rei saw him and shot off in pursuit, she activated her missiles and let a volley fly after her crosshairs turned red. Requiem had equipped the wraith with a large machine gun for this test, he spun the Wraith around and began to fly backwards he opened up with his machine gun and took out some of the missiles, his anti-missile system in the core got the other two.

Undaunted Rei opened up with her own machine gun; the Wraith just hit its boosters and shot down a side street

Requiem stopped into the center of an old hotel courtyard

'Orchid's a lot better than I give her credit for, most new guys would have gotten hit by…"

Suddenly his lock on indicator lit up

"Damn it"

Requiem thrusted backwards just as a shower of missiles rained down on where his AC had been standing, Rei then dropped into the courtyard. He decided to take the fight to her and kicked in his boosters closing the gap between them. He switched on his laser blade and closed for the kill. He slashed at Rei's AC putting a nice sized burn mark on its chest at about arm joint level, not a kill but Rei's AP dropped about 75 percent.

Rei boosted back and unleashed a volley from her machine gun, most of the rounds struck the Wraith before Requiem could move knocking his AP down as well.

Requiem kicked in his boosters and jump thrusted out of the courtyard and back into the city. He shot down a wide street with Rei hot on his heals; he knew this had just turned into a running fire fight. He spun the Wraith around and skidded to a stop; he dropped to one knee and brought his Linear Cannon into line. He received the lock on tone from the computer and fired.

Rei for her part saw the round coming; she had been just a few seconds behind the Wraith. She kicked in her thrusters and attempted to thrust over the projectile, all she really managed was to cause it to hit her right knee instead of her AC's chest, her AP dropped to 0 and her AC dropped to the ground. Its systems switched back to their normal mode as the training fight ended. Requiem punched up Rei's com frequency

"Nice job Orchid, I thought you had me for a second, if you would have used your laser blade in that court yard again you would have"

Rei sighed

"It was a rookie mistake"

"Well you are still a rookie after all, we train like this so next time you won't make that mistake"

Their intercom system activated, it was Rose

"Well Orchid you did well enough to get Crest Industries attention, Report to the briefing room after you return, both of you"

Requiem tilted his head

"Both of us"

"Yes, crest gave us this mission request for you two, repot in as soon as your AC are docked"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei stood in the hangar after the briefing looking on as the techs repainted and repaired the Lillian. The contract from Crest was simple; one of their supply warehouses in Tokyo 3 had come under attack. They wanted to place a Raven there to protect the remaining warehouses. They had chosen Orchid (Rei) and Requiem for the assignment.

That meant she had to go back. The Ravens Nest higher ups had assured her Nerv would make no move against her, especially considering what happened the last time a group like them attacked a Raven with no provocation. The group in question no longer existed and no survivors are around to tell the story.

Requiem had covered the cost of repairs to the Lillian, which was good considering it had been cheaper to buy a new set of legs and paint them rather than repair the damaged ones.

The only good that would come from this is that she would have a full day of down time to talk to Shinji and maybe catch up with other Nerv personnel such as Ms Ibuki and the Sub commander who were the only two other than Major Katsuragi and Shinji to show her true kindness. Perhaps she should call them; yes it was only noon in Japan. She pulled out her Ravens issue cell phone and dialed Shinji's cell number

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Shinji sat on the school roof eating his lunch when his cell phone rang, only 2 people had his number Nerv….and Rei, he hoped for the latter as he answered

"Hello"

"Ikari"

It was her

"Rei…I was starting to worry, you hadn't called yet"

"I have been rather busy with training this week"

Shinji was confused

"What training Rei"

"The commander did not inform you"

"Of what Rei"

"I have been accepted into the Ravens"

Now every teenage boy and their friends knew what the Ravens were and what they did, Shinji was no exception. Kensuke beat it into his head on a daily basis. Rei was a mercenary

"Are…are you serious Rei"

"Yes quite, I will be in the city in two days, if you do not mind, I would like to come over to the majors residents the day after"

"Umm…yeah I guess sure…it will…be good to see you again"

"And you Shinji, is the major at Nerv or at home"

Shinji froze for a second; she had used his first name

"Umm…home"

"I will call her now; I shall see you in 3 days, goodbye for now Shinji"

Rei hung up, Shinji smiled. Rei was coming to see him; he would have to make one heck of a dinner for her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato sat in her favorite chair watching TV, she hadn't had but one beer today and she was still drinking it when the phone rang

"Katsuragi residents, Misato speaking"

"Major Katsuragi"

That monotone voice could only belong to one person

"Rei?"

"Yes"

Misato sat up

"Well this is certainly a surprise; I never expected to hear from you again"

"As I had informed Shinji when we last spoke, I merely needed to establish myself before I contacted anyone"

"Well that's understandable, so what's up"

"I require your aid"

"How so"

"My partner and I will be in Tokyo 3 2 days from now and will be staying for a duration of 3 days

"Ohh so you have a boy friend now huh"

"No he is merely my partner for this mission, we require a place to stay, we would use local accommodations however I do not trust them"

"So you want to stay here"

"Yes"

Misato became curious

"Rei you said mission, what do you mean"

"Crest Industries has contracted the Ravens Nest to protect their warehouses in the city against a rough AC. My partner Requiem and I were selected to carry out the contract"

Misato in her surprise realization of what Rei was hinting at sprayed beer all over herself

"You're a Raven"

"Yes, I had assumed the commander would have informed you at least as to my new occupation. Perhaps I was mistaken"

Misato was dumb struck

"Ok Rei let me see if I understand you. You're a Raven, as in Pilots an AC for money Raven, right"

"Correct"

"And you left Nerv for that"

"Not exactly, this opportunity only presented its self after I had decided to leave"

"I get it, so when will you get here"

"2 days, I had asked Shinji's permission to come visit the following day; he does not know my partner and I will be staying for the duration of our assignment"

"I see so you want to surprise him"

"It is not necessary; however I would appreciate you not telling him. Pilot Soryu on the other hand, you must talk to"

"Yeah, where are you two going to sleep?"

"He and I will sleep in your living room"

"Ok I was worried you may have to share Asuka's room, she really doesn't like anybody in there"

"Yes, well I shall see you in two days time major"

"Just call me Misato now Rei, especially since you don't work for Nerv anymore"

"Yes…Misato"

"Rei"

"Yes"

"You have a call name don't you"

"Yes, it is Orchid"

"A flower, it suits you. Well Orchid I'll see you the day after tomorrow alright"

"Very well, goodbye…Misato"

"Bye Rei"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei and Requiem sat in their AC's aboard a Ravens drop ship bound for Tokyo 3. Rei was a bit apprehensive about going back. The commander no doubt knew she was coming, but, after hearing about the last Raven that was attacked without any reason, she wasn't to worried he would try something. And as it stood the UN protected the Ravens with a passion seeing as how they did the jobs the UN couldn't or wouldn't send its own guys to do.

They would reach the city limits where they would drop and rendezvous with the transport trucks which they would take them and their AC's to the Majors apartment complex where the Crest guards would stand watch over the AC's while Requiem and Rei rest for tomorrow's mission. According to Crest's Intel, the rough AC and a group of MT's would hit Warehouse D in sector 3 at noon while the guards were changing shifts. The last one they hit a few of the guards managed to get to their MT's and put up a fight, but that didn't last long as the AC arrived and took them out. So far Crest had 5 dead and one wounded.

Rei sat back in her seat aboard the Lillian, it would be good to finally see Shinji and tell him of their relation. She had already thought of how to say it. It wouldn't be easy, but if he accepted her, the reward of having a loving brother would be worth it.

Other than the Crest team Nerv was also sending a group to meet the incoming ravens as it had been their supplies stolen from Crests warehouse, the Nerv group consisted of Misato and Ritsuko specifically.

Rei had told Requiem of the arrangement with Misato to stay with her, he agreed it was best.

The call to launch came a few moments later

"Ok Orchid, just watch me and do what I do"

The Wraith walked up to the aircrafts open rear door and jumped out. He used his thrusters and maneuvered the Wraith down into the landing sight.

Rei moved the Lillian up to the door and followed suit, though she had to make a course correction she still landed with in the set area. She could see that Requiem was already out of his AC and talking to the team from Crest while Misato and Ritsuko were looking right at the Lillian waiting for Rei. She decided best not to keep them waiting. She moved the Lillian over to its transport and locked it into the mounts. She then opened up her cockpit and climbed out. The jumpsuit she wore regulated her body temperature with the outside temp so she would stay at a comfortable temperature all round. She removed her helmet and stowed it in her AC and closed the cockpit before she walked over to the group. The Crest employees had already gone to work securing the two AC's while Requiem walked over to meet up with Rei. The pair then walked over to where Ritsuko and Misato were standing. Misato was the first one to speak

"Well it seems our little Rei has grown up huh Ritsuko"

"Yes it would seems she has finally spread her wings, so Rei how's life away from Nerv"

She thought for a moment

"It has been…interesting and exciting at times doctor and I would appreciate it if you would call me by my call name, Orchid, when addressing me formally from now on"

Misato smirked

"Told you she changed"

Ritsuko nodded, Requiem cleared his throat

"Excuse me but we have to get to our sleeping arrangements to rest, which one of you will we be staying with"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow

"And you are"

"Requiem, Raven, pilot of the AC Wraith"

Ritsuko had heard of him, he had a perfect mission record. This led a few of the Ravens to be openly apprehensive of his entry into the Arena when it finally came. Misato spoke up

"You two will be staying at my place, the Crest guys already know where to go. So Rei will you two be riding with me or with your AC's"

She thought for a moment

"Misato, does anyone other than you, Dr Akagi, the Commander and Shinji know about my current employment"

Ritsuko shook her head

"No the only people who know you told yourself"

Rei thought for a moment

"Shinji is in school correct"

They nodded; Rei smirked just a tiny bit. Ritsuko was surprised she even knew how to smirk and Misato was happy to see the changes in Rei, her awaking as a person.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the ride to Misato's apartment Rei told her partner about Shinji being her brother. But like what she would tell Shinji, she left out the parts about 3rd impact, she did however tell him she was a half angel, which was information Shinji would get. He was a bit disturbed but it didn't change his opinion of her at all. To him it made her more interesting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji was walking home from school alone; Asuka had gone to Hikari's for the afternoon and would be home about dinner. As he approached the parking lot he noticed two transport trucks, he knew Rei would be arriving in Tokyo 3 tomorrow. He put 2 and 2 together

Maybe Rei was here early.

He bolted for the apartment at the fastest speed he could manage. He tore through the door to see Misato sitting next to a guy he had never seen before, who was sitting beside of a smiling Rei. Shinji just stood their for a moment before speaking

"Rei…I'm, glad you're here"

"Thank you Shinji"

"But…you weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow"

"Misato has been kind enough to allow my partner and I to reside here until our mission is completed"

Shinji beamed

"That's great, how long will you be here"

"Two or three days, oh Shinji this is my partner Requiem, Requiem this is Shinji Ikari the pilot of Eva unit 01"

"Umm, hello"

Requiem waved in acknowledgment and went back to his palmtop and the Intel provided by Crest. Rei just shook her head

"Please do not think him rude, he is merely going over our mission details"

Requiem nodded

"Yeah sorry if I seem a bit off right now, I'm just busy, I'll talk once I'm done"

"Oh, ok…Misato, Asuka is going to be at Hikari's for a while what do you want for dinner"

Misato thought for a moment

"Anything is fine Shinji, what about you two Rei"

"I am fine as long as it does not contain meat, Requiem"

"I haven't eaten a home cooked meal since I was 12 so I don't know"

Shinji was a bit thrown off

"You haven't"

"Nope, family was killed by the AC Nine-Ball on orders from Mirage and the Ravens took me in"

Everyone just remained silent for a moment, Rei finally spoke up

"Shinji, before Soryu arrives I would like to speak to you alone"

Rei lead Shinji into his room, Misato started to follow and put her eat to the door to listen, however Requiem stopped her

"What is being said is only for them to hear"

Misato sat back down, she knew she would find out eventually

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few gasps shouts and a long crying session later Shinji and Rei walked out of his room and into the kitchen, they sat down beside of one another, both smiling contently.

Rei had told him everything about her; she left out the details dealing with her being the keystone to 3rd impact, which was something she had no intention of going through with so why bother. Everything else, she told him, and he still accepted her saying that "it wasn't her choice to be this way" thus he could never think less of her

Shinji sat back happy he had another family member, one who actually cared for him his sister.

"Guess what Misato"

Now she was really curious, she had never seen Shinji this happy before

"What Shinji"

"I have a sister"

Misato froze; she looked from Shinji, to Rei, to Shinji and back to Rei. Now that she was looking for it, she did notice a strong resemblance between them

"Rei…your…his…sister"

"Yes"

Misato promptly fainted, Requiem just shook his head

"I figured she would have taken it better"

**A/n Well that's the third chapter re-duxed. On to ch4**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n here's 4 re-duxed**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 4**

Warehouse Skirmish

Asuka was a bit steamed. Misato had called her and told her to be home for dinner. She had wanted to stay the night with Hikari but Misato said they had a guest staying and that she should come home. As she walked she kept dreaming that the guest was Kaji. As she rounded the last bend she noticed 2 medium sized transport trucks sitting in the apartment's parking lot. She didn't pay them much mind, but did notice the large Crest emblems of their doors. She made her way to the apartment and opened the door. She froze in the doorway, their in the living room sat a boy she had never seen before. Sitting beside of him was Misato and beside of her was Rei. Not knowing what to do Asuka fell back on her normal

"WHAT THE HELL"

Misato looked up from her conversation

"Huh, oh hay Asuka"

"Don't "hay Asuka" me Misato, what the hell is wonder girl doing here"

"Oh Rei, she's here with her partner on a job from Crest, they're going to be staying for a few days"

Asuka to say the least was not happy

"Oh hell no, let her go back to her commander but she's not staying here"

Now Misato was a bit steamed

"Listen little Miss, this is my house and I've already agreed to let them stay and no you're not going back to Hikari's so just deal with it"

"Damn you, Shinji get out here and talk some sense into her"

Misato smirked

"Shinji won't help you this time Asuka; he won't turn on his sister"

"I don't…"

Asuka froze; Misato had just called Rei, Shinji's sister. Misato continued

"And unless you want to get into a fight with a trained Raven I suggest you leave her alone"

Asuka responded

"Yeah right like anyone would help wonder girl"

Rei remained quiet as she grabbed Asuka by the wrist and pulled her out the door. A few moments later Asuka walked back in, her face as white as a ghost. She went to the kitchen table and sat down with out saying a word. She was still trying to digest what she had seen, the Lillian and the Wraith.

Asuka was quiet through the most of the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At about 6:30 Shinji had dinner finished and everyone sat down to eat. He had even made some chicken soup for the Crest guys watching over the AC's, needless to say the Crest guys were happy.

After dinner everyone was sitting around the table, Requiem was going over tomorrow's battle plans on his palmtop while Shinji, Misato and Asuka listened to Rei as she told them of her two weeks away from Nerv

"After I arrived at the Ravens Nest I built my AC and then spent the next week in training. I then fought Requiem in a training match in the arena before being given this assignment"

Misato smiled a bit

"So while we've been waiting for the 13th angel you've been having fun"

"It has not been all fun, the training was extremely difficult"

Asuka, who had been thinking for a few moments now finally asked

"So what did Misato mean when she called you Shinji's sister"

"I am his biological half sibling, we share the same mother"

Shinji just sat smiling, Misato smirked

"You seem awful happy Shinji"

"Well, I guess…I'm just happy…I have a sister I didn't know about"

Misato accepted that

"Yeah, I guess I would be to"

Asuka just shook her head

"Thank god Aida isn't here"

Everyone silently agreed with that, including Requiem who remembered a few stories Rei had told him, still to Asuka something didn't add up

"Something I don't get Wonder girl, if you quit Nerv, why did section 2 even let you near this building, when Shinji did after the 4th they threw him to the curb immediately"

Requiem answered for her

"Actually it's kind of simple, Ravens can pretty much do as we please. Our UN edict gives us almost total immunity for anything as long as were on a mission. Basically, they can ASK us to leave, but if we say no they can't touch us"

"And if they tried anyway"

"Well, the last time somebody did anything like that to a raven the UN froze their accounts for a year, they went bankrupt, and if it were a government of a military organization, such as NERV, we could retaliate"

Now Misato was curious

"How so"

"Well, if say section 2 tried to forcefully remove us from here, we could kill them, if we were killed that would allow the Ravens Nest to counter attack Nerv for our deaths. But if we weren't on a mission, no one could do anything"

Everyone remained quiet for a while

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night Rei and Requiem lay in the living room floor on spare futons Misato had in her closet, he though of the battle plans for the next day, while she thought of her sibling lying sound asleep not 10 meters away. Rei got up and headed to Shinji's room, she silently slid the door open and stepped in. She just as quietly closed the door and tip toed to his bed side. She gently slid back the covers and slipped into bed with him. In his sleep Shinji rolled over and wrapped his arms around his new source of warmth. Rei laid her head on Shinji's pillow before drifting off to sleep herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone had left their alarms set for the normal time since everyone would be leaving at around the same time. Shinji rolled over and smacked the poor clock. It wasn't until he started to get up he noticed a large lump in his bed. He pulled back the covers to revel Rei sound asleep in his bed. His first mental response was to freak out, but that gave way to the second which was of a brotherly nature. She was his sister after all, so this should be ok. He reached over and gently shook her

"Rei, Rei"

The girl in question stretched and groggily opened her eyes

"Brother?"

Hearing Rei call him that brought a smile to Shinji's face

"Good morning sister"

Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He stood up and went to his closet and whence a bit when he realized what he did. The only thing he felt was a pair of slender arms wrap around him

"What is wrong brother?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"Kissing you on the forehead"

Rei rested her head on his back

"There is no need to be, you were merely showing brotherly affection. That is normal"

Shinji smiled and continued his morning routine while Rei got into her bag and took out her flight suit

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After everyone had gotten up and showered they all sat in the living room awaiting Hikari, Toji and Kensuke to arrive. Hikari arrived just before the other two. She was surprised that Rei was their and asked if she was coming back to school.

"I am afraid not, I am here on business"

Asuka left with her. When Toji and Kensuke arrived things were a bit different, less polite

"Good morning Ikari, Good morning Misato"

"Good morning boys, come in"

They walked into the living room. They were a bit thrown by the new guy talking to Shinji and Misato, though Kensuke could have sworn he knew him from somewhere

"Yeah Ikari, who's this"

Shinji, who was sitting on the couch beside of Misato, looked up at the two boys

"Huh oh…guys this is…uhh"

The new guy stood up from the recliner

"Requiem"

Kensuke's mind went into overdrive; he knew exactly who this was now.

"NO WAY, Requiem as in the Raven Requiem. OH MAN THAT MEANS THERE ARE AC's HERE HUH"

Requiem slapped his forehead with his hand, he then turned to Misato. She just shrugged

"He's always like that"

"So I've heard"

The bathroom door slid open and Rei walked out dressed in her flight suit

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei sat in the Lillian, she was currently inside of the west wing of Warehouse D that they had been assigned to protect. Requiem was positioned in the eastern wing. The plan was simple; once the enemy entered the warehouse a set of shutters would close trapping them. Rei and requiem would then engage and destroy them.

Like clockwork at precisely noon while the guards were changing shifts the MT's hit the warehouse. They blew the main doors off and entered the main room. The force consisted of 3 worker class MT's and 2 Reverse Jointed battle MT's armed with arm mounted chain guns. The AC followed them in; it was equipped with a missile launcher on its back right slot and a Rocket launcher on its left back slot. It didn't have any extensions on its shoulders but it did have a rather nasty right hand weapon, A high power Karasawa Mk II capable of destroying an AC in 4 to 5 shots depending on its AP. To an MT that cannon would have been a one shot kill.

Requiem monitored the group from his hiding place with his night optics, thinking to himself.

'No wonder they walked through the MT's at the other warehouses, if the raider MT's got into trouble the AC would just use its cannon'

He sent a signal to Rei; she looked down at her secondary screen which sat below her primary one

**Orchid, leave the AC to me, concentrate on the MT's. Battle MT's first, workers second, we go on my signal. You'll know it when you see it**

Rei sat back wondering exactly what Requiem had planed.

Requiem slowly raised the CR-WR73RS sniper rifle he had equipped for this mission. He leveled it out and put the crosshairs over the enemy AC's head, normally he would aim for the hand weapon first, but there were only about 10 of the rifle it was carrying. Needless to say, he wanted that Karasawa

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei sat patiently waiting for Requiem's signal, what ever it may be. She had targeted the nearest Battle MT with her chain gun and was ready. A sudden flash from the eastern end of the warehouse caught her attention.

Requiem checked his FCS again before depressing the fire ignition switch. The sniper rifle bucked slightly as the copper coated nickel round launched from the rifles muzzle and flew toward its target. The round hit the enemy AC directly in the side of its neck, severing the servos and removing the head from the body. With its head destroyed the AC pilot began to pull back, but found the entrance blocked by a 2 inch thick shutter that had closed over the door. The AC froze in place as the MT's surrounded it in a protective defensive pattern; it was quite obvious now that these MT's were AI controlled and that the pilot wasn't really a Raven. The battle MT's began to fire wildly into the darkness hoping to hit whatever they could.

Rei took the initiative and opened fire, raking the first battle MT with her chain gun.

Requiem locked onto the second battle MT with his sniper rifle and fired, the round shredded the control unit, dropping it unceremoniously to the ground. He dropped his rifle and charged forward with his laser blade slashing the nearest worker MT in half.

Rei switched to her machine gun and moved in; as she approached the group she fired a volley into the closest MT effectively turning it into metal Swiss cheese. She hit the next one with her laser blade.

The enemy AC managed to get a lock onto her using its back up systems and raised its Karasawa to fire, before it could even begin to charge it Requiem slashed its arm off with his laser blade at the elbow.

Rei took down the last of the MT's with a quick barrage of 4 missiles from her launcher. Seeing he was fighting experienced Ravens the raider AC pilot decided it would be best to surrender.

As a reward Crest allowed Requiem to keep the AC and its equipment, including the Karasawa- which he picked up and equipped in the place of the sniper rifle.

Through it all the Tokyo 3 alert systems never sounded once, it didn't need to

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Shinji returned home that afternoon he found a third transport trailer sitting in the apartment's parking lot. Crest engineers were swarming around it making repairs to the AC inside. He figured Rei and her partner must be back so he headed up to the apartment. He found them sitting at the kitchen table going over the details of the mission. Rei noticed him as the door opened. She walked up to him and hugged him. Had this been any other girl, Shinji would have freaked, but it was Rei, his baby sister. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug

"How was your day brother?"

"It was ok…how about you…did you have any problems"

"Not many, the enemy AC surrendered once his support was destroyed and is now in Crest custody"

The pair separated and headed to the kitchen where Rei sat back down to fill out her mission reports while Shinji started dinner.

"That's good…well he won't be attacking anything else…oh Misato said she would be home for dinner and Asuka invited Hikari over to dinner is that ok with you two"

They both nodded their heads; Shinji could see they were busy so he just went back to fixing the fried chicken he promised Asuka and Hikari.

A little while later, after they had finished their reports Requiem sat in the living room watching TV while Rei helped Shinji with dinner

'Orchid's been opening up a lot lately, it's kind of nice to see her like that…could I be…no way, I can't be…falling for her can I. She's a great girl and she's got great potential as a Raven. She's also not dumb enough to go into the Arena. And on top of that, loving her wouldn't be hard…hell I think I already do'

Just then his palmtop beeped, the Crest guys outside were having trouble attaching the Karasawa to his AC, the weight was too much for the arm and had broken some of the servos in the right arm

"Damn, I was afraid of that, just held the weight long enough to bring it back"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka and Hikari rounded the corner to the apartment, Hikari froze in her tracks. Standing inside one of the transport trucks gantries which sat in the parking lot at the buildings base stood a black AC with gray highlights having its arms switched with another set, a pair of Crest CR-A92X5's. Asuka, who had kept walking, stopped and turned to her friend

"What's wrong?"

Hikari couldn't find her voice and just pointed to the AC. She knew what the Ravens were and knew of their reputation. Asuka looked at the AC and then back to her friend

"What about it"

"It's…a….Raven"

Asuka just shrugged, she had grown slightly accustomed to it being there so seeing it standing in the gantry that the trucks have on their backs wasn't a big shock. It kind of reminded her of the Eva's launch restraints really.

"Yeah I know, I had the same reaction when I first saw them"

Needless to say dinner that night was the most interesting experience of Hikari's life. When the pair entered the apartment they found Shinji had just finished dinner, the aroma the got when the door opened told them of that.

**A/N well that ones done finally, on to the next**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n here's the 5****th**** chapter re-dux**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 5**

New Raven

After dinner that evening Rei, Misato, Asuka, Hikari and Requiem sat in the living room talking while Shinji was doing the dishes. Misato had gotten home just after Asuka and Hikari had arrived and was curious about how their mission had gone. Rei and Requiem had already been forced to recount the mission events during dinner but Misato wanted more info

"So what did the other guy have on his AC?"

Requiem just shook his head, she was a persistent one

"Small Rocket launcher, small missile launcher and a laser blade on his left arm, nothing major except a really nice hand weapon"

"What kind of weapon"

Requiem growled a bit

"One my old arms can't carry, one that ripped my right arm joint to shreds just caring it back here"

That got a bit of a laugh from Asuka

"Well you should have checked the weight first idiot"

Requiem shrugged

"There wasn't much of a variance in the weight of what the arm could carry and the weapon, and anyway, there are only 10 Karasawa's in the world, I'm not leaving it behind, thank god I didn't have to shoot it"

Hikari had stayed quiet for most of the evening, not quite comfortable being in the room with two Ravens, even if one of them she had known since 7th grade. Hikari finally decided to speak up

"Umm…do you mind if I ask a question…umm…Requiem"

He shrugged

"Sure why not, what is it"

"You're our age right"

"I'm 16; I guess that counts, why"

"Well, how did you become a raven so young, I thought you had to be older?"

Requiem sighed

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, don't tell another living soul what I'm about to say"

Everyone nodded, Requiem braced himself and continued

"Well I guess I should start with my name, I haven't even told Orchid that"

Hikari tilted her head

"Who"

Asuka spoke up

"He means wonder girl"

Requiem nodded and continued

"Well for starters my name is Joshua Anders, my father and mother worked for Crest on some heavy AC related research. Apparently someone from Mirage didn't like where their research was going and hired a raven to take them out, Nine Ball, the former 1st rank in the arena. The guy showed up in broad daylight and nailed our house with a larger missile launcher. I was outside in the front yard so I saw it coming. I saw him land and turn toward the house, I had started for the front door when he fired. Sometimes I can still hear the sound of the missile hitting the house and exploding inside. I woke up with Agraya and Genobee at a Crest hospital, apparently the President of Kisaragi Inc got wind of the attack and told Crest who sent them to stop it but they were too late. Agraya took me in and when I turned 12 I joined the Ravens. With the help of the president of Crest I tracked down Nine-Ball and took him down. I was only 14 at the time so I just stayed with the ravens after that, they had become like a second family to me. I was usually on my own until I met Orchid; today was the first time I ever went on a mission with a partner"

Everyone was rather sullen after that, hearing Requiem or Joshua, recount his past that way. Joshua looked at everyone and then suddenly got an idea

"What is everyone doing tomorrow?"

Misato looked up

"Well I'm off work tomorrow, Shinji Asuka and Hikari have school, and you and Rei are doing what ever you want…why"

Joshua smirked a bit

"How would you guys like to learn to pilot an AC?"

"Why"

Requiem shrugged

"Gives us something to do"

He then looked over at Shinji

"Hey Ikari, what's your top 2 favorite colors"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night, after Hikari had gone home and everyone had gone to bed, Requiem and Misato sat at the kitchen table discussing what would happen tomorrow

"So why offer to show the kids how to pilot"

Requiem leaned back in his chair

"Well they're the next generation of Ravens, plus, Orchid and Shinji are pretty similar personality wise, it'll give him some confidence. Plus I want to see what he can do"

He didn't want to tell her the real reason yet

Both noticed Rei slip from her Futon and silently go into Shinji's room

The guys from crest also started switching the arms from the AC Requiem and Rei had captured with repaired CR-A695's that requiem already had in his parts inventory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning everyone was up early, Shinji and Asuka for school, Misato to help with the preparations for the day's activities, and Rei and Requiem to act as instructors. The three of them sat around the kitchen table discussing the days events, Misato looked over the basic instructions Requiem had laid out

"So were going to be trying out that AC you captured yesterday after the crest crews finish fixing it"

"Yeah, they're swapping the arms for good ones after I cut off its right lower arm, and their adding some other things. I decided to call the other AC the Diligence until I decide what to do with it"

He handed her his palm top which had the AC's parts list on it

Head – CR-H81 S4 (H72S3 successor. Improved Energy use and defense)

Core – ECL-ONE (Emeraude mobile battle type. Low Defense)

Arms – CR-A69S (first generation crest design, low end model)

Legs – CR-LH695 (first generation part with average specifications)

Inside - NONE

Extension – CR-E90AM2 (modified version of the E81AM. Improved intercept ability)

Back unit R – CR-WB25G2 (Lightweight Slug Gun, rounds dispersed in wide area)

Back Unit L – WB28R-SIREN4 (heavy weight, but incorporates many different radar types)

Arm Unit R –CR-WR84RA2 (Modified version of the WR76RA, improved fire rate)

Arm Unit L – CRWL69LB (basic model laser blade meant for close combat)

Option parts - none

Hangar L – none (no hangar)

Hangar R – none (no hangar)

Once Misato had read over the list he continued

"Remember how I asked Ikari what his favorite colors were"

"Yeah"

"Well the AC will be done drying in about an hour; it's now green as the primary color with a bit of orange and gray secondary and joint color"

"You had it painted his colors, why"

"Would you pilot it with the vomit yellow color it was?"

"Good point"

Requiem had barely dodged that question, cause if his hunch was right and things went how he wanted; the Diligence wouldn't be his after today. Rei looked over at him and guessed what he was planning when his palm top beeped; it was a message from the Nest. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dilled the number the nest had sent him. He stood up and walked into the living room

"Requiem here, did my request go through…yeah…yeah…ok that works…good thanks Larna"

Requiem walked back over to the table and sat down with the others

"That was the Nest, my request for some training MTs and another training AC went through. The Nest is also sending one of its instructors to observe and give basic instruction"

Rei looked over to him

"Who are they sending?"

"Blitz, he's one of the Raven entry exam instructors, he'll be waiting at the abandoned Airfield just outside the city at 3 when they get out of school, we should go a bit early to help with the prep work though"

Requiem called up the Ravens AC on his palmtop and handed it to Rei

AC – Thunder

Pilot – Blitz

Head – CR-H69S (first generation crest head, low performance but lightweight)

Core – RAKAN (Kisaragi core featuring high-power OB function)

Arms – A02-DRILL (exceptionally heavy, but sell defense second to none)

Legs – CR-LH96FA (new Crest Heavyweight model)

Inside - NONE

Extension – SUIGETSU (energy based missile interceptors)

Back unit R – WB87GLL (grenade launcher built for lighter AC units)

Back Unit L – CR-WB82RP3 (Midsize rocket launcher)

Arm Unit R – CR-WR76B (bazooka that can dish out impressive single round damage)

Arm Unit L – CRWL69LB (basic model laser blade meant for close combat)

Option parts - none

Hangar L – none (no hangar)

Hangar R – none (no hangar)

Requiem took the palmtop back and typed a message to Rei

"_**Don't say a word about what I'm writing**_

_**This won't just be a friendly play event, this will see if Shinji has what it takes to be a Raven or not, it's an Entry Exam. **_

Rei's eyes widened a bit as she read on

_**The nest already brokered a deal with Nerv, if Shinji passes he can become a Raven and take Missions and Arena challenges when not otherwise needed at Nerv. Nerv also has to allow him leeway for missions and such but when not on a mission he has to be here in Tokyo 3. **_

_**This all will work because once his contract is up, the last angel; he's free to take his pay and go, or if he wants he can forgo the contract and just leave. They also have to pay him when ever he fights for them in either an AC or his Eva. **_

_**That why I had the Diligence painted in his colors; if he passes today I'm going to give it to him.**_

_**The other AC is basically for Soryu and who ever else goes with us not to feel left out; I'll be breaking the news to Misato once his exam begins."**_

Rei looked at the palmtop, how did the Nest get the commander to agree to this, of course…the Ravens get anyone they want

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day, Misato had just picked up Shinji and Asuka from school, Hikari and Toji had come along as well, Toji because he was the 4th child and new pilot of unit 00 and Hikari because Asuka and Toji were going. Requiem and Rei had already gone ahead with their AC's to meet with the Raven instructor Blitz. The three looked over the final notes for what was going to be happening that day; Blitz looked down at his palmtop them back to Requiem

"So let me get this strait, this kid is an Eva pilot"

"Right"

"And were going to be running him through the Raven entry test, right"

"Yep"

"And the others are going to be playing around with the unarmed test model AC"

By unarmed he meant that all of the ammo was gone and the laser blade was turned off

"Yeah, but I don't want Shinji to know he's even taking the test unless he passes"

"Why"

"It would kill his moral, and apparently from what Orchid has told me, state of mind has a lot to do with piloting an Eva, if he's depressed, he can't pilot effectively and will get killed"

Rei nodded

"It's true,"

Blitz nodded

"I read you, so we run him through it. If he passes we spill the beans and if not we say 'good try' and send him on his way. That about right?"

"Yeah, problem is, one of the other pilots is competitive as hell and will do anything to drag him down to make herself better. If he passes and she starts, let me run her through and be her opponent since she'll rant about her superiority"

"Alright, I hate cocky people, so who's gona give the kid basic instruction"

"Orchid will, she's his sister"

"Will he be using the test model?"

No, it will be in the Diligence, if Shinji passes, I'm going to give it to him"

Blitz was a bit taken back

"Your gona give him an AC of your own, he's gota be good then"

"Well as an Eva pilot he's killed nearly all of the angels himself, so I'd say he has a lot of potential, while Orchid's training him, let the others have some fun and try out the test model and the MT's. Then switch them to AI combat mode once he's ready"

A loud screech of car tires told everyone the guests had arrived

"Well…their here"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and the others climbed out of her car. Toji and Hikari's faces were ash white while Shinji and Asuka just took it in stride…they were use to the way Misato drove. The AC's and MT's were easy to spot as they were the tallest things on the old air field, the 5 AC at roughly 11 meters and the MT's at about 9 to 10. The 7 test MT's were in the center of the field while the AC's were standing side by side near the fence.

The first thing Misato and co caught sight of was the heavy weight Blitz, beside of it stood the test model in its standard gunmetal gray paintjob, beside of that stood the Wraith and the Lillian beside of it. The next AC in line surprised Shinji, it was the one Rei and Requiem had captured the morning before, painted in green and orange, his favorite colors. Shinji and crew walked up to the 3 ravens standing in front of the AC's, Shinji immediately looked at Requiem, his jaw dropped slightly

"Isn't that the…AC you and Rei captured…the green one"

Requiem smiled a bit

"Yeah it is, why"

"…you painted it…"

He nodded

"Uh huh"

"…my favorite…colors…"

"Well, you're going to be using this one today, Orchid will be instructing you while me and Blitz take everyone else"

Shinji nodded and followed Rei to the Diligence. After they were gone Requiem and Blitz turned to the others, Blitz stepped forward

"Ok here's what were going to be doing today"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An hour later, while Blitz was going over the basics with Hikari, Toji, and Asuka in the MT's before he let them in the test AC

The combat MT's and AC's used the same piloting system to grant them mobility, the pilot stands, and is locked into, an armature which tracks their movements and allows them to interact with the world as their AC would. The floor beneath the pilot retracts and the armature offers resistance to the user as though the AC's limbs were their own.

At the end of the armatures for the arms are joystick like controls, that when folded away from the hand unlocks the AC's hands and allow the pilot to control them, but when pulled into holding position the hands lock closed around what ever the AC is holding, usually weapons. These hand controls allow the pilot to switch between hand and back weapons and allow the use of all the AC's Equipment.

Requiem stood with the Crest mechanics going over the finalization of some upgrades Rei wanted made to the Lillian with Misato standing watching.

The core, weapons, option parts, and generator all remained the same. However the head had been switched for a Zio-Matrix model ZHD-MO/EGRET which offered better internal Radar than she had. The new arms, Zio-Matrix built ZAN-616/AUR allowed for finer control, as well as being a bit lighter but with the same Armor. Her Radiator and boosters had also been upgraded and the legs were switched with a comparable Zio-Matrix model, ZLN-XA2/FF, which offered better stability. She had opted to remove the Missile interceptor extensions and go for a lighter, but older Emeraude version, the EEX-AM45. Requiem shook his head and looked over at Misato who was standing beside of him watching the whole thing.

"Once the mechanics are done, this thing will just about fly"

Misato nodded and kept on watching, a moment later she turned to Requiem and asked a question that had been bugging her

"Why is Shinji being taught on his own"

Requiem sighed, the looked over and saw Blitz and the others walking back from the MT's toward the unarmed test AC. He looked over to the Diligence and saw Rei walking back towards the group, Shinji was ready, meaning they were about to start. He may as well let the cat out of the bag now.

"Well I may as well tell you before the others get over here, originally I was going to do this as a shameless attempt to give Shinji and Orchid some time to them selves to bond, god knows I wish I had bonded with my sister more. But anyway, when I contacted my controller at the Nest, Larna Reynard, and she passed my request for the 3 training MT's on. Apparently someone in the higher ups got word and want to see what Shinji can do, they brokered a deal with Nerv. This will be a Ravens Entry Exam for Shinji. If he passes, he will be given the option to join the Ravens, if not, he'll never know the exam took place"

Misato was a bit shocked, all this had happened and she hadn't known. She was Shinji's guardian and commanding officer, she should have a say in this

"What if I refuse to allow the test"

"Then you deal with the Nerv commander, I don't know why but he Okayed all of this. Anyway even if and I stress if he says yes, all that will mean is that he can take missions when not on duty"

Requiem pulled up the contract for Shinji on his palm top and handed it to Misato

"here come the others, don't say anything until the test starts, god knows how Soryu will act if she finds out now, and don't worry, Rei and I will be watching in our AC's, if anything goes wrong, we'll jump in"

Misato nodded and started reading the contract. Shinji in the mean time had followed Rei's instructions and activated the Diligence on his own, he strapped himself into the cockpit and waited for Rei to contact him, then he heard her voice over the comm line

"Shinji, are you there"

"Yes sister"

In the Lillian's cockpit, Rei blushed a bit, still not use to being called that by him

"We are about to begin, are you ready"

Shinji looked over all of the interments, still nervous as hell, if not out right afraid

"…yes…I'm ready…I guess"

"Good, remember Requiem and I will be on standby if anything goes wrong"

"…right…I guess I'm ready"

Rei nodded once and her image disappeared from the front screen, Shinji sat back and griped the control yokes, time to see what he was really made of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The SEELE committee was in session, they were reviewing the new advancements they had made over the past few months

(This will be in script format, SEELE only though)

SEELE 02 what of the new technologies, was it really worth it to build these instead of the MP units

SEELE 03 yes, these new units will have the same abilities but be able to enter Nerv HQ much more easily when the time comes, their ability to participate in the ceremony does not depend on their size. Also with the miniaturized lances at their disposal the will be effective against Nerv's Evangelions as well as the Ravens.

SEELE 06 yes, with these new AC's we will achieve our goal much more easily, not only that but this will allow us to build more than the projected 9 units

SEELE 01 yes there is nothing that can stop the scenario now, meeting adjourned

**A/N there's 5**

**Now on to 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n Hope you liked the 5****th**** chapter I'm trying to get my others updated to but I'm in a bit of a AC mood so I'm getting all kinds of ideas so I'm gona use them**

**But anyway**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 6**

Raven Zero, Enter 9-Ball

Shinji sat in the Diligence looking around for the remaining MT's; he had downed 4 already with 3 more to go. He kept checking his radar; there was one immediately to his left in the hangar, one near the control tower and one in the airfield. Drawing on his Eva pilot training he knew to go for the most isolated one first, the hangar.

Shinji had to admit, this was a bit fun, like a controllable rollercoaster if you didn't let the fighting get to you.

Maybe it was the fact he was getting an adrenalin rush.

Maybe the fact that he was being modestly successful in taking these things down.

Maybe the fact that the 5 times he had been hit, hadn't hurt like in the Eva

Or maybe, just maybe, it was that he was finally being given the chance to see what he could really do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Most of the command staff had unofficially gathered in the main bridge to watch Shinji's exam. The rumor mill had circulated the news rather quickly that Shinji was to be tested to be a Raven.

Aoba turned to Maya

"Where's Dr Akagi?"

"Huh, oh it's her day off; she said she had a lot of paper work to do"

"Oh, ok"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka was seething

"Misato, why does that idiot get to be a Raven, why not me, I'm better than them, I'm better than all of them"

"Look Asuka it's not my call, the Ravens Nest requested this and the commander agreed to it…"

Asuka stomped her foot

"That's it I've had it, oh look at the Third Child he's so great. Let them play with their toys, I'd smash them all with my Eva anyway"

She stormed off, Hikari turned to go after her but Toji stopped her

"Let her go, you know her, she'll sulk for a bit then get over it and come back"

Hikari agreed and turned back to the monitors they had set up outside of the area to watch Shinji's test.

Asuka had gone all the way back to Misato's car, she was tempted to call section 2 to take her home but then she spotted something. The test AC was standing just behind the tent the observation monitors had been set up in. She got a rather evil idea, once Shinji exhausted himself on the last MT she would show that little baka who was the best, then the Ravens would want her and she would get the praise, it was perfect.

She didn't however catch on to the fact that, they were all being watched

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blitz sat in his AC watching the test underway, he wasn't exactly blown away by Shinji's skill, most entry level Ravens could do what he was. It was the fact that he was doing these things at 14 which caught his attention. If this kept up, he would pass the exam and become the 5th youngest person to enter the Ravens.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem had changed the back weapons on the Diligence before the test had begun. Swapping the Rocket and missile launchers for a Slug gun and a radar. Shinji leveled his Slug gun at the hangar doors and fired. The pellets ripped a large enough hole in the doors enough for him to enter. He kicked in his boosters and flew into the hangar. He found the MT standing right in the middle of the empty building. He raised his rifle and fired 4 rounds into its torso and finished it of by slashing it into to two halves with his laser blade. The two pieces fell to either side of the other as Shinji jetted off toward the MT around the Radar Control Tower

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the hill over looking the abandoned airfield stood a medium weight bipedal AC with a simple large missile launcher and a Grenade launcher on its back and an energy pulse rifle in its right hand with a Moonlight laser blade on its right arm. The AC had a simple black on red paint job and actually didn't appear all that special, but once you saw the symbol on its arm you knew not to mess with it…a 9-Ball.

The pilot spoke with a slight southern accent as he talked with his employer

"Now tell me one more time…why can't I just go down there and cut'em all down"

"Your orders were to observe only and engage only if spotted and attacked"

"I know that, but I gota score to settle with one of'em"

"You'll get your chance Hustler 1, now return to base"

"Right, right"

The 9-Ball's bleach blond pilot turned off the communications line and smiled

"Good luck Shinji"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji found the next MT milling around the control tower as if on guard duty. It immediately began to fire its guns at him, rounds pinged off the armor doing minor damage to his AC. He was to close by that point to use his slug gun so he repeated the same thing he did with the other one; he fired a few rounds from his rifle and then went for the laser blade. Unfortunately the MT fired its boosters just as Shinji began to slice with the blade. It thrusted into the air and fired down at him, Shinji thrusted back, dropped to one knee and brought his slug gun into line. One shot from the gun shredded the MT's torso and it dropped lifeless to the ground.

One more to go

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem and Rei were in their AC's standing just in front of the Test AC when requiem spotted something out of the corner of his eye, Asuka climbing onto the test AC. He smirked a bit, he had expected her to do this so he had put a lock on the AC's OS. Once Asuka entered she would have to put in a password, if she put in the wrong one only 2 times the hatch would lock and the AC would shut down until the correct password was transmitted from the Wraith. He watched as she climbed in, only a moment later the hatch closed and locked, an indicator popped up on his screen indicating Asuka had indeed put in the wrong password twice, only he knew what it had really been…Rei…he contacted Rei over his communications line

"Hey Orchid looks like we just caught an Asuka"

"So she attempted to steal the test model as you thought"

"Yeah, we'll let Misato deal with her"

"I will contact her"

Requiem turned his attention back to the test

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji stood in the shadow of the control tower looking at the MT which was just waiting for him, he knew this one would be harder as they all seemed to be getting smarter as he attacked. The first few had grouped together and a quick set of salvos from his slug gun had taken care of them. The ones afterward had been slightly harder, who knew what this one would do. He couched and lowered his slug gun into line with the MT and fired. The pellets scattered too much to do much damage. MT jumped -thrusted and fired its guns at him. A few rounds landed taking down is AP a bit until he thrusted to the side firing his rifle as he went. The MT kept moving around making it hard to hit. He didn't know that blitz had programmed this one to act just the same as if a person were piloting it, just to let Shinji taste the real thing. He decided to end this in one move, he hit his over boost and shot off toward the MT, the g-forces pushed him into his seat but he had taken worse from Eva. He barely had enough time to use the laser blade before he reached it, but he had timed it perfectly and slashed its right leg off as it attempted to jump away. He lowered his rifle to the MT which was still shooting him and fired once through its chest. No sooner had the noise from the shot cleared than his communications line opened, it was Blitz

"Good job kid, bring it back, and we have something to talk over with you once you get here"

"Roger, I'm on my way"

Shinji began to move the AC toward the other 4, he couldn't help but smile at his job well done. He didn't realize…he passed the test

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem, Rei, and Blitz had joined the others in the tent, everyone was happy Shinji had passed and would get his shot at being a raven. Misato was a bit less enthused about Asuka trying to steal an AC to take on Shinji, but she would deal with her later. The Diligence stopped among the other AC's and Shinji took of his helmet and hoped out, no sooner had his feet touched the ground then Toji had him in a head lock grinding his knuckles into his scalp. Once Hikari had pried Toji off of Shinji he was led to the tent where Requiem, Blitz and his sister were waiting with Misato. Rei gestured for Shinji to sit down next to her, which he did. Hikari and Toji sat by the door as Blitz then began.

"Well good job Shinji, you finished in 4 min and 58 seconds and destroyed all the MT's with only minor AP loss. But that's not why you're sitting here, you see when Requiem here contacted the Nest he hadn't intended what ended up happening. The Nest contacted Nerv's commander and negotiated for you to become a Raven"

Shinji's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates, he looked over at Rei who just smiled and took his right hand in hers. He looked back to the others who were smiling a bit, he could tell he was the last one to know

"How…why…"

Requiem spoke up

"How, well there is a catch, if you accept the contract and become a Raven a few things will change. One, you will no longer be under Nerv's direct command, you'll still take orders but they can't stop you from refusing, however that would violate your contract with them and Nerv could suspend you from any further action, more a less they could kick you out. Second you could go on missions as a Raven should you want to, but, you would have to be off duty, as in no tests or not on emanate combat alert. Should you decide you want to quit Nerv, you forfeit any forth coming rewards for combat and leave with what you have."

Requiem paused to let those things sink in before he continued

"Now as for the why, the Nest believes you have what it takes to be a Raven, I think we all agree after watching you out there that we do to. Did you know that last MT you took down was set for actual human combat data"

Shinji was a bit shocked

"You mean that's what fighting a person would be like"

"For the most part, but, all people react differently so that was just a taste of what its like, and you handled it perfectly, nice OB Blade Dash by the way"

Shinji blushed a bit and smiled shyly, he wasn't use to this kind of praise, Blitz handed Shinji his palmtop computer

"Here's a copy of the contract, read through it really good, if you have a question, ask Orchid or Requiem."

He stood and walked over to the door where Misato now stood

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a certain redhead to deal with"

Misato waved as she left

"Be back in a second Shinji"

Shinji turned to Rei

"What does she mean"

Rei and Requiem explained how Asuka had been bitter about him getting to be a Raven and wanted to show how much better she was by stealing the Test AC and trashing on him with it. That depressed him a bit but Hikari and Toji told her not to worry about it. Shinji read through the contract, the terms were good; pay was based on mission performance. But hey all of his medical expenses were covered.

He also liked the fact that this would allow him to get away from Nerv and Tokyo 3 every now and again and maybe even give him away to prove himself to his father.

The biggest downside is that he would have to fight and maybe even kill other people. But as Requiem explained the people he would fight would be trained soldiers or Cooperation forces who knew what could happen to them and had accepted the risk.

After a bit Misato and Blitz returned, Misato, after chewing Asuka out had sent her home with a section 2 agent with orders to not let her leave the apartment, or her room for that matter until Misato returned. After talking it over with Misato for a bit Shinji decided to accept. He signed his name on the dotted line so to speak and handed the palmtop back to Blitz who then sent off two notices, one to Nerv, and the other to the Nest. He then called up two sets of forms for Shinji to fill out, the same forms Rose had given to Rei when she had joined.

"Now you'll need to fill those out, once you do you'll head home and pack enough cloths for a week"

Shinji looked up at him

"Why"

"You'll be going to the Nest to receive your primary training, this test was just to see if you had what it takes, and your guardian will accompany you for that week"

"What about Asuka"

Misato put her hand on his shoulder

"She'll be staying in an apartment in the GeoFront while were gone and Maya will look after Pen Pen"

"Where will we stay?"

Requiem spoke up

"I have a house in the civilian section; you guys can stay with me for the week if you want to"

Misato looked over at him

"Yes thank you, well Shinji, it's your call"

Shinji nodded and went back to the forms. Rei asked Requiem if she could stay with him for that week as well, his answer

"You're always welcome"

Rei smiled at his answer. As Shinji went through the forms he ran upon something he hadn't expected, he needed a call name. When he asked what that meant Blitz told him to either pick a name that described him, or just something he liked. Toji suggested a few but most were too violent or x rated for his taste. He finally settled on one…

Zero

Simple and to the point, Shinji honestly liked it. It would be easy for anyone to remember, especially himself, and he thought it did describe him somewhat, after all a zero has no where to go but up. He finished the forms and handed them back to Blitz who sent them off. He looked across the table at Shinji, he stood up and walked over to Shinji and the others who also stood

"Well I gota be going, got stuff to do back at the Nest. There will be a transport waiting for you at the airport in Tokyo 2 tomorrow morning at 9 am."

He shook Shinji's hand

"Welcome to the Ravens, Zero"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An hour later the Crest guys had packed up the AC's and the Raven Transport and picked up Blitz, his AC, and the remainder of the training gear. The AC transports went strait back to Misato's while Misato and Shinji took Hikari and Toji home. Shinji knew by the time he got back next week everyone in school would know he was a Raven.

It didn't take long for them to drop off Hikari and Toji and make their way back to the apartment to pack. When they arrived they discovered Requiem and Rei sitting outside of the apartment door, apparently Section 2 had already taken Asuka and her 4 suitcases of packed stuff to the GeoFront for the week. While Misato was unlocking the door Requiem turned to Shinji

"I forgot to mention this earlier; the Diligence is yours if you want it"

Shinji stared at Requiem wide eyed

"But…I can't just…"

Requiem stopped him

"If you want it when we get to the Nest I'll sign it over to you, I was just going to sell it anyway and would rather you use it since your use to it. Once I sign it over you can do whatever you want with it. Actually, I'll go down and talk to the Crest Guys and see if the can do that now"

Requiem headed downstairs while everyone else went in. by the time he returned to pack up what little stuff he had brought, the AC Diligence belonged to Shinji.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night at dinner everyone sat at the table eating the dinner Shinji had fixed after everyone had spent the remainder of the day packing. Ritsuko had come over and given her congratulations to Shinji along with Maya. Misato asked them to stay but Maya had to go into Nerv at 7 pm and was going to sleep in. Ritsuko said she had paper work and couldn't, though she would have loved to. Misato turned to Shinji who was sipping his Miso soup

"So Shinji how does it fell to be a Raven now"

Shinji thought about it for a moment

"I…don't really feel any different…really. What scares me is that…while I was fighting the MT's…I…was enjoying myself"

Rei looked up and smiled

"That is easily understood brother, there were no negative consequences, as such, enjoying yourself was not wrong"

"I guess…umm Requiem"

"Yeah Zero"

"Umm…how much do we get paid…per mission I mean"

"Usually that will be told on the contract before you accept it, sometimes though Corporation's will reward you with AC parts, if you think you can do a mission like that with out going broke do it. Those parts are sometimes exclusives; sometimes you even get parts that are a one of a kind"

Shinji nodded and went back to his soup. Requiem placed his bole down and wiped his mouth

"So everyone all packed"

They all nodded

"Good, we should get some sleep"

Shinji collected the dishes and put them away and turned on the dish washer, Requiem turned to Misato

"What's going to be done about Asuka when you get back?"

Misato shrugged

"That'll depend on her, we should go to bed so we'll be use to the time change, Maya will be by to get Pen Pen at 7 tomorrow morning"

She stood and stretched. As she did she acquired her prime teasing target

"Well I'm going to bed, Rei do you want the spare futon or are you going to sleep with Shinji again"

Rei blushed a bit

"I will not need it"

Her comment drew a blush from Shinji as well; they all headed to bed not long after. Rei settling down with Shinji, she knew after tonight this wouldn't be necessary, the sibling bond between the two had been forged as Shinji had become comfortable with her being there. She rolled over in the night to look at him; he was lying on his back with a small smile on his face. He was actually happy, Rei rolled back over and went back to sleep. The next morning would be the flight back to the Nest…back home.

**A/N and the Re-Dux 6 is done, on to 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n now for 7**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 7**

9-Ball Revealed

The next morning Shinji sat in the cockpit of the Raven transport as it took off from its runway at the airport in Tokyo 2. Beside of him sat Rei with Misato and Requiem in the two seats in front of them, they all sat back until they could unbuckle and move around

Once they reached cursing altitude and the pilots signaled the ok to move around Shinji turned to the others.

"Do you want me to fix anything for you…since we didn't get breakfast this morning?"

Everyone said yes but kept it simple as there wasn't much on the plane. Requiem wanted a simple egg biscuit sandwich, not to hard to fix. Misato had the same and Rei just wanted a salad. He also asked the pilot and co pilot who just wanted a chicken and turkey sandwich respectively. He didn't ask the 3 crew members working on the AC's as they had already eaten.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ritsuko was happy, this was the second day in a row she had off work this week, her days off my not have come often, but when they did they came in 3s. She had tomorrow off as well and she knew what she was going to do today too…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone had enjoyed there breakfast Shinji had cooked for them. The group now sat in the lounge onboard watching some of the most recent arena matches. Shinji decided to head down to the AC area. After a few moments he found himself looking at the Diligence…his new AC. Sure he liked it as it was but something was bothering him, the rifle, a solid ammo rifle. He would have to ask later how to change it, maybe for a laser rifle or something. He left and headed to the room he had left his stuff in and unpacked his SDAT. He put the ear buds in his ears and lay back on the bed. He turned it on and listened to the music, he lay back and smiled a bit, he found himself doing that a lot more for some reason.

Maybe because the only thing he had to worry about for the next 7 days was his training as a Raven which if it was like anything ha had already gone through wouldn't be so hard. He lay back and dozed off listening to the music. May be he didn't need Gendo's approval after all, maybe his own was enough.

While Shinji slept everyone else sat in the lounge watching the fights in the arena. As Requiem watched the fights he finally came to a decision about something he had thought about for the past year. He walked over to the table, picked up his cell phone and dialed his contact Larna

"Hey Larna its Requiem…yeah were on our way there now…listen I came to a decision…I want you to resister me in the Arena…"

Rei's eyes were on him now, hadn't he said he wouldn't go into it, she listened as he continued

"…yeah I'm sure…I think I'm ready now…I know that…yeah, find out if Crest would sponsor me…lets just say I'm on good terms with them…right thanks"

He walked over and sat back down. Rei walked over and sat beside of him

"I thought you were not going to go into the arena"

He looked over at her and smiled

"I think I'm ready for it now, if not I can always bow out if I want"

Rei nodded and the two went back to watching the Arena fights, neither knowing Misato was sitting watching them and had noticed something Requiem hadn't. Rei had shifted slightly toward him, if Misato didn't know any better she would have thought Rei wanted to lay her head on his shoulder. She smirked a bit

'Looks like I get to play matchmaker this week'

She thought

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hustler 1 sat at the computer terminal in front of the 9-Ball looking for a mission to take on. Hustler 1 smirked at the work of genius the voice modulator in the cockpit of the 9-Ball was, making everyone think she was a man and the original pilot hadn't been a problem as no one had seen her out side of it. Truthfully she was the 9-Balls 2nd pilot, the original having been killed some 2 years ago or so. The AC had been left in the bombed out remains of the hangar where the original Hustler 1 had fought and been killed by Requiem in his Wraith and the 9-Ball left for scrap.

(Note, that one was the 9-Ball from Master of Arena, this is the title machine from Armored Core 9 Breaker)

She had a knack for picking up strays and a stray AC was just fine for her.

She had used the underground passages in Nerv to hide the AC until she wandered upon this natural cavern connected to the GeoFront by a complex series of service tunnels, the chamber also had a surface access tunnel which exited above ground about half a kilometer outside Tokyo 3. Apparently this had once been used as storage while the GeoFront had been constructed.

She had used this place and equipment smuggled out of Nerv HQ to rebuild the 9-Ball into what it is today.

She ran her hand through her blond hair and looked at the screen in front of her. So many people had jumped on the bandwagon to give her missions once the name Hustler 1 reappeared on the listings, she had the Magi to thank for that and the fact no one knew of this cavern or the tunnels connecting it to the main system of service tunnels or the surface. With the money from her first two missions she had bought the materials and built in a false wall in the tunnel intersection, she had also used the Magi to erase this section from the rest of the network and used the rest of the money to install a small personnel lift which ran to the surface which ironically came out in the basement of her apartment building directly over head, and new disguised independent manual doors on the surface exit.

As she looked she came upon a mission she knew she would see one day.

**Operator Name – Unknown 01**

**Client – Hustler 1**

**Opponent – Defense MT's number unknown**

**Place – Tokyo 3 GeoFront**

**Weather – Unknown**

**Mission Start – ASAP**

**Mission Objective – Eliminate Nerv Commander and cause as much damage as possible**

**Reward – 10,000 up front and 100,000 upon completion**

She couldn't turn this down, not for that much. She could also smell SEELE all over this assignment, fortunately if she pulled this off not only would he die, so would Adam and SEELE's entire plan since it revolved around fusing Adam with Lilith to start 3rd Impact. She quickly pushed the accept button and suited up in her flight suit. She stored her normal clothing in a special compartment she had installed in the 9-Balls cockpit and donned her flight helmet. She climbed into the 9-Ball and set out.

Once in the passages she closed the hidden door over the tunnel leading to her cavern knowing Section 2's scanning equipment wouldn't detect the door. She knew the passages brought her into the perfect place to hit the commanders office which sat exposed on the wall of the GeoFront, one grenade would do it, two to be sure and a third for fun.

Once she arrived at her destination she set her pulse gun on low power and shot a small hole, no bigger than a base ball in the end of the dead end tunnel she was in and then hoped out. She removed her helmet and looked across the distance. Her green eyes easily spotting the commanders office window, she brought up her monocular and looked across, he wasn't there, no matter she had all day and he didn't. He would show up and when he did she had a surprise for him. She would make him pay for how he had treated her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji stood with Misato and Rei on the tarmac of the runway in the Ravens Nest compound. They were amazed by the sheer size of the place; it was equal to the state of Delaware, as Requiem had put it.

Rei led them inside to the main offices where they met up with Requiem and a woman about Misato's height with dark brown hair and green eyes. Her body was about as well shaped as Misato's though her bust was a bit smaller, all details shown off by her AC Flight Suit. Requiem began his introductions

"Misato Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, this is Agraya pilot of the AC Red Star and the arena's A-3 Ranker. She's one of our more veteran Ravens and the woman who took care of me after my parents were killed"

She stepped forward and shook Misato's hand

"Nice to meet you Miss Katsuragi"

Misato smiled a bit

"Misato's fine, Miss makes me sound old"

Agraya laughed a bit, she knelt down a bit as to be on eye level with Shinji, though she didn't have to kneel much as his head was up to her chest in height

"And you must be Zero, the Eva pilot Shinji Ikari, Welcome to the Ravens Nest, you can consider this your second home, we all do"

Shinji responded shyly

"Thank…thank you"

Agraya smiled a bit and the stood and faced Misato

"I hope you have a good stay"

She turned to Shinji

"Orchid will be taking you and Misato around the Garage a bit to get you use to it. I would but I have a mission to go on. Once your done come back here and get your bags and Requiem will show you to his place, if you'll excuse me"

Agraya left; Rei took Misato and Shinji on a tour of the place, showing them as much as she knew about it. Requiem in the mean time was checking the Arena listings when he felt a slender hand snake onto his shoulder

"And this from the guy who said he would never go into the Arena"

Requiem spun around to find his Nest Contact, Larna Reynard. She snickered a bit at his reaction

"Always so jumpy, how did your mission go?"

Requiem shrugged

"Cake walk as I expected, though I did get some new parts from it"

She smiled and nodded

"Yeah the Nest message boards have been pretty active, saying you got hold of a Karasawa MKII"

"Yeah, has the news hit I'm in the arena"

Her expression became a bit dark

"About that, no, news hasn't hit yet, and Crest agreed to sponsor you almost on the spot but…"

"But what"

"Well…"

She walked over to the board and pointed at the name of the person in rank C-4…Hustler 1. Requiem's expression became one of shocked disbelief

"How the hell is he alive…I killed him…I made sure of it"

"Well that's the thing, before any of us knew what was going on he had hit the C ranks almost as if he had bypasses the E and D Rank all together"

Requiem nodded

"That is odd. Have they verified that it's actually him and not an imposter?"

"Each of the employers from the few contracts he's taken, talked to him and verified it"

"Damn, this time I'm going to do the job, I'll make sure this time. Another reason for me to be in the Arena right"

"I guess…"

Larna's palmtop beeped, she pulled it out of her pocked and checked the message

"Hey you've got a challenger"

"Guess the news hit, who is it?"

"A new Raven named Prank, here's the data on him"

The new guy wasn't much, his AC was called Joker and was basically a test model with a new paint job and the standard missile launcher switched for a basic Zio-Matrix built ZWR-M/30 Rocket Launcher. He had also swapped the standard rifle for a WR20PL-OGRE plasma rifle. Requiem handed the palmtop back

"Guess he spent his money on his rifle. When does he want to do this?"

"2 pm why"

"Tell him I'll do it at 6. That will give me enough time to go home and get everyone settled in before we have to come back"

"Ok"

Larna punched in what Requiem had said; she got a reply a moment later

"He's agreed"

"Good, I'm gona go talk to Morison; I've got an idea…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Morison was the head of the AC Tech department, finding him was easy enough, all Requiem had to do was look for the most damaged AC in the Garage

"Now I want that head secured in ten min, get it right"

Requiem walked up to the Tech, he had known Morison since he had joined the Ravens.

"Morison"

The tech turned from what he was doing to the young Raven

"Hey kid, heard you picked up a pretty nice toy last mission"

"Yeah I grabbed a Karasawa from some idiot…listen, I need you to do a few things to the Wraith…I'm going into the arena this after noon and I need some new equipment"

"Alright"

Morison turned to his crew who was busy working on the trashed AC in front of him

"Ya' hear that boys…the kids in the Arena today"

A loud group of cheers followed, once they had quieted down Morison turned back to Requiem

"So what do you need?"

"Well…I want you to switch my linear rifle with my Karasawa and switch the core with the CR-C90U3 I have"

Morison punched it up on his computer

"That'll put you over weight, anything you want to drop"

He handed the hand held computer to Requiem who looked at his options

"I want you to sell the moonlight and pick up a CR-WL88LB3 laser blade and drop the Linear Cannon for my small missile that should even it out"

He handed the computer back and Morison punched it up

"Yeah that'll work, when are you going in"

"6 this after noon"

Morison looked down at his watch…1.00pm

"We'll be done by 4.00"

"Thanks, I want you to change the color to, make all the primary color dark brown and leave the gray alone, and make the joints black

"I never though you would go for a new color scheme kid. Wont take to long, good luck today kid…say…didn't Crest let you keep the AC you and that girl caught"

"Yeah"

"What happened to the rest of it, and your old arms?"

"The old arms broke carrying the Karasawa. As for the AC…"

Requiem pointed to the Diligence standing in the stall across from the Wraith

"I gave it to a friend"

"You gave it away, to who"

Across the Garage, Requiem could see Rei still giving Misato and Shinji the grand tour

"You see that guy over there with Orchid"

"Yeah"

"Well that's Zero, he's Orchid's brother, I gave it to him"

"Oh, who's the vixen with them?"

"That's his guardian, Nerv Major Misato Katsuragi"

The group made there way over to where Requiem and Morison were standing, Requiem introduced everyone then the group made their way to Requiem's place.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For many hours Hustler 1 had been setting here waiting for the right moment, for Gendo to walk into his office and sit behind his desk.

She froze as her target came into sight followed by one of the girls from the Technical department. She was about his age, there wasn't anything unheard of about what they were doing…if you don't count going at it in his office…on his desk.

Hustler 1 was furious, she threw down the monocular and jumped into the 9-Ball. She keyed a command in that she had placed into the Magi computer to lock all entrances and exits to Gendo's office, even the ones no one knew of. She activated the machine and strapped on her helmet but not the oxygen mask as she didn't rally need it.

**Main System Engaging Combat Mode**

The computed had booted up and was ready; she lowered her missile launcher into line with the wall and fired instantly destroying the last thing separating her from the GeoFront. She activated the boosters and shot the 9-Ball into the empty skies of the GeoFront.

She didn't bother to waist time; she locked the grenade launcher onto its target, Gendo himself, and fired.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At that instant, Gendo looked up from his previous distraction and saw what had happened. In that split second he saw what was to come, he would die.

He closed his eyes and uttered one small word,

"Yui"

Which was followed by the screech from the woman he was with as she to realized the inevitable

The round slammed head long into the office window and shattered it, then onward still into its intended target and through his chest, it the struck the desk and exploded. What wasn't shredded of Gendo by the round was vaporized in the ensuing fireball and heat…including the Adam embryo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hustler 1 fired three more grenades in to the now decimated office to ensure the job was done. She then dropped to the floor of the GeoFront and trashed a few defense MT's before then escaping through a new hole blasted into the side of the underground base by her grenade launcher which led back to the tunnels and eventually led her back home to her isolated cavern.

She pulled off her helmet and sat back in the cockpit and waited for section 2 to pass the hidden door to her cavern by…which they did.

Ritsuko Akagi, now better known as Hustler 1, was pleased with her self. Sure maybe what she did was extreme, sure maybe the poor tech officer Ketsume didn't deserve to die like that, the poor girl was a victim of circumstance. It wasn't her fault Gendo chose to manipulate her too, but she would be the last, now he was dead.

"For you mother, now you've been avenged"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Within unit 00, Naoko Akagi's soul soared for her daughter, who had done what she could not. She had broken the hold Gendo had over her and exacted her revenge. It was only a plus she got paid to do it.

**A/N there's 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n Thanks to those who sent in Ravens and AC designs…keep them coming there are plenty of spaces left. And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far, sorry if the Arena match is to short, its suppose to be**

**But anyway…on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 8**

AC Evangel

Shinji, Misato and Rei sat in Requiems living room waiting for him to bring them their drinks. His house was a modest affair. It had 2 bed rooms and 2 bathrooms, a normal sized kitchen, a deck like front porch, and the living room in which they now sat which in and of its self was just a bit bigger than Misato's. On the far wall was a 24 inch plasma TV, in the center of the room sat a rectangular coffee table with a couch on the other side of it and two chairs on either side of it. Misato sat in one of the chairs while Shinji and Rei sat on the couch.

Rei and Shinji had agreed to share a room while they were here. Misato would sleep on the couch. Though Requiem had volunteered his room for her, she had declined.

While they were waiting Misato's cell phone rang…it was Nerv

"Hang on guys I gota take this, it's from Nerv"

Shinji sighed

"I hope it's not an Angel"

Misato stepped out side to taker the call and Requiem came back in with their drinks

"Ok, here are the sodas for me and Zero, here's your tea Orchid and…where's Misato"

The pair thanked him for the drinks. Rei told him Misato had received a call from Nerv she had to take. The three sat conversing for a bit until a very sullen and shaken Misato came back onto the living room. Rei scooted over as Misato sat between them

"Listen kids, I just got a call from Nerv, I've got bad news. A Raven attacked headquarters, the commander appears to have been its target, he's been killed"

Rei's face went blank; she didn't know how to feel. Sure this man had been her provider for the first years of her life but she had tried to distance her self from him, but that still didn't stop a few tears.

Shinji immediately began to deny it, and then broke down sobbing once it soaked in; though he didn't have a good relationship with his father, it still hurt. He latched onto Misato and sobbed until he finally cried himself to sleep. Misato carried him to his and Rei's room and laid him on the bed. She then walked back down stairs to talk with Rei, only to find she didn't need to. There on the couch sat Requiem holding Rei while she cried softly. He stroked her hair comforting her the best he could.

She walked up to the pair and sat back in her chair. They immediately separated and looked at her, Rei spoke first

"How is he?"

"Resting, you should probably be there when he wakes up"

Rei nodded and headed up stairs, Requiem stopped her at their base

"If you need anything let us know ok, and if he wakes up in time ask if he still wants to go with us today. If not, and you and Misato want to stay with him you can"

Rei nodded

"I will ask him once he awakens…and thank you for earlier"

"Anytime"

Rei headed upstairs to be with her brother when he awakened while Requiem and Misato stayed behind. Misato sat drinking her drink until she decided to break the ice

"You like Rei don't you"

He nodded

"Yeah, Orchid's a great girl"

"But do you love her"

He thought for a moment

"I think so"

"Than why not tell her"

"Because in our line of work everything can end in an instant, I don't want to hurt her"

Misato was about to say something when Requiem stopped her

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be with her, but I'm going after 9-Ball for the second time, I barely survived it the first time. I don't want her to go through that kind of pain"

Misato sighed

"Did you ever think she may go through that anyway, that she may love you to?"

He nodded

"Yeah, I did, I just don't want to hurt her"

"It'll hurt her anyway"

He thought about it for a moment

"We'll see, I can't promise anything. But I'll think about it"

"Good"

Neither knew Rei and a now awake and Shinji were standing at the top of the stairs and had heard everything. Both smiled, Shinji at the though that his sister would be taken care of, and Rei at the thought that some one she herself cared deeply for, cared deeply for her as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji decided he would go with them to see Requiem fight in the Arena. He hoped it would get his mind off of what had happened, it didn't help much. But Rei was there with him, now his only living blood relation.

Shinji Misato and Rei found their way to the observation deck above the Arena floor; it was an opened dome with 2 pillars running all the way to the roof, each as wide as an AC. So should one of the opponents seek cover, they would have it. The viewing windows were made of double pane reinforced bullet proof glass, no round; laser or rocket would go through them. They found their seats; Shinji and Rei being Ravens got the front row, and sat down. The opponents would be out soon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem looked up at the now brown Wraith. Truth be told, it didn't look to bad with the 2 different tones of brown and the gray, or the new core. The Karasawa would be a big help today even though this was probably the first time his opponent had fought in the arena, or against another AC. He walked over to the lift which took him to the catwalk and the Wraiths cockpit hatch. It was time

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ritsuko sat at her terminal in the command center. Though commander Ikari had been killed just the day before everything was as it should be, though the rumor mill was running as to why that girl from the Tech Department was in his office. Her assistant Maya Ibuki walked up to her

"Here's your coffee Sempai"

"Thank you Maya"

"Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"

"Yeah actually I did, too bad I got called in today. How was it here, other than the attack of course?"

"Slow, did they find out why we were attacked?"

"Actually from what anyone can tell, it was a contracted attack; who ever it was that issued the contract we may never know. We can't do anything to the Raven though"

"I know, I just wish we could find out more about 9-Ball though"

Ritsuko shook her head, if only Maya knew; she turned to the main screen where Aoba had put up an image of the current AC fight in the Arena

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Wraith had just been raised into the Arena and stood across from the AC known as Joker; its colors matched its name as it was painted to look like a Joker. He waited for the word to begin.

It came only seconds later

Both units immediately strafed in opposite directions and began to fire their rifles. Joker's pilot hadn't gotten a good look at the Karasawa, or known what it was, until it was pointed directly at him. He shot to the side desperately trying to dodge the fire from the superior energy weapon. He lowered his rocket launcher and fired, sending a hail of rockets toward the Wraith

Requiem hit his boosters and jumped airborne, he fired a missile volley which hit home on the other AC's chest. He landed on the ground and aimed his Karasawa

Joker's pilot Prank was terrified, seeing it as his only option he immediately hit his over boost and shot off toward the Wraith. He began to fire his rifle as he flew, wanting to take Requiem down all at once.

Requiem waited until he was right up on him to activate his over boost and shoot to the right, he leveled his Karasawa and fired, the energy blast missed the main body. But it shot strait through Jokers Rocket launcher and clipped it's over boosters which promptly exploded. Now unable to boost at all Joker turned and fired his plasma rifle at the wraith, Requiem thrusted left, then right, then into the air to dodge. After he landed he leveled the Karasawa at jokers head and fired. The energy round removed the jokers head dropping it unceremoniously onto its back, unable to move, out of the match.

Requiem had won…

That was how most low level Arena fights went, quick and painful, though this was more so as Prank had only basic experience and Requiem should have been in the A Ranks by now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuyutsuki sat at his desk attending to his paper work, in light of commander Ikari's death he had been named Supreme Commander, much to the ire of the Germany branch commander who was up for the position. The SEELE committee however didn't trust the German commander. That's not saying the totally trusted Fuyutsuki, but he was better than all the other choices.

Fuyutsuki's intercom beeped

"Commander, Dr Akagi is here to see you"

"Send her in"

Ritsuko strode confidently into the new command office, which was the old vice command office. She stopped in front of the older mans desk

"What can I help you with doctor?"

"There's something you need to see"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuyutsuki followed Ritsuko deep into terminal dogma, to where he didn't know, but it was taking a while. But with the time he decided to ask something he had been curious about

"How goes things with Unit 03"

After the Nerv US 2nd branch had been destroyed along with Unit 04, Unit 03 had been sent strait to Nerv HQ for testing

"About as well as can be expected, you're sure the committee bought the story"

"They would have attacked Nerv already if they hadn't, plus you provided them with all the evidence they could ever have wanted"

What happened was simple, not wanting to even activate Unit 03, Fuyutsuki ordered Ritsuko to fake the test and have the data show the Magi scrubbed the activation when unit 03 began to emit a blue wave form pattern.

SEELE had bought the story. Believing, not falsely mind you, that the Magi computers were capable of such a thing, the commander then had Unit 03 dismantled for cleansing and decontamination, effectively killing the 13th angel with out a fight.

Major Katsuragi would assume the position of Sub-Commander once she returned and Fuyutsuki had arranged for a small Garage capable of holding up to 4 AC's be built in the empty lot beside of the Major's apartment.

They arrived at a large set of double doors; Ritsuko slid her access card into the reader slot

"I had to change all the password locks in this section to get in here, your not going to believe this"

The large, AC sized doors slid opened. Inside was a giant production facility with every piece of robotic manufacturing equipment imaginable, Fuyutsuki looked around as he and Ritsuko walked through

"What is all of this?"

"From what I can tell, Gendo was planning for if third impact was either stopped or failed"

Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki stopped at the wall at the far end and took a lift up to a catwalk which led to an observation room like office. She walked over to a panel and flipped a small switch which activated the lights and revealed the full facility to them.

"Its an AC and MT production facility, from what I've read in his paperwork, he was planning on transforming Nerv into a corporate entity should third impact fail, the most likely scenario he had thought of involved unit 01 being destroyed beyond repair. You know him, if he couldn't get what he wanted…"

Fuyutsuki nodded

"Had he failed he would have made certain SEELE did as well"

"Exactly, the papers also mentioned destroying Adam and Lilith but didn't go into detail"

Fuyutsuki looked around for a moment

"What's the condition of this equipment?"

"Just powered down, with about 10 people from the tech department I could get it all up and running again why"

"Do it, we can use this as a way to cut the committee's strangle hold on us"

"You mean the budget"

"Yes, if we supply the Ravens with superior weapons and AC parts we're guaranteed to get their attentions, how long until we could get something going"

"Well, there are a few designs in the data base, so about 2 weeks"

"Good, what kind of designs"

"Well there are 3 types of MT's and 2 new types of AC heads, arms, legs, and FCS. One new type of core, 4 new FCS types, 5 new hand weapons, 2 new back weapons and a new model of laser blade"

"Bring who ever you need, but keep it quiet, I don't want anyone finding out until we've already gone private funded"

Ritsuko nodded; maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to bring Fuyutsuki here. Especially since he had done exactly what she had wanted. The first person she knew she would need was Maya.

"There's one more thing, apparently Gendo had an AC built for his own use"

Fuyutsuki didn't know what to think

"Gendo…had an AC"

Ritsuko led Fuyutsuki into a small Garage built to service about 10 AC's or MT's at a time. In one of the stalls stood an all gray AC, designed to look similar to an Eva it carried a laser rifle that the commander recognized as one of the Nerv designs, actually all of the parts used were of Nerv design. The back weapons were another story though, they consisted of 2 wings like structures with what looked like 3 slender energy cannons hanging from each. The cannons hung on mounts which looked like they would rotate and flip over the wing binders to fire

(The back weapons on the AC in the Armored Core 4 trailer)

Fuyutsuki shook his head at the similarity between the head of this AC and Unit 01's head, though the most of the head looked like unit 00's, it still had a face similar to Unit 01 and a horn on the front of its head. It had a prototype Nerv laser blade on its left arm, but, it had a set of standard reverse boosters as its extensions. Ritsuko looked up what data she had on it

"From what the records indicate Gendo called this Project Evangeline, 98 percent of the parts are in the new parts registry, though from what I can tell those wing-like weapons are a one of a kind"

Suddenly Ritsuko's phone rang

"Akagi…what….Maya slow down…uh huh…uh huh…WHAT, where are they now…medical ward…right meet us at the elevator in section 3 were on our way"

Fuyutsuki looked over at her

"What happened?"

"There's been an incident with Unit 01, I'll explain on the way"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone sat around the dinner table in the kitchen at Requiems eating dinner. Shinji had cooked steak and rice as a congratulations dinner for Requiem winning his first match. Misato sat with the others whiffing down her food

"This is really good Shinji"

Everyone agreed, the food was very good. Requiem turned to Shinji

"So Zero, you nervous about your training starting tomorrow"

Shinji thought for a moment

"Well…a little bit…but it should be easier than the training for Eva…at least with this, I wont feel anything if I get hit"

Requiem nodded, Rei had told him about the differences between Eva's and AC's

"True, plus you have me and Orchid to help when were not busy"

Everyone went back to eating and afterward turned in for the night. Rei set up the spare cot beside of Shinji's and laid a pillow and blanket over it, she then lay down and folded the blanket over herself, a few moments later, she was sound asleep. Shinji came in a moment later to find Rei asleep, he walked over and kissed her on the forehead

"Sleep well little sister"

Shinji then turned in himself; Misato had passed out on the couch just after dinner and Requiem had turned in as well. Tomorrow would be his first day as a Raven.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuyutsuki stood at the bed side of the person found in Unit 01's cage, she was still unconscious, and the doctors had said she would awaken in the next few days. He looked down at his former student; she looked as though she hadn't aged a day.

"Welcome back old friend"

Fuyutsuki left to let her rest, he didn't know how much she knew of what had happened over the past 10 years, but she would need all of her strength when he told her.

Yui lay resting in her bed, now away from Unit 01 for the first time in ten years

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The SEELE committee had convened yet again; disturbing information had come to light

SEELE 02 What is the current situation

SEELE 05 we have confirmed that Ikari had Adam with him at the time he was killed

SEELE 06 was the operator able to find it

SEELE 05 he confirmed that it had been…Vaporized…I believe is what he said

The chairman sat back in his seat at his terminal

SEELE 01 is there any way to salvage the Scenario as it stands

SEELE 12 no, Adam was a vital component, with out it, we have nothing. The loss of Lilith or even Eva 01 would have been acceptable, we could have simply replaced one for the other. But not Adam, he was the key to it.

The whole room fell silent as the committee members let the information sink in, finally 07 spoke

SEELE 07 so that's it then, humanity will fade away

SEELE 01 unfortunately, but, we will deal with the problem at hand

SEELE 10 yes the angels. Some new information has just been handed to me

The whole of SEELE stopped to listen

SEELE 03 do tell

SEELE 10 Yui Ikari has been freed from Unit 01; it happened a mere hour ago from what my sources say

The whole committee stopped, unsure of what to do or think, they were now in uncharted waters, the only usable info the scrolls could provide now would be toward the defeat of the angels. Keel finally spoke.

SEELE 01 her condition

SEELE 10 stable and recovering nicely, though she has yet to regain consciousness that is expected in the next few days.

SEELE 06 what do we do

SEELE 01 nothing, with out Adam, Unit 01 was useless anyway. Order our facility in Europe to halt production of all Pulverizer units except 01, give it to Tabris when the time comes.

SEELE 09 of course

SEELE 01 and call Fuyutsuki, we will hold a meeting and inform him of our position in 3 days, adjourned

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Keel sat back in his chair, his dream had just gone up in flames. Well maybe today hadn't been a total loss

(A/N in this story chairman Keel will be, more fit than he was in the series, like Fuyutsuki)

Keel detached the visor that covered his eyes and laid it on his desk, he looked into the small black mirror on his desk, and his blue gray eyes studied the face they saw there. Most people who had seen him in person believed the visor had replaced his eyes after he had gone blind, the truth however was that the visor allowed his eyes to heal themselves naturally, he no longer needed it at this point.

He leaned back again and thought on the events of the past few days. Yes humans would continue on now, unchanged. They would progress naturally as they were meant to though he wondered some times just where that would lead. He looked to the only other object, other than his computer and the mirror that sat on the desk, a picture of himself and his daughter when she was younger.

"Perhaps we can still have a chance to be family…Yui"

Keel and his wife had, had their daughter Yui out of wedlock. Thus she took on her mother's name, Ikari. The only reason Keel had backed Gendo, other than he knew Gendo was the only one who would actually go through with the Scenario, was because he had been his son in law for a time.

Keel also had to seriously consider for the first time that he was also a grandfather. Technically to two children, both of which were now, or would soon be Ravens. He could at least take solace in that fact

"At least it will be them to shape our future"

Keel left that night for Tokyo 3, he would no longer hide from his responsibilities as he had in the past, he would embrace them, and the new era mankind would create for itself.

**A/n I didn't have to do much to this one**

**I'll see you all at chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n for those of you who wanted Angel on Eva action, you got it this chapter and at the end I've posted the soundtrack for this story**

**But anyway…on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 9**

5th Child

Shinji's training as a Raven had gone well over the last four days. As he had expected it was nothing like Eva at all. He, Misato and Rei were house sitting while not busy, Requiem was away on a mission

Things at Nerv however, weren't so good

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The 14th angel had arrived and already breached into the GeoFront.

Asuka and Toji had been briefed on everything that had been going on by the commander and the newly arrived SEELE committee chairman, Keel. Though they were initially thrown by what they were learning, the fact that nothing was going to happen now did help them cope with what would have happened somewhat. As well as the fact that Nerv would join the corporate ranks soon. Meaning Asuka would at least have a chance to become a Raven after a while.

Asuka jumped right to avoid another positron blast.

"Damn it, Dr Akagi how the hell are we suppose to kill this thing"

"As always hit the core"

"Easy for you to say"

Toji in Unit 00 leaned out from behind the building he was behind and fired off a volley from his pallet rifle, the angel immediately turned and fired at him, he barely managed to duck back in time. After Gendo had been killed Toji's sync ratio had skyrocketed. As though whatever resistance Unit 00 was putting up has stopped, no one knew why, though Ritsuko had some idea.

"Thing doesn't know how to die, you got any ideas new kid"

The 5th child Kaoru Nagisa had arrived with Keel and taken over as the pilot of the now decontaminated unit 03

"It has a shield of some type over its core, when ever one of us negates the AT field, it closes it…"

Kaoru jumped unit 03 into a large crater made by the angel and re-acquired his target with his sniper rifle

"Perhaps if one of us could get into close range before it closes it, we may have a chance"

Asuka nodded

"Better than getting blown up, I'll go in, stooge your support, kill its AT Field when I say, new kid, you're the distraction, now both of you get ready"

The two boys got ready

"New kid, go"

Kaoru jumped up and did the only thing he could do, run around the angel while firing.

The angel zeroed in on him and fired a few blasts at him and even tried to grab hold of the Eva with one of its ribbon arms.

Kaoru simply jumped over it and kept running, the whole while Asuka with her sonic glaive was getting into position.

"Get ready stooge, do it when I say"

Once in position Asuka gave the word

"Now"

She got up and ran strait at the angel while Toji expanded his AT field, negating the 14ths field. The angel turned to fire at Toji only to be met by Asuka. Before its core shield could close, Asuka thrust her glaive strait into its core and out the other side, just before it died its eyes began to glow

"Oh crap!"

Ritsuko saw what it was about to do and quickly turned to Maya

"Cut Asuka's neural connections, now"

Asuka's screens went dark just a second before the angel fired, removing Unit 02's head.

Enraged, Toji ran up to the angel and knocked it away from unit 02 by hitting it in the face with the butt of his rifle, he then ripped out the glaive and emptied his entire clip into the angel's core and body. Covering unit 00 in blood and reducing the angel's corps to a pulp.

Back inside the command center Maya sighed in relief

"Target neutralized"

Every one breathed a sigh of relief; the 14th angel was gone only 3 to go

In the hospital wing, Yui Ikari's eyes slowly fluttered opened

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato got the call about the angel attack a few hours later. She was relieved Asuka, Toji, and the 5th child had been able to destroy it.

"So what's the situation now Ritsuko"

"Well, there isn't much left of the angel after Toji was done with it. And the new pilot preformed flawlessly so were doing good"

"That's good to hear, so anything else happen while I've been gone"

"Well…"

"Well what"

Ritsuko paused for a moment before continuing

"Shinji has been relegated to back up duty"

"What, why"

"There was an accident involving his Eva, the control unit for it was rendered non-functional, it can't be repaired"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, I'll give you the rest of the details when you return, oh and one other thing"

"Yeah"

"Kaji's been discharged"

Now Misato was confused

"Why was he discharged?"

"His services were no longer needed by Nerv, so we let him go"

"Oh…ok I understand that, well I guess I'll see everybody in a few days"

"Later Misato"

Misato closed her phone; next week would be interesting, and the pay raise nice. But what got to her is that Nerv seemed to be changing, shifting sort of; she wondered just what the future would hold. As the new Sub-Commander she would find out soon enough

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem's mission was simple, infiltrate a Crest facility and destroy a new model of MT.

His AC was armed with his basic set up, Linear Gun, Linear Cannon, and Hydra missile launcher. He didn't switch laser blades as the one he had was good enough. He didn't want to risk the Karasawa on a mission. He rode to the underground facilities above ground lift in a transport helicopter. His operator, Larna, contacted him over the radio

"You've arrived at the combat area, the transport will leave once your AC is deployed, once you're down, head to the surface lift"

"Rodger, deploying now"

The Wraith slid from the transport and dropped to the ground, he immediately began to take fire from the ground turrets. A few rounds pinged off the armor, Requiem shot to the side and activated his Hydra missile launcher and destroyed 2 of the 3 turrets, and he finished off the last one with his laser blade.

No point in wasting rifle or cannon ammo yet.

He made his way over to the elevator and activated it. He readied his weapons and rode the elevator down to the 1st sub-level. As soon as the doors opened he was met by 2 MT's which resembled a chain gun on legs.

The reverse jointed AI MT's immediately opened fire. Still wanting to conserve is ammo Requiem charged forward and dispatched the two with his laser blade. He then left that room and moved into a hallway which connected it with another room.

In that room he found 2, standard issue, Crest manned MT's, each carrying a slug gun and small missile launcher. Requiem side thrusted out of the doorway and began to fire his rifle into the first MT. The rounds, impacting in a small area as they were, cored the unit after a few shots, it then promptly exploded.

His buddy moved in close but was met by the wraiths laser blade which separated the MT's waist from what would normally sat on it.

Requiem stopped and surveyed the two machines

"Man these guys aren't treating this like a research lab, any idea's Larna"

"No, according to Mirage the base is merely a storage facility for the MT until it can be moved to a better complex"

"Rodger, how much further"

"There's a hallway on the far side of the room which leads to a room with an elevator shaft that will take you down to the next sub-level. That's where the MT is suppose to be"

"Alright, I'm heading on in"

He checked his radar; he could find his way to the elevator easily enough

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the past 2 hours Yui had had doctors looking her over from head to toe. Once the exams were complete Fuyutsuki had caught her up to date on the last 10 years. She was furious at what Gendo had done to Shinji and how he had created Rei sickened her. But like Shinji, she accepted Rei. Fuyutsuki sat at her bed side. She was going to be released in an hour or so. Yui looked over to her old teacher.

"Is there anything else I should know, where is Shinji, I need to see him"

"Don't worry he'll be back by the end of the week Yui"

"Where is he?"

Fuyutsuki hadn't wanted to tell her that just yet, but, he didn't have much choice

"He's training at the Ravens Nest"

Yui was shocked

"He's going to be a Raven"

Fuyutsuki nodded

He's already passed his entrance Exam and will be taking his final exam in a few days. After that, he'll be listed as an active Raven"

Yui's expression saddened

"What happened to my baby professor, what happened to my little boy?"

"He grew up Yui"

An old voice from Yui's past answered from her door

"Gendo destroyed him, he destroyed his heart. Forcing Shinji to rebuild it alone"

Yui looked to the door, there stood a man she never though she would see again

"Dad?"

Keel stepped up to Yui's bedside and knelt down, he than took on of her hands into his. He looked up at his daughter

"Can you forgive me Yui?"

Yui's eyes started to fill with tears; she sat up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She barely found her voice through the tightness in her throat

"Yes dad, I forgive you"

Yui cried silently for a bit, clinging to the father she though she had lost to the dream of Instrumentality.

After conversing with her father and being filled in on the remaining details by himself and Fuyutsuki. Yui decided she had waited long enough to see Shinji and Rei. If her son and daughter wanted to be Ravens, she would support them.

Fuyutsuki arranged for her to be on a scramjet flight later that day, which would arrive at the Nest that evening. All of Yui's records had been updated to show that she had been in a deep coma for the past ten years. Fuyutsuki testified to the UN that Gendo had only ordered her declared dead to gain command of Nerv. Of course the SEELE committee chairman, Yui's father, backing up his story helped.

Yui boarded the plane about 2 hours later with the proper paperwork and only carryon baggage, she could buy some clothing once she arrived and as the immediate family of a raven, she would be allowed into the Nest to see him.

Fuyutsuki would phone the major prior to Yui's arrival so she could prepare Shinji and Rei.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maya, Hyuga and Aoba stood with Ritsuko in the new Nerv AC and MT manufacturing area, all three flabbergasted that all this had been built with out anyone knowing about it. While the to men were looking over the Specs of Nerv's MT's and AC parts Maya turned to her Sempai

"So, Nerv's going to become a corporation"

Ritsuko nodded

"More a less, we need a way to operate independently should the UN decide to with drawl funding. Plus think of the raise in pay"

Maya conceded

"I guess, I never though I would end up working for a corporation, at least the staff wont be changing though"

"That's true; I'll still need your help though. Once the angel attacks are over, would you like to transfer to the technical department from operations?"

Maya beamed

"Of course ma'am"

Maya couldn't believe this, sure she would be working on the development of MT's and AC related equipment. But she would spend her days with her Sempai, a woman she saw as an older sister, or perhaps even a second mother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat in his AC in the test area; this was to be his last day of formal instruction before his final test in 2 days. Today was set aside for him to master his over boost and related tactics. Misato had told him of Asuka, Toji and the 5th child's victory over the 14th angel and his relegation to back up duty. Shinji only hoped no one had been seriously hurt in unit 01's accident. He, Misato and Rei had yet to be told of his mother's return from Unit 01. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his operator

"Now remember Zero, this is just an exercise to let you get use to the over boost. You'll also be practicing tactics using the over boost. Just use it; you'll get the hang of it"

"Rodger"

Shinji had used the over boost once before so he had an idea of what he would be getting into. He activated his over boost and began his exercises

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem found the elevator shaft easily enough. There was 4 Standard AI MT's guarding the shaft.

"This should be rather easy"

He thrusted forward and hit the first one with his laser blade. The remaining 3 immediately scattered and began to fire at him. Requiem thrusted around randomly, so he wouldn't provide an easy target, and locked on to the nearest one with his missiles and fired. The missiles impacted on the MT, ripping it to shreds.

He then zeroed in on the next one which was standing still more a less and fired his rifle at it; a few of the rounds hit it and tore into its armored torso. Requiem the thrusted forward and sliced it into two pieces using his laser blade. The last MT had hid in the elevator shaft. Requiem fired a few linear cannon rounds into the MT which promptly exploded

Just one problem, when it exploded it blew up the elevator car as well, leaving just an exposed hole.

Requiem moved the wraith up to the cusp of the elevator shaft

"Larna is this the right one"

"Confirmed that's the shaft, proceed with extreme caution"

"Rodger that, going in"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato sat in the Nest's Garage lounge with Rei waiting for Shinji. She closed her cell phone, having just received a call from Commander Fuyutsuki, Shinji and Rei's mother was alive and on her way to see them. Once Shinji made his way back to the lounge he sat down next to Misato after getting a drink. She looked over at her young charge

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good…it was just a lesson on the over boost function"

"Wasn't that your last one?"

"Yeah, day after tomorrow is the real thing, my last test. Then I'll be put on the active roster"

"Listen, when we get back I need to talk to you and Rei about something ok"

"Alright, what is it"

"We'll talk when we get back ok"

"Ok, well let's go. I need a shower"

The trio headed back to Requiems house. Misato knew her best job was yet to come; she was looking forward to seeing their expressions. She was the one who got to tell them their mother was alive and well. After all, who doesn't like delivering good news?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem had found the MT at the bottom of the elevator shaft standing in a gantry in the center of the room. It was surrounded by all sorts of equipment and other things.

It was an ungainly tall thing that barely looked usable at all; he didn't see any onboard weapons or anything. It was the basics of an unfinished prototype.

A quick barrage from his missile launcher and his rifle had destroyed the equipment and blown the MT into unrecognizable pieces. Surprisingly he had met no resistance, which made him wonder if this was just a decoy. Maybe the real one had already been moved. Maybe it was just a ploy to throw Mirage off of another project. Either way his mission was done, the 30,000 reward was his. He now stood just outside of the base waiting for the transport

"Hey Larna, is there anything else for me right now"

"No, not yet. The transport should arrive soon"

"Rodger that, Requiem out"

He sat back in the cockpit, wondering what Rei and the others were doing. He had finally decided to talk to her once he got back

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji sat on the couch in Requiem's living room with Rei beside of him. Misato sat in one of the chairs. She remembered what the commander had told her about the Eva's and readied her self to tell the children though she knew Rei already knew. Shinji turned to his guardian

"So, what did you need to tell us Misato?"

"What I'm going to say will probably be hard to believe Shinji, but it's true"

Misato sat back and explained everything the commander told her to. From how Yui came to be trapped in the Eva to how she had been found the day Gendo had been killed. Shinji sat there crying, not sure what to think. Rei sat beside of him with silent tears running down her cheeks. Misato told them that Yui had acknowledged Rei as her daughter. Rei smiled and so did Shinji, who then looked up at Misato

"Why…why weren't we told sooner"

Misato sat between the two siblings and put her arms around their shoulders

"The commander didn't want to distract you, do you two want to greet her when she gets here"

They both nodded

"We'll go get dressed then; her flight will land in an hour"

Both Shinji and Rei headed upstairs to change.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem sat aboard the transport carrying him self and the Wraith home

'I wonder what every body's up to. I have an odd feeling this is going to be a dull week'

He sat back and continued to watch an ongoing arena match between Blitz and Arbalest not knowing what awaited him at home.

**A/N there's 9 done**

**Till 10, later**

**Also, here's the soundtrack as promised**

Soundtrack for Quote the Raven

**Opening Titles** – Shining – Armored Core Nexus

Cruel angle thesis – Evangelion OST1

**Closing Credits** – Fly Me to the Moon – Evangelion OST1

End Roll – Armored Core Nexus

**Other Music** - Autobahn – Armored Core Nexus

Angel Attack – Evangelion

Shape Memory Alloys – Armored Core 1

Be Good or Don't Be - Evangelion

Apex in a Circle – Armored Core Master of Arena

Into – Armored Core 2 another Age

Artificial Sky I – Armored Core 3

Crawling in the Darkness – Hoobastank

Misato – Evangelion OST1

Asuka Strikes – Evangelion OST1

EVA 00 – Evangelion OST1


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n well, on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 10**

Reunion

Rei, Shinji, and Misato sat in the lounge at the Airstrip terminal awaiting Yui Ikari's arrival. Neither Shinji nor Misato knew what she looked like so Misato made a sign with a piece of poster board and a black marker that read IKARI on it. They still had about half an hour to wait for her. Misato turned to Shinji who was sharing a magazine on AC parts with Rei

"So, what do you think she'll be like?"

Shinji turned in his seat and looked at Misato

"I'm not sure; I just hope she knows me"

Misato smiled

"I doubt she would come to see you with out knowing what you look like Shinji, anyway from what the commander said he gave Yui all the info they had on you so she must know what you look like"

The 3 heard a familiar voice behind them

"What are you guys doing here?"

All 3 turned, it was Requiem. He was still wearing his flight suit indicating he had just returned from his mission. Misato asked

"How did it go?"

Requiem shrugged

"I think the base was a decoy, there was almost no resistance and the target looked like a bunch of parts"

Everybody nodded, Requiem re-asked

"So…Misato why are you guys here"

"Were here to meet Shinji and Rei's mom when she arrives"

"Their mom..."

He looked back and forth between the two

"I thought she was dead"

Misato shrugged

"I guess not, the commander called today and said she was on her way"

Requiem looked to Rei

"Let me guess, can't actually discuss the truth yet"

Rei shook her head

"Well tell me later then, so when is she due"

Misato stood up as the scramjet liner in question pulled into the terminal

"Right now"

"Let me guess, she'll be staying too"

Misato smiled sweetly

"If you don't mind"

Requiem surrendered

"I guess, well I'm off, I have to do some adjustments to the wraith for my Arena Match tomorrow, see you later this evening. I'll order something for dinner"

With that Requiem was off, Misato, Shinji, and Rei walked over to the doors and went outside to the tarmac where the scramjet's passengers were off loading

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yui stepped off of the scramjet stairs and onto the tarmac, she looked around and was impressed by the sheer size of the Garage area. It was easily able to hold all 250+ Ravens AC's should they all be called in, her eyes the stopped on the door to the main lounge. There stood a woman in her late 20's with mid-back length purple hair wearing a Nerv uniform; in her hands was a pasteboard sign that said IKARI

'She must be Misato' Yui thought

Beside of her stood a girl about 14 years old with blue hair and piercing red eyes, but what floored Yui, was that this girl looked EXACTLY like she had at that age

'…that's Rei…has to be…'

Then her eyes filled with tears. There, behind and between Misato and Rei, stood her son Shinji. He had grown so much since she had last seen him. She held on to her bag as tight as she could and ran to him, her little boy.

As soon as Shinji saw her he ran to her, they met in the middle, hugging for the first time in 10 years. Neither could stop from crying, neither cared, there were together again. Yui pulled back and looked Shinji over, he had grown much more than she had thought. Shinji finally managed to talk despite the tightness in his throat

"I missed you mom"

Yui pulled him back into her arms

"I…I missed you to sweetheart"

After a few more moments she looked up at Misato and a fidgeting Rei, Yui waived Rei over.

"Come here Rei"

Rei walked over to the pair and was immediately pulled into the now Family hug. She melted into it and put her arms around both her brother and mother. Tears filled her eyes as well as Misato's who was watching the tender moment from a few meters away.

Yui pulled back and looked at her children, she put her hands on their shoulders and then stood up, she then walked over to Misato

"Thanks you, for taking care of Shinji in my place"

Misato just shook her head

"Don't worry about it, come on, we'll take you to where were staying"

Shinji finally spoke up

"Umm…mom"

Yui looked down at her son and smiled

"Yes sweetie"

"Do you…want to see…our AC's…mine and Rei's?"

"Sure, that's if Misato isn't in a hurry"

Misato shook her head

"Not at all, and maybe she'll get the chance to meet Requiem, huh Rei"

Rei just blushed; Yui looked down at her daughter

"Requiem?"

Rei smiled a bit

"He is…a fellow raven"

Yui smiled

"So…my little girl has her first crush huh"

Rei's blush deepened; Yui smiled and followed the trio into the Garage

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later everyone sat in Requiems kitchen eating another Shinji cooked meal. Yui was amazed Shinji could cook so well

"You should be a chef Shinji"

He just blushed, not use to receiving positive reinforcement

"Thanks mom"

Yui just smiled and kept eating, suddenly a beeping sound echoed through the room. Requiem and Rei both checked their palmtops, Rei looked up

"It is mine, I will return in a moment"

Rei headed into the living room and stopped beside of the couch and read the notice on her palmtop. For just a second she appeared to shake a bit, but only for a second. Requiem and Yui saw it, Requiem stood

"Excuse me for a second"

He walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright Orchid?"

She nodded and showed him the screen

**Operator Name – Julia Knives**

**Client – Zio Matrix**

**Opponent – Defense MT's/Turrets number unknown**

**Place – Crest June Station Mineral Mine **

**Weather – Unknown**

**Mission Start – Friday, 2:30 pm**

**Departure time – 11:21 am**

**Mission Objective – Infiltrate Crest facility and capture mining facility, eliminate guard MT's and defenses**

**Reward – 0 up front, 30,000 upon completion**

**Success rate – 89**

**Summery – our forces have attacked the June Station facility and have destroyed the Crest forces outside. We are however unable to breach the inner facility. We want you to destroy the defense turrets and MT's and clear a path for our MT's to take over the control room **

**Accept**

**Yes/No**

Requiem smiled a bit

"Your first solo mission"

She nodded

"Yes"

"You nervous?"

She nodded again

"Very"

He stepped around to face her and, reassuringly put his hands back on her shoulders

"Don't worry; missions like this aren't so hard. Look your success rate is over 89 percent, you'll do fine"

He removed his left hand and looked into her eyes and smiled

"You'll do fine. First missions are always the hardest, after the first one they get easier. And your operator will be on the line with you"

Rei smiled a bit

"Thank you"

She pressed the accept button and closed her palmtop. She then took Requiems hand that was on her shoulder into her own hands

"Will you help me with modifications to the Lillian before I go tomorrow?"

Requiem smiled in return

"We can do that here and the Mechanics will have it done by morning"

"How"

"I'll show you"

Requiem led Rei over to the computer terminal in the far corner of the living room and turned it on. He had Rei sit at the desk. After a few moments the computer came to its login screen

"Just type in your name and password Orchid, the computer will then log strait into the Nest's network, just click on the Garage icon and go from there, once you're done, I'll shut it off"

Rei nodded and went to work, Requiem walked back over to the table and sat back down to eat when his own Palm top started going off

"Oh for the love of…"

He flipped it opened; it was merely his opponent in tomorrow's arena match, a Raven called Faust, confirming the time and Arena set up. Requiem sent a counter message and closed his palmtop, it was then he noticed Yui smiling at him, he looked up at her

"What?"

Yui shook her head

"Nothing, just the way you reassured Rei that everything would be fine. If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked her"

He went back to his food and then looked up a moment later

"I do"

Misato smiled

"Then why not ask her out"

Requiem sighed

"I've already explained this Misato. I'm going after 9-Ball for killing my family and I'm not guaranteed to survive, I barely beat him last time"

Yui became a bit down at hearing how Requiems family had died, she then thought for a moment and nodded

"Yeah but you're a much better Raven now than you were then most likely, and anyway, I think she likes you just as much, it would hurt her if you died anyway, so why not"

Requiem sighed, Yui and Misato had him. There was no reason he couldn't or shouldn't be with Rei. But that also meant tying himself down, something that he wasn't use to.

"When she comes back from her mission, I'll talk to her then"

Rei called from the living room

"I believe I am done"

Requiem shook his head as he was getting up

"Or I could do it now"

He walked over to the desk Rei now sat at

"Finished?"

She nodded

"I believe so"

She called up her AC stats and parts list

"What do you think?"

Requiem looked over what Rei had done

"Well let's see, you switched your legs for a pair of ELN-2002-02A's. Their pretty good, that's what I started with. Let's see what else, you switched your arms for EAN-50, again good, that'll cut a bit of weight off. You switched to Interceptor Missiles for your extensions and dropped your missile launcher for an Extra Solid Ammo pod, switched your core to a ZCL-XA/2 and left everything else alone. Seems like your trying to get more mobility, and the new parts bring out the paint job more"

Rei nodded

"Yes, I noticed the Lillian was not moving as fast as I would have liked, so I remedied the situation and thank you for the complement"

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about something"

Rei's heart went into overdrive, she could guess what it was, she had heard them talking. She listened as he continued

"I'd rather it be somewhere…better. Would you…like to go to dinner with me when you get back?"

Rei blushed 3 shades of red. She had just been asked on her first date

"I would…like that; it will have to be after my mother and brother leave for home of course"

Requiem smiled

"That's fine, if you want we could go visit them when were not busy. Tokyo 3 isn't a Cooperate base or anything so the Nest will allow us to stay for a while if we want. Ravens can technically base out of anywhere. And if we need to get back in a hurry there will be a transport stationed in Tokyo 2 at the airport because of the Nests deal with Nerv over your brother"

Rei nodded

"I will ask"

"Are you through with the Lillian?"

Rei took one last look over the design and nodded

"Yes"

"I'll go ahead and close this down then"

From her pace at the table Yui could plainly see Rei had more than a crush, her daughter could well have fallen in love with this boy. Misato shook her head

"To think our little Rei is falling for the 9-Breaker"

Shinji nodded

"Its kind of good to see, she's been alone for so long"

Yui nodded in agreement. Tomorrow Rei would ask her mother about herself and Requiem visiting on occasion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kozu Fuyutsuki sat back in his chair in Nerv having just attempted to negotiate with the UN for Nerv to become an entity of it own, he was shut out by the UN completely. They didn't even want to discus it. While they did allow Nerv to sell their designs to the other corporations and even upgrade MT's and AC's for a fee, they would not allow Nerv to build their own. Keeping Nerv on their side was the UN's top priority right now.

Fuyutsuki sighed as Ritsuko walked into his office

"I take it things didn't go well"

"No, they flat out rejected the idea, oh sure we can sell our designs to the other corporations but we can't sell them our selves"

"Well at least we'll still get paid for them"

"Yes, Zio Matrix has already offered 200 million for the NML-01A medium legs and the NMA-FT01 medium arms"

"What about the MT's, can we sell those"

Fuyutsuki shook his head

"No, but Mirage already offered quite a bit for both designs, it seems someone leaked our specs and the Corporations are scrambling to get them before the others do"

Ritsuko smirked

"Still though, Nerv's name will still be listed as designer, if not manufacturer"

"True, at least we can still do customizations"

Ritsuko was a bit surprised

"Really"

Fuyutsuki nodded

"They don't consider that a problem it seems"

Ritsuko liked the idea of that. It would at least give them something to do other than constantly going over Eva test data for no reason when they weren't busy repairing them

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night everyone had gone to bed a bit early, Yui slept in Rei's bed while Rei slept with Shinji…again. Misato had the couch and Requiem his bed. The next day would be a busy one.

A/N well there's 10 now on to 11


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n here's the 11****th**** chapter**

**But anyway…on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 11**

Gone Solo/Enter 9-Breaker

That morning Yui, Shinji and Misato saw Rei off to her first solo mission. Requiem had said his goodbyes earlier that morning. Promising her they would talk on her return. She was nervous, this time she would have no back up to help her if things went bad. She was on her own. In the mean time Requiem had gotten a call from Larna, his opponent for the day had been killed fighting against a B-Rank Raven, called Kaze. Fortunately Kaze had accepted Foust's challenge in his place. Requiem smirked at the thought. If he could beat him, he would take his spot as the ranking B-2.

Larna also told him to check his mail, he had received a rather large package from Kisaragi, they wouldn't say what it was, and they only said the mail would explain. Requiem opened his Mail and the massage

**From: Crest Industries Presidential Offices**

**To: Requiem (Joshua Anders)**

**Message: I'm glad to see you've made it into the Arena and have won your first victory, I have also heard of your impending match with the B-2 ranker. As you know when a higher ranking Raven challenges a lower, should the lower win he progresses to the loser's position. Don't be surprised I know about this ahead of time as I had made the arrangements. But on to other matters, you will be proud to know that our R&D team here at Crest HQ has completed the project your parents worked on up until their deaths. Unfortunately the units in question have been deemed to costly for general production. As such I have had them shipped them you as you will find them more useful than any others. They are prototype Core and Leg units based heavily on our model CR-C90U3 and CR-LH80S2 both of which you already use. There are heavy differences however, which will be explained by the head mechanic who is most likely going over them with a fine tooth comb. I have taken the liberty of informing the Nest of the Units and their capabilities so there will not be any cheating allegations once you use them on your AC, which once you see what they are capable of, you will.**

**It should at least give you some closure and help you come one step closer to 9-Ball, should this be the same man.**

**Regards: Katherine Harrison, President Crest Industries**

Requiem just shook his head, he shut off his computer and got dressed, he hadn't left the house yet as his arena match was that afternoon. Misato and Shinji had taken Yui shopping. She had only arrived with the basics and only one change of cloths. They would be back soon, and then they were, suppose, to head down to the Garage to look over the Wraith before his match. He left a note on the dining room table for them and headed out early. He wanted to see these new parts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei sat in the Lillian, which sat secured in one of the raven transports on its way to the Crest, June Station. She was nervous, but ready. Her training as a Raven had made her ready for this, as had her training as an Eva pilot. Suddenly her communication link to the transport activated

"Were half an hour out, looks like their gona be waiting for us, get ready for a hot drop"

"Acknowledged transport"

Rei sat back and calmed her nerves; this was going to be one of those days. She checked her systems and then did it again to be sure.

She was as ready as she could ever be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem arrived at the Garage and headed for the Wraith. Once he arrived he saw the new parts, the core attached to the new legs standing in the empty space next to the Wraith. Requiem walked up to the head Tech.

"Hey Morison, Larna said I had a package"

"Yeah these beauties here"

Morison and Requiem walked over to the new legs with the new attached core standing in the stall alone. Requiem looked up at the parts

"What are the specs on these?"

Morison looked at the palm computer in his hand

"Well it's a bit heaver than the one you're using now, not by much though, the new legs offset that. The core is called the CR-52PXC and the legs are called the CR-21PXL. Other than the weight and a few…other things, the core is a modified version of the one you're using, the legs look like modified CR-LH80S2. The way it looks, Crest just took the CR-C90U3 core and the CR-LH80S2 legs, striped out the insides and used new stuff. Oh yeah, come on check this out"

The pair climbed the ladder up the catwalk behind the AC's back. Requiem froze when he looked at the core. The hangers had been replaced by a classic OverBoost system, but that wasn't all. It was nestled between the two over boost thrusters. There on the armor between them sat a single prototype Crest built Orbiter Gun., Requiem was dumb founded

"An Orbiter…on an OB core, what the hell"

Morison looked down at his palm PC

"According to this it's activated by the cores onboard computer, it's what adds the extra weight. As an added plus the Hangers have been moved to the sides of the upper legs, but other than being able to take the extra weight, that's the only difference from the normal model. The core has the same number of option slots as well as the same type of missile intercept system built in"

Requiem looked over the new equipment

"And the nest passed these"

"Yeah, they came like this so their legal"

"Good…transfer everything else from the wraith onto these, can you do it by 5 PM"

"don't worry we'll have it done in time for your arena match, oh, it can handle 500 more weight before going over, you want to put anything on Hip Hangers"

He thought for a moment

"Yeah, put my PIXIE 3 machine gun on the right side, I'll drop the Karasawa and use it if things go rough or I run out of ammo"

"Alright, we'll get on it"

"Thanks"

He checked his watch, it was 2:28, and it was almost time for Orchid to drop in on her first mission. He hoped she would be alright

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Right now things for Rei weren't going so hot, she had dropped early because of incoming fire on the transport aircraft. She hit the ground and located the friendly mirage forces on her radar. She thrusted over to them, the force was rather large consisting of many different types of MT. she approached the leader

"Ahh good timing Raven, I assume your ready to go"

"Yes, what of the surface fire, we were fired upon on route"

"it's just some surface turrets we had yet to locate, we've secured the lift to the first sublevel, go down there and destroy all hostile forces"

Rei didn't respond, she just boarded the lift and began her descent

After about 2 min, she found herself in a large room filled with ore processing equipment, she also noted 4 radar blips in and among it.

She headed for the first one; it was a modified construction MT with a laser drill mounted in its right arm and a nasty looking claw on its left. She quickly unleashed a barrage of machine gun rounds into the target, destroying it.

The other 3 noticed what happened and fell back into the hallway connecting the room Rei was now in with the adjoining elevator shaft down to sublevel 2. They had gathered at the shaft, waiting on the elevator.

Rei saw her chance and activated her chain gun, she then unleashed a hail of nickel and copper rounds into the group destroying each and every one of them, unfortunately one of the rounds had severed the elevator cable, dropping it down the shaft.

She just followed it down.

Once she reached the 2nd sublevel she slashed through the closed doors of the elevator. In the rather large room she found 4 turrets, one in each corner of the room, each had a single mounted chain gun atop it.

All 4 opened fire on her AC.

She hit the first one with her laser blade then, keeping her movements as random as possible, spun of it and fired her machine gun at the next one, blowing the gun off its top.

For the next two Rei followed the same pattern. It worked every time.

She then activated the next elevator to the next sublevel, number 3. She began to wonder if the Mirage forces had eve entered the base at all. With there numbers they should have easily taken the base this far in

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato stood with Requiem looking at the Wraith, now equipped with its new parts. Shinji and Yui had decided to spend the day together catching up for the past 10 years. The Wraith didn't look much different, except the machine gun now mounted to its right upper leg and the Orbiter Gun sitting in its place above the over boost. Misato shook her head

"I don't get it, what's so different about it"

Requiem sighed then looked back to his AC

"Well it's got both OB and EO functions, some kind of new computer system in the core and the magnetic locks on the legs for 2 more hand weapons. The only reason I can use it at all is because Crest built them like that. I already had Morrison tune both the Core and Legs"

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them

"You're damn lucky they came like that too"

Behind them stood a man about 24 years old, he wore a black muscle Shirt under a dark blue jean jacket with crossed Swords on the left sleeve and Major bars on the collar, a pair of dark grey slacks and a pair of military combat boots. He had silver-ish color hair and was very good looking to Misato, Requiem recognized him as Executioner. He walked up to the pair and rumbled Requiems hair

"So kid you going to introduce me to the hotness or what"

Requiem groaned

"Sure…Misato this is Executioner, he's the 1st arena Ranker. Executioner this is Major Misato Katsuragi, she's the Sub-commander of Nerv"

"Ohh right, you're the guardian of the new kid Zero right. I had heard that you were here

He took Misato's hand and kissed it. She blushed bright red as he turned back to Requiem

"You're getting ready to test those new parts right"

"I'll probably have to test them in the Arena against Kaze why"

"I want to see what they've got, that's all"

"We'll you'll have to wait, how's Genobee"

Executioner chuckled a bit

"Oh you know him, still pouting because I beat him"

Requiem shook his head

"I don't think he pouts"

A voice from behind the three caught their attention

"There you two are, I've needed to talk to you two"

Behind them stood a man in his mid to late 40s with some gray beginning to show in his hair, Executioner and Requiem nodded to the man as he approached. Executioner broke into his trade mark easy going attitude

"Hey jack, what do you need"

Jack stopped when he reached them

"Well for one, you Executioner have a mission"

He sighed

"I know, I don't leave till tonight"

Jack nodded

"Good and you Requiem"

"Yes sir"

"Be careful when dealing with the Corporations, especially Crest, or you may give the impression you're showing favor"

Requiem shrugged

"Well they are my Arena sponsor, but these new parts, were what my parents died to make"

"Ohhh I get it…ok…you're going to use the parts 9-Ball killed your parents over to kill him"

Requiem nodded

"Yeah, and I'll make sure to do the job this time"

Jack nodded and then noticed Misato

"I'm sorry, you are"

Executioner stepped in

"Oh sorry, jack this is Misato Katsuragi of Nerv"

Executioner continued

"Major this is the Ravens Nest administrator and former 3rd rank in the arena, this is Jack-O"

Misato shook his hand again

"Good to finally meet you"

He extended his hand to the major, who shook it

"Right Zero's guardian, nice to meet you as well"

Jack-O thought for a moment before he continued

"I hate to be forward but do you think you could do a favor for me"

Misato narrowed her eyes

"That depends"

Jack-O continued

"I'd like to arrange a meeting between the Nerv main staff and myself, if that's alright"

Misato's expression shifted

"Oh, yeah I think I can do that, I'll be talking to the Commander tonight. I'll see what I can arrange"

"Thanks, good day major, Ravens"

With that he walked off, Misato watched him wirily

"I don't trust that guy"

Executioner and Requiem chuckled, Requiem shook his head

"Jacks harmless, you don't have to worry about him"

Requiem turned to Executioner

"Well I gota get into the Arena, I'll see you later"

"Alright see ya later. Good day Misato"

He kissed her hand again as he left. She headed off to the observer boxes with a blush on her face and Requiem boarded the Wraith, his hardest arena fight about to begin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei stood in the elevator looking into the final room of the facility; it was all that separated her from the control room. She was nervous, this had been too easy, the Mirage forces that had entered the facility had been destroyed before they could report in. she cautiously took a step, then wished she hadn't. A high velocity grenade slammed into her AC knocking it off of its feet.

She managed to get the AC to stand. There at the other end of the room, standing before the control room stood a black AC with bits of very dark brown, her computers female voice chimed in

**AC Identification verified, AC Duel Face, pilot Genobee, Rank A-2 in the arena. Recommendations, immediate withdrawal**

Rei didn't like this; Genobee was very skilled, one of the best. Suddenly she heard a voice over the line

"You understand your mission Raven; do not let her come any closer"

"Acknowledged"

The Duel Face came on hard; his first laser blade slash destroyed Rei's machine gun. She jumped back into the elevator and headed back to the second sublevel. Genobee followed, preferring to fight in the level above anyway. Rei thrusted into the room and went to its far side and knelt down. She readied her chain gun for the duel face. It followed her up the elevator shaft and was immediately met by a shower of bullets, but not from the Lillian. Rei looked to the door to see a group of Mirage MT's standing in the destroyed elevator shaft to the 1st sublevel. Her radio crackled to life

"Raven, your Contract is complete, you cleared a way to the control room. We'll take it from here"

"Roger"

Rei boosted for the elevator shaft, glad her first mission was done. Once on the surface her operator contacted her

"Excellent job Orchid we're sending the transport in, Return to the nest."

"Roger, waiting for extraction"

Rei closed her com unit, removed her helmet and sighed; her first mission was a success.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem in the Wraith stood facing Kaze's AC the Hyperion. The Hyperion stood on a set of Mirage heavy Reveres joint legs with the head, core, and arms also built by Mirage. It had an orange camouflage paint job, a Laser cannon on its right shoulder, a medium size Missile launcher on its left shoulder, a Mini gun on the right hand, and a Kisaragi built KLBTLS/SOL energy wave laser blade on its left arm.

Requiem had switched his Linear Cannon for his small missile and his Linear Rifle for the Karasawa like last time.

They received the go signal

Kaze immediately kicked in his boosters and shot forward towards the Wraith, firing his Mini gun all the way.

Requiem activated his OB and shot to the side. He leveled his Karasawa and fired. The shot hit the laser cannon, detonating it.

The Hyperion stumbled a bit and Requiem saw his chance. He was about to activate his Orbit gun when the core's onboard OS did it for him

**Orbit gun activated**

This voice was different than the old one, its was…Requiem froze

"It can't be…mom"

The Hyperion saw its chance and began to unload its mini-gun at the Wraith.

The Wraiths OS saw this and moved the AC on its own. Requiem was shocked back to reality and began to fight back, his computer commented

**Don't worry; I'll explain it all later**

Requiem pulled up the Karasawa and took aim. His energy round collided with the Hyperion's core, ripping away most of its armor and dropping the core AP to 20 percent.

Kaze hit his boosters and shot forward, planning to return the favor with his laser blade. He unleashed an energy beam from the weapon, aimed strait at the wraiths core.

Requiem thrusted over the beam and fired his rifle into the Hyperion's face at nearly point blank range, the head was torn away and the AC slammed into the arena wall, out of action. The Hyperion's pilot contacted him over his link

"Oh well, I figured you'd win anyway"

Requiem directed his AC back toward the Garage, he would have an interesting conversation with this new computer OS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once back in the garage Requiem finally spoke

"Mom?"

After a moment he got a response

**No, but she did do my basic programs**

"Who, what are you"

**I'm an experimental AI protocol, designed for use in AC's. Your mother is responsible for my programming and your father my hardware**

Requiem nodded a bit

"I understand"

**I will give you what ever details you seek at a later date, for now you must rest**

Requiem nodded

"Yeah, later…umm what do I call you?"

**The designation of this AC is Wraith, I would prefer that**

"Well, goodnight wraith"

**Rest well**

Requiem sighed and jumped out, though more advanced, it wasn't much different that any other AC onboard computer AI he had seen. After showering he met up with Misato and headed home. Yui and Shinji were already there and Rei had called and said she would be home that night. He would have a busy night tonight.

**A/N there's 11, on to 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/n nothing had to be done to Knight Two's part here, actually I didn't have to do much at all to this one**

**But anyway…on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 12**

Final Exam/Newfound Love/Going Home

True to her word Rei had arrived back at Requiem's place that night just before everyone went to bed. She and Requiem had talked and agreed to go on their date to talk things over after Shinji's Exam. They had also talked Yui into getting Fuyutsuki to allow them to return with Shinji and herself and spend some time in Tokyo 3. This would allow Yui time with Rei. Yui had also arranged the meeting between Fuyutsuki, her father, and the Ravens Administrator, Jack-O.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(A/N here is where Knight Two's part starts)

Earlier that Morning, Crest storage facility, surface:

Kaze braced himself inside his AC as the machine was dropped by transport chopper near the Crest facility's ventilation system's intake shaft.

The medium weight AC dropped near the unguarded ventilation shaft and walked over to it. Two slashes from its laser blade made clear work of grill that blocked the intake tunnel from ingesting large objects. With the obstruction clear, Hyperion stepped inside.

While this mission was said to be easy, Kaze didn't want to take chances. Running out of ammo would be troublesome, at least. At worst... he didn't want to think of it.

The new radar/FCS system he was hired to test was working perfectly, but there were some weird readings it was giving off. It was like something... lots of something's were moving inside the underground facility.

'It's probably just sensor echoes.'

Kaze thought, shrugging off the feeling that something wasn't as it seemed to be

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Crest storage facility, sub-level 1, Depth minus 500 meters.

On first sublevel the large big fan that sat with in a ventilation shaft on wall shook a bit, then detached from its supports with a groan and crashed to floor. AC Hyperion stepped from the ventilation duct's edge and stepped down, minimizing its footfalls by firing small burst from thrusters before hitting ground.

'So far so good,' Kaze though, when scanning empty storage hall he had entered to.

'Ok, then.' "Operator?"

"Yes, Raven?" a female voice answered over comm system.

"I'm inside, no enemy contacts visible." Kaze reported.

"Understood, move up, you have only scouted about 10 of the area."

"Roger that," Kaze finished before turning comms off and steering Hyperion towards nearest door. It was unlocked, the Hyperion entered unopposed

-20 minutes later-

'This place is too quiet'

He though, he had gone trough three levels never seeing anyone, no defenses or anything. The whole facility seemed dead and quiet in very unnerving way. Everything worked, vehicles were orderly parked, but there didn't seem to be anyone living there. Like the whole place was abandoned...

And still there was something, a slight sound of something tapping on metal, it seemed to be following him, stopping when he stopped to look check surroundings more closely.

A feeling in back of his neck got stronger, and he decided to ask about the situation.

"Operator, do you copy?"

"What is it, Raven?"

"Has Crest reported any problems in any of their facilities?" He asked.

"Checking no, there are no reports of anything out of ordinary in any Crest corporation's projects."

"I have a bad feeling; maybe they're just keeping a lid on it."

"It's possible, be careful Raven."

"Yeah, proceeding to sub-level 4 now"

"Then after that there is only sub-level 5, you have scouted 70 of the premises already."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He had gotten to the bottom level and found Crest's four barrel shoulder mounted laser array in progress, he quickly retrieved it. Heading back up, dots began to show up in Hyperion's sensors.

"What the..?" Kaze asked mostly from himself.

**Unknown contacts, precise location cannot be determined**

His AC's computer chimed in.

He began to shift trough data sent in by the radar unit. Contacts seemed to be biological in nature.

'This doesn't make any sense. I haven't seen any humans around... Whatever, I just need to get out and this job is complete.'

He was almost out, on level 2 when disaster struck. It appeared in a form of a teal colored bug, about 1/3 of size of his AC.

"What the hell is that?" Kaze was surprised about appearance of creature.

**Target is biological, profile is unknown **

HisAC computer added

'Thanks a lot.' He thought and opened fire with minigun.

The thing jumped once, and started crawling towards AC, it didn't get far before bullets ripped into it, causing it to explode in a huge fireball.

"Damn." He opened comms, "Operator?"

"Yes?"

"There's some trouble in here."

"What kind of 'trouble'?"

"I'm seeing loads of biological contacts, I just shot one of the damn creatures and it blew up." Kaze commented calmly.

"Escape, Raven. Hurry!"

"I'll try." He said when saw loads of more bugs swarm from ceiling vents.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hyperion was almost to the elevator when one bug got close and blew off his AC's leg.

"Damn it"

Kaze muttered and threw away his empty minigun; he then crouched his AC and activated his laser cannon. The Mirage made gun started sending accurate beams into groups of exploding insects. He grinned when one shot exploded a swarm of five bugs.

He was almost finished, only one bug visible on his screen.

Then his AC was rocked by two powerful explosions as bugs had dropped from ceiling on top of Hyperion. The following twin fireballs scorched both Mirage's mission specific radar and shoulder laser cannon.

**AP lower than 10**

Reported AC's computer

"It can't end this way."

Kaze growled, pushing Hyperion to stand on its already trashed leg, readying the laser blade and facing last insect.

"All right, come on then"

It seemed as if the thing had heard him as it started to crawl towards crippled AC chattering as it went. Once it got near it, the bug jumped.

Kaze slashed his blade at the bug when it was airborne. The resulting explosion shattered Hyperion's arm, along with laser blade and rest of the armor.

Kaze winced when his priced AC collided with the wall. His head hit the back of his pilot seat. His helmet protected his skull from being cracked but giving him a concussion. At same time the broken Hyperion was falling to floor, Kaze's mind was also sinking into darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He woke up, not recognizing the place at first. Then he noticed he was inside his AC's cockpit, and in a weird perspective, as he seemed to be hanging in his securing harness.

'Damn it, my head hurts…feels kind of like a bad hangover.'

Most of Hyperion's displays were dark, only one worked displaying AC status.

**/AC Hyperion: disabled/**

**/Main generator: offline/**

**/Reserve power left: 44/**

**/Main radiator: offline/**

**/Main CPU: offline/**

**/Secondary CPU: online/**

**/Hydraulics: offline/**

**/Emergency beacon: online/**

**/Communications: online/**

'I guess trying comms would be good idea.'

"Operator? Does the Raven's Nest copy?"

"Kaze? Raven, you're alive?!" Asked bit shocked operator.

"Yeah, barely, Hyperion is trashed, though."

"Good, recovery team is on their way. Just stay where you are."

"Roger that. Damn, I'm really going to take few days off after I get back."

Kaze commented before cutting the communication. He opened the hatch and crawled out of broken Core unit.

"They really did number on you, didn't they old pal? I guess this means you're going to scrap yard."

He spoke to his AC; looking at all the damage unit had taken.

One leg was shattered, hydraulic hoses and wires visible hanging from the shattered limb, the other one had been completely destroyed at some point, only shredded metal remained from knee down.

The left arm was the same.

The right one faired slightly better by the fact it was in one piece, but just barely.

The other equipment was in bad shape. The radar on right shoulder wasn't even there. And the left shoulder's laser cannon had snapped in half from the connection storage joint. The signature orange paint had been scorched black by the heat of explosions. Kaze climbed down to floor, and walked to shoulder joint of the unit. He swiped soot off to reveal his emblem, a tornado with bullets inside. "Kaze... the wind,"

He muttered

"I guess I wasn't fast enough this time. At least I'm alive."

He was disturbed from his thoughts by his comm system,

"Raven, come in."

Activating his helmet microphone he spoke,

"I'm here."

"The recovery team should be near your position, can you hear them."

Kaze then noticed something different from usual sounds inside the storage facility, a rhythmical thumping of AC footsteps.

"Yeah, I'll go meet them, out."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Of all the Ravens..." Kaze commented when he saw the Brown form of the AC Wraith, followed by HMMWW jeep.

His radio crackled,

"When they were asking escort for recovery I though a Noob had gotten in trouble. What happened?"

"Hum, I got surprised by something weird, exploding bugs that are..."

"What?"

"I'll explain back in the Nest, ok?"

"Sure, what about your AC, it seems pretty trashed." Requiem asked.

"Use your Karasawa. I don't want to leave it to any scavengers, even if it's irreparable."

"Yeah, I understand that"

An AC was something personal to a Raven; Requiem understood Kaze's point in rather destroying it than just leaving it. He leveled his Karasawa to Hyperion and pulled the trigger. The broken, once high-class AC was reduced to melted pieces of metal by powerful laser rifle.

Kaze sat into the Hummer and radioed Requiem.

"Thanks for coming here; I guess I owe you twice now."

"Twice, how do you owe me twice?"

"For that piece of advice, and then, destroying the remains of Hyperion. When I get new AC designed and built... if you need consort for mission, just ask." Kaze replied.

"Copy that. See you on the Nest." Requiem answered when Hummer was locked in place inside the AC transport chopper.

Later back at the Raven's Nest, mess hall:

"...and that's what happened." Kaze finished his story.

"That's completely screwed up man" Requiem commented.

"Maybe, but you saw what had happened to Hyperion."

"Yeah, otherwise I'd have hard time believing you."

He sighed

"Well, I have to go to check out parts for a new AC. See you later."

Yeah I gota go to, Zero's Final Exam is in a few minuets and I have to act as the observer"

"Alright, later then"

Kaze said, turning around and walking to door.

(And here is where Knight Two's part ends, good job man)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem and Shinji stood in front of his AC Diligence. Shinji had wanted some modifications made and Requiem obliged him by covering the cost of the new parts, which after selling the old ones wasn't much. Requiem looked over the list of the Diligence's parts

AC Name: Diligence

Raven: Zero

Head: EHD-ONE-NT

Core: CR-C98E2

Arms: ARM-A72F

Legs: ZLN-XXO-TP

Extension: none

Back Unit R: CR-WB25G2

Back Unit L: WB28R-SIREN4

Arm Unit R: EWG-XC213

Arm Unit L: ELS-2772

Color: Green primary with Gray secondary, Orange Detail and Black joint color

Requiem handed the list back to Shinji

"Is this everything you wanted?"

Shinji looked over the list and nodded

"Yeah…will this be any good…I mean, with this set up work"

Requiem looked over the list again

"Hmm, that depends on the user; the best pilot could make the worst set up work well. So it depends on your skill"

"I hope its enough"

Requiem looked over at Shinji then back to the AC

"Don't worry, most ravens pass this test in a basic model AC, you'll do fine. Now go get ready, I'll be the observer for this test"

Shinji nodded and headed off to the locker rooms

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji had faced 6 combat MT's during his test. Each had been set to the combat level of a live person. He had easily destroyed them but had trouble on the last one, the group leader. With his entrance test passed he docked his AC back in the Garage in the slot selected for it.

Requiem, Misato, Rei, and Yui walked up to the flight suit clad teen. Requiem held out his hand, in it was a Palm top computer, identical to the ones Requiem and Rei carried

"On behalf of the Ravens Nest and her administrators, welcome to the Ravens, Zero. Keep this with you at all times; it'll alert you when you have a mission request"

Shinji accepted the palmtop and was almost tackled by Misato. This hug wasn't as crushing as the others she had given him. But it was firm none the less.

Once she had let him go it was Yui's turn, she walked up and pulled him into a gentle but firm and caring hug. She kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair once before letting him go.

Next was Rei, her hug was the quickest of the 3 but still firm.

Some of the mechanics standing nearby were getting jealous of the attention Shinji was getting from the women. The 5 then herd some one walking up from behind them, it was Jack-O.

Requiem nodded to the man who returned it and approached the group

"Excellent job today Zero"

Shinji nodded even though he had never met the man before

"Thank you"

Requiem smacked himself in the forehead

"Oh crap where are my manners, jack this is Yui Ikari, Orchid and Zero's mother. Zero whom you've met and you know Orchid and Misato"

He then turned to the others

"Everybody this is the Ravens Nest Administrator Jack-O"

After everyone had done the introductions jack turned to Misato

"If I may ask were you able to get in touch with your superior"

Misato nodded

"Yes, last night, he said he would be able to see you when ever you were able"

Jack thought for a moment

"When are you returning to Tokyo 3?"

"Tomorrow why"

"I'd like to tag along"

Requiem spoke up

"About that jack, Orchid and I wanted to go"

Jack-O looked back at the young Raven

"Why"

"Well, Orchid wants so spend time with her mom and as for me…well…"

Requiem's side glance at Orchid told Jack everything he needed to know

"I read you, so how long will you two stay for"

Requiem shrugged

"That depends on Orchid"

Jack nodded

"Well, how about this, we all meet here at 9:00 AM and head out at 10:00. That'll give us enough time to get a transport ready and our AC's aboard"

Everyone agreed and headed home, Requiem and Rei especially; they had a date after all

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem sat in the living room at the Raven Networks interface terminal looking over the Wraiths parts. He had just ordered a new head and wanted to check on his performance and do some more tuning

AC Name- Wraith

Pilot - Requiem

Head – CR-H98X5-EYE4 (Crest EYE model with expanded radar capacity)

Core: CR-52PXC (Crest prototype core based heavily on the CR-C90U3, has both OB and EO functions)

Arms – CR-A92X5 (4th generation design with low energy consumption)

Legs: CR-21PXL (Crest prototype legs based heavily on the CR-LH80S2, has installed hanger units on upper legs)

Inside - none

Extension - none

Back unit R – CR-WB91 LGL (reduced weight Linear Gun, uses smaller rounds than the WB7LG) (Replaced with CR-WB69M when equipped with Karasawa)

Back Unit L – WB1 1 M-HYDRA (missile splits into 4 separate warheads after launch)

Arm Unit R – CR-WR93RL (high heat attack linear rifle equipped with a new mechanism) (or Karasawa Mk II)

Arm Unit L – CRWL69LB (basic model laser blade meant for close combat)

Option parts – O01-AMINO, CR-O69ES, CR-O6955, CRO71 EC, CR-O7SLA, O03-CODON

Hip Hanger: CR-WR69M

Color: Brown primary with Gray secondary and Black joint color

Satisfied he logged off and shut down the computer. He sat at the computer in a black dress shirt and black dress pants with a silver seam running the length of the legs. He wore black socks, no neck tie and black shoes which were comfortable but still formal enough for this. All he had to do now was waiting for Yui and Misato to finish with Rei.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and Yui had managed to pull off a rather nice outfit for Rei. A "little black dress" that reached almost half way between her knee and ankle with a slit in the right side going to her knee. She also wore a dark blue over jacket that only went halfway to her waist. She also wore very little makeup at Yui's insistence. Once she saw the finished product, Misato agreed with her. Rei smiled as she looked in the mirror. Over the years she had heard may times that with just a bit of attention she would look stunning, now she thought so as well.

If anyone in her old school had seen her dressed like this they would have easily placed her on par with Asuka if not better.

She was ready, they would be leaving for dinner in a few moments, and Rei would have to remember to call Requiem, Joshua tonight. She followed Yui and Misato into the living room where Requiem awaited.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Requiem and Shinji saw Rei their jaws dropped to the floor, she was gorgeous. Requiem recovered and walked up to her

"You look great Rei"

Rei smiled and blushed

"Thank you Joshua"

The pair heard a car horn from outside; Requiem turned to his date and extended his hand

"You ready?"

Rei gently took his hand

"Yes"

The pair started for the door, but were stopped by Yui who took a picture of her daughter going on her first date, her first picture of Rei, but not the last.

Requiem and Rei headed out to the waiting car and then on to the restaurant they were to have dinner at.

They arrived at the restaurant some time later. It was a rather nice place, formal but not to much. They went in and once Requiem flashed his Raven ID they were let in. this was after all, a place strictly for Ravens, a place for the Ravens to go to relax.

Once they were seated the waiter brought their menus and left. Requiem looked at the menu and quickly decided what he would have. He sat his menu down and noticed Rei was looking at him. He sighed quietly and tried to break the ice

"Did you find anything you like?"

She nodded and smiled

"Yes there were several vegetarian dishes available"

"That's good"

They sat in silence for a few moments until requiem spoke

"This isn't easy for me Rei…I wasn't originally going to do this…but…I was wondering, if you would consider…"

For the first time in his life Requiem couldn't think of what to say, he took a breath and just said what he felt

"…I've liked you ever since we met, would you go out with me, be my girlfriend."

Rei smiled

"Yes"

Requiem blinked

"You will?"

"Yes Joshua I will, because I feel the same for you"

Requiem smiled, he slowly reached across the table and took Rei's hand into his own. The pair intertwined their fingers together and just sat there, nothing more needed to be said until Rei looked up at him

"Why were you not going to do this?"

Requiem took a breath to collect his thoughts

"I'll probably be fighting 9-Ball again soon, I just, didn't want you hurt if something happened to me, but your mom and Misato made me realize that it would hurt you anyway"

Rei lightly nodded

"Yes, it would, please see to it that, that does not happen"

"I'll do my best, that's all I can do"

Rei smiled

"I ask for nothing else"

The waiter arrived and took their orders, the two talked about various things through the evening. They paid their bill and left, the car that had taken them was waiting outside and took the pair back to Requiems

The car stopped and let the two out. After Requiem paid the driver he left, leaving the young couple at the door. Requiem took Rei's hand's into his and looked into her eyes

"I had a great night"

Rei smiled and blushed

"As did I"

The two just starred at each other until they slowly came together, for a soft first kiss.

It was at that point that a flash bulb went off

Surprised, Requiem and Rei turned to the door, their stood Yui with camera in hand. She smiled softly and sighed happily as she headed back to the room she shared with her two children and put the camera away, another first in her daughter's life captured on film. Her first kiss

The two teens just sighed a bit and walked into the house and changed into some not so formal clothing and readied for bed, after getting hounded by Misato for holding hands for pretty much the rest of the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night after everyone had gone to sleep; Rei got up and went to Requiem's room. She found the door unlocked and easily got in. She closed the door and crept to his bed. She sat on the beds edge and looked at its peacefully sleeping occupant. She gently slid back the covers and slipped into bed next to him. She had known for a few days now she was in love with him. She gently put her arms around him, at which point he woke up.

"Who…Orchid, what are you doing?"

Rei smiled

"Sleeping"

Knowing he wouldn't win he gathered the girl into his arms and after kissing her goodnight, their second kiss, went back to sleep with Rei nodding off right afterward.

Both knew there would most likely be hell to pay tomorrow for this, but neither cared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning Yui found the two curled up together, the first thought in her mind wasn't a pleasant on so she pulled back the blanket…

To find both still wearing the cloths they went to bed in, Rei her button up T-shirt, bra, and panties and Requiem in his shirt and boxers. She honestly thought it was kind of cute to see the two like that

'Ah, young love, well I can't let them lay in bed all day'

She reached down and shook her daughters shoulder

"Rei…Rei, time to get up"

Rei rolled over and looked at Yui

"…mother…what…"

Rei then remembered where she was and blushed, Yui giggled a bit

"Wake your boyfriend; I have breakfast ready we need to leave in an hour"

Yui left Rei to wake Requiem and returned to the kitchen where Shinji and Misato were waiting. Shinji noticed her first

"Where was Rei?"

Yui smiled

"Asleep"

Misato looked over

"Where"

Yui's smile turned into a slight smirk

"With her boyfriend"

Misato's eyes grew to the size of saucers

"They didn't, did they?"

Yui smiled

"Down girl, no they didn't, they were both wearing what they went to bed in"

Misato sighed and laid her head on her arm

"That's good, there to you young for that"

She looked back up at Yui

"They slept together"

Yui nodded

"Yep, I have to admit I'm a bit envious of Rei, having someone like that. The joys of young love I suppose"

Requiem and Rei walked into the kitchen, Requiem pulled out a chair for Rei and sat in the one beside of her with yawn.

The two were teased non stop by Misato until their ride arrived to take them to the garage where Jack-O and another Raven who would be going along, the arenas A-5 Ranker, Evangel were waiting along with Executioner and his AC fresh back from his mission, he was going to. Once everyone arrived the moved their AC's into the transport and were off

A/N well there's the 12th chapter updated…onward


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/N her is chapter 13**

**But anyway…on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 13**

Fall of the Nest

It took a while to reach Tokyo 3. Everyone was able to catch up on their sleep and adjust to the time change. It was decided that to save time Misato would ride with Executioner and Yui would ride down with Shinji. Rei looked over her parts list, she had made a few modifications to the Lillian's design the night before they left and was rather happy

AC Name: Lillian

Head: ZHD-MO/EGRET (Stable, high end head by Zio)  
Core: ZCL-XA/2 (Lightweight Zio-Matrix core with great basics)  
Arms: EAN-50 (Entry-level Emeraude model)  
Legs: ELN-2002-02A (Midweight Biped Leg Unit, Stable Emeraude signature model)  
Extension: E07AM-MORAY (missile intercept system with improved ammo stores)  
Back unit R: EM-AAT110 (Adds 10 extra ammo for all weapons)  
Back unit L: CR-WB72CGL (lightweight chain gun adapted to smaller rounds)  
Arm Unit R: WR04M-PIXIE2 (machine gun designed for extended combat operations)  
Arm Unit L: WL01 LB-ELF (early model Mirage laser blade design with average performance)

Option parts – O01-AMINO, CR-06955, CR-O7SLA, O03-CODON

Color: Blue primary with Gray secondary joint color

Her AC had been tuned the way she wanted it, now it was up to her to put it to best use.

Everyone boarded their respective AC's, with passengers in Shinji and Executioner's cases. The had arrived at the drop point and were waiting for the go ahead when the voice of the transports pilot came over the radio

"We're 60 seconds out, everybody get ready, jack it looks like there's a bunch of transport trucks and a welcome party waiting on you"

Jack nodded

"Yeah there were suppose to be, put us in as close as you can"

"Already on it, 30 seconds to drop point"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke and Asuka stood by the trailer trucks when they heard the whine of jet turbines. They had all come out to great Shinji Yui and Misato home as well as greet their guests. The 5th child had stayed at Nerv HQ. Asuka scoffed

"About time they got here"

She turned to Ritsuko

"Can I leave now?"

Ritsuko crossed her arms and scowled

"You don't want to see them back"

Asuka's face remained almost emotionless

"I don't care"

She didn't even wait for permission to leave, Ritsuko was about to start yelling when Fuyutsuki stopped her

"Don't bother; she's still coming to terms with what happened to her mother"

Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko had briefed the other pilots on the truths of the Eva's, none of them except Kaoru, who Ritsuko suspected already knew, took it to well. Toji had threatened to quit and Asuka. Well she had to be forcibly removed from Unit 02.

Ritsuko sighed, now Asuka was pissed at Shinji because he had gotten his mother back. She would have to discus her relocation with Misato as soon as she could to prevent any problems.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The doors to the transport slid opened; Shinji and Executioner would go out first with their passengers, then Requiem and Rei, followed by Evangel and Jack-O.

AC Name: Destroyer

Pilot: Executioner

Head: ZHD-MO/EGRET

Core: ZCL-XL/2 - OB capable

Arms: ZAN-202/TEM

Legs: ZAN-X2A/FF

Inside: none

Arm Ext.: BEX-BD150

Option parts SP-S/SCR SP-ENE-SCR SP-BCNDR SP-BSI-LE SP-BE++ SP-ENE-ACC SP-E/SAVER

R.Arm Weapon: Karasawa Mk.2

L.Arm Weapon: Moonlight Beam Saber

Back R: Zio Matrix High Output Laser Cannon

Back L: Zio Matrix Slug Gun

AC Name: Fox Eye

Pilot: Jack-O

Head: H07-CRICKET (part design stressing energy defense and VS ECM

Core: C04-ATLAS (Core design with both OB and Hangers)

Arms: CR-A72F (Combat ready design with good shell defense and cooling)

Legs: LHI 3-JACKAL2 (Highest defense performance of all Biped legs)

Inside: none

Arm Ext.: none

Back R: CR-WBW94M2 (Dual Missile launcher with increased ammo capacity)

Back L: same

Arm Unit R: WH04HL-KRSW (Karasawa Mk 3 less attack than its predecessor with better energy use)

Arm Unit L: CR-WL9SG (portable Grenade rifle exclusive to the left arm)

AC Name: Oracle

Pilot: Evangel

Head: H11-QUEEN (4th generation Mirage design. Well balanced)

Core: C01-GAEA (first generation Mirage core with built in energy Exceed Orbits)

Arms: A11-MACQUE (Mirage arm part that incorporates the latest technology)

Legs: LH09-COUGAR2 (reduced weight version of the COUGAR design)

Inside: none

Extension: FUNI (Interlock missile system that incorporates Micro Missiles)

Back R: MAGORAGA (Micro Missile launcher, fires 5 missiles per lock on)

Back L: CR-WB91 LGL (reduced weight Linear Gun, uses smaller rounds than the WB7LG)

Arm Unit R: CR-WR93RL (high heat attack linear rifle equipped with a new mechanism)

Arm Unit L: CR-WL9SG (portable Grenade rifle exclusive to the left arm

Shinji looked out of the transport and waited for the signal. Once he received it he stepped forward and dropped from the plane. He and Executioner both landed near the trailers that would carry the AC's.

The pair popped open their cockpit hatches and let their passengers out before they docked their AC's. They then joined the group.

Kensuke's eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the two ravens approaching. One was the arena's rank A-1 Executioner, and walking beside of him was Shinji. The trio of teens was around Shinji in seconds. Toji decided to do a repeat of Shinji's first entrance exam and wrap his arm around his head and grind his knuckles into his head. Hikari thwacked him in the head

"Toji, lighten up will you"

Toji released Shinji and laughed a bit, Hikari sighed

"Men, so are you coming back to school now Shinji"

He nodded

"Yeah…I'll be basing out of Tokyo 3 from now on"

Toji nodded, Kensuke was still to out of it to speak

"That's cool, what about Ayanami"

"She'll be staying a while so I don't know

Rei joined them soon after, while Jack-O, Evangel and Executioner talked with Fuyutsuki and party.

Kensuke and Toji and Hikari nearly had heart attacks when Requiem walked up to Rei and kissed her, Shinji smiled.

"Oh yeah, Rei has a boyfriend"

Both stooges stood with their jaws hanging open and Hikari just stood starring. All was quiet until both Toji and Kensuke found the ability to speak.

"WHAT"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato walked over toward the transports which would carry the commander, Ritsuko, Jack-O and Evangel along with the Ravens two AC's to the GeoFront. She wasn't sure what was going down, but it was big. The kids and Yui were going back to her apartment; she would be back a few hours afterward to check on them though she was sure Yui could handle them. Requiem, Rei and Shinji's AC's would be placed in a 4 AC garage Nerv had built in the abandoned lot by her building. Her new problem was what to do about Asuka. Before she could climb into the transport she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Ritsuko

"We have to talk"

Misato stepped down from the cab

"What about"

"You know about the Eva's right, what's inside them"

Misato's expression dropped

"Yeah I know, the commander told me, why"

Ritsuko sighed

"There's no way to get the souls in units 00, 02, and 03 out, Unit 01 was a special case"

"Because it didn't come from the same thing right"

"Right, but to my point, I think it would be in everyone's best interests to relocate Asuka"

"Why"

"She's pissed at Shinji; he got something she can never have back"

In Misato's mind everything clicked

"His mom"

"Right, she may very well become even more violent, even to the point of being vindictive

Misato shook her head

"Knowing Asuka that's not strong enough, vengeful maybe"

Ritsuko nodded

"Yeah, there are several officers' dwellings still available in Nerv, there all about the size of your place; it would be for the best"

Misato nodded, Ritsuko was right, after everything that has happened it would be better to move her now

"I guess, do you want to tell her or should I?"

"I'll do it, better she blame me for this"

Misato gave her a sad smile

"Thanks Ritz"

Misato looked over toward the group of kids, especially at Rei and Requiem. She pointed the pair out to Ritsuko, standing with the others holding hands

"Look at them"

Ritsuko nodded

"Rei seems to have spread her wings"

Misato scowled at Ritsuko's pun

"Oh har har, not funny, I just think it's sweet…and to have fallen for the 9-Breaker of all people"

Ritsuko blinked

"…come again…"

"The 9-Breaker, you know, the first guy to beat 9-Ball"

Ritsuko let her words digest before she spoke

"You know, they say he's back

"Everyone is almost convinced it a fake, probably just some corporate laky trying to steal the name, Requiem's already going to fight him as soon as he can. Well I better go; I have to talk to the commander. Thanks again Ritsuko"

Ritsuko nodded and headed off, she would have to be wary of Requiem then, especially if he was looking for her.

Misato walked over to the transport Fuyutsuki was riding in and hoped up into the cab,

"Sir, will I absolutely be needed at Nerv today"

"Most likely major why"

"Well, I've decided to follow Dr Akagi's advice and relocate Asuka to an apartment in the GeoFront, I think it would be better if I was there when she came for her stuff today"

Fuyutsuki nodded

"Good point, agreed, I'll have Dr Akagi take your place today and take notes for you"

"Thank you sir"

Misato hoped down and the transport followed the other two carrying Jack-O and Evangel's AC to the GeoFront. Everyone else piled into the other 3 transports and were off to Misato's place

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato sat in her favorite Recliner watching TV, it felt good to be home again, not that spending the week at the Ravens Nest had been bad, but home was always better. Maya had brought Pen-Pen home about an hour ago; she had never seen the penguin so happy. She leaned back in her chair and sighed

"Ahh life is good"

Shinji and Yui were cooking dinner while Requiem, Rei, Toji and Hikari sat around the table chatting. Kensuke had been called home for dinner and had left only a shot time ago. The topic of Rei and Requiem's relationship had come up many times to which they both said

"We've only been dating about a day"

Shinji smiled a bit, everything was going well now.

Everyone had sat down to dinner about 4 after a day of Shinji catching up with his friends on the events of the past week. News had slipped about Shinji becoming a Raven. No one at school really knew what to think about it, but they were shocked to hear about Rei being his sister. Who would have guessed?

About an hour later Asuka arrived with 4 section 2 agents to mover her stuff. Misato had told everyone she would be moving out on the way home that day. She didn't even say hi to Hikari, just walked strait into her room and began to pack her boxes, which were then loaded into 2 waiting vans. Once they were done she left without a word, but the look of betrayal she shot everyone said enough, she didn't even look at Shinji and Rei however.

Everyone went back to eating dinner, though their moods were a bit down. Toji and Hikari went home after dinner and everyone settled down for bed.

It was decided Yui would move into Shinji's room and that Shinji and Rei would move into Asuka's old room. She called that night and had section 2 bring another single bed by and set it up. It didn't take long to move Shinji's things. Rei had only enough possessions to fill her duffle bag and another carry bag. She had all of the things with her except the more…intimate sleepwear she had bought while shopping for her black dress with Yui and Misato before her date. Along with a few other personal items

After everything was settled in, everyone went to bed. Rei slipped from her bed and made her way to the couch, were her love was asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem woke the next morning to the feeling of an odd, yet familiar weight on his chest. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked down; there lay Rei, using his chest and right shoulder as her pillow. Even though he had slept on the couch she had managed to snuggle up to him despite the confined space. He smiled as he watched her sleep; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was brought out of his thought reprieve when his and Rei's palmtops began to beep, Requiem could hear Shinji's going off as well.

'This has to be serious, why would all three of us be contacted at the same time'

Rei stirred and got up, awoken by the insistent beep. She went to her room she shared with Shinji to get hers and Requiem went over to where he had laid his bags and retrieved the beeping device.

Requiem sat up on the couch clad only in his boxers, Rei then reentered the room. He looked up at her, she was wearing only her white cotton Bra and matching panties with a small pink bow on the front. It was what she had slept in. She sat beside of him and opened her palmtop, she looked at the message from the Nest. She then looked over to Requiem, about to ask a question until she saw his face, it was the color of ash.

"What is it?"

His replay was distant

"A code 145"

"What is a code 145?"

He looked over at her then sprang into action, he grabbed his and Rei's flight suits from their bags they had laid beside the door which they carried their flight gear in and tossed Rei hers

"Get dressed we have to leave now"

He then went to Shinji's door and pounded

"Zero get up, we gota go NOW"

Shinji tore his door opened

"What happened?"

Misato also ripped her door opened

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE NOISE"

Yui walked sleepily into the living room from her room. Requiem looked to Misato

"Where are our AC's?"

"In the garage next door why"

"Good, we have to go"

Shinji grabbed his flight suit from his room and was doing his best to put it on while hopping around

"What's going on?"

"Did you look at your palm top?"

"I think, I was still sleepy"

"We have a Code 145"

Shinji zipped up the front of the suit

"What"

Requiem grabbed his helmet and pulled out his cell phone to call Jack-O

"Code 145 means the Nest is under attack"

Everyone instantly blurred into action, Yui rushed to get dressed to go to Nerv with Misato while the kids rushed to the Garage for their AC's. Once there they began startup sequence and were immediately contacted by Nerv, apparently though Requiems call hadn't got through to Jack-O it didn't need to.

"Ravens this is Maya Ibuki at Nerv, Jack-O has informed us of what is happening and has left instructions. You are to get to Tokyo2 airport ASAP, your transport is waiting. We've evacuated the road leading to the city edge to allow you an easier route"

Requiem moved his AC from the Garage and into the road, it was indeed empty

"Roger that Nerv, inform Jack-O were on route"

"Confirmed, also the commander has offered to deploy Eva unit 00 if you should deem it necessary"

"You'll have to ask Jack-O"

"Roger Nerv out"

"Ravens out"

Requiem turned to look at Shinji and Rei

"Let's go you two, everyone back at the nest is counting on us"

Both nodded and followed him to Tokyo 2 as fast as their booster would carry them. They were all frightened, but they knew what to do, they were Ravens and would defend their home

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An hour later Requiem, Rei, and Shinji were sitting in the briefing room aboard the Raven transport heading back to the nest along with Executioner and Evangel, Jack-o was going over what they knew thus far

"The current time at the Nest is 4:45 AM at 3:47 AM an unknown force began an all out assault on the Nest using unknown units. Approximately 104 ravens were present and have mounted a defense and are holding their own but need help. Your current standing orders once we arrive are to drop in and destroy any MT unit you don't recognize. We will arrive at 5:10 Nest time at which point we will deploy"

He was interrupted by a call from the cockpit

"Sir you have a communication from Administrator Cortez, its only audio"

"Patch it thought here"

The room's intercom system came to life, the voice of the other Nest administrator came thought

"Are you their jack"

"Yeah Cortez were here go ahead

"The attack ended about 5 min ago; no new units have started attacking us. I'm sending the data we were able to collect on them. How many ravens are with you"

"I have Requiem, Orchid, Executioner, Evangel, Zero and myself on route along with one of Nerv's Evangelions, Unit 00"

The voice on the other end was shocked

"They sent one of those"

Fuyutsuki had ordered Toji in Unit 00 to accompany the Ravens back and do what he could to shore up the defense line at the nest

"Its on loan to help with the defense, they'll only deploy it if needed. What's the damage?

Cortez sighed

"Damage"

He paused for a moment, trying to find the words

"Total, there isn't a building left standing"

Everyone just sat in shocked silence…the Nest had been destroyed. After a few moments jack asked a question everyone on the plane dreaded

"What are the casualties?"

"Over 3000 personnel, 5376 civilians, and…47 ravens

After he took a moment to compose himself Cortez continued

"The damn things hit the garage first, then the raven dormitories. After that they finished off the civilian sector and the Nest administrative section, I was across the compound in the garage when it started. I and many of the surviving ravens managed to put up a fight but all we managed to do was slow them down"

After a moment of silence jack spoke again

"What the hell were they?"

"From what we can tell they were some kind of flying suicide MT. They just flew into anything standing and exploded. Our best estimate placed the number of them at about 10,000. And it gets worse"

"How so"

"The Canadians want us out; they say we're a threat to their country because of this. We have 4 weeks to gather what ever we can and get out; if we don't leave they'll drive us out"

Jack slammed his fist onto the desk, it really only surprised Shinji as the others were pissed as well

"What's the condition of the transport fleet?"

"That's the only bright spot, none of the transports were heavily damaged enough not to fly, the runway is a bit rough but other than that their good to go"

Jack though for a moment

"Alright, get everything packed you can, we'll be arriving soon, Jack-O out"

The communication line cut out, jack then turned to the other ravens

"Alright here's what were going to do, you all get ready to go. Go to what ever may be left of your homes and get what you can and get out. You have an hour, and then come back here. I have a few calls to make to find us a new home"

True to his word jack made his calls. After a few hours he instructed all of the transports be loaded with all useable equipment for departure, the destination, Tokyo 3…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka sat back in her apartment in Nerv, she and her classmates had watched the chaos unfold at the Ravens Nest on TV, helicopters from various news outlets had overflow the place after it had been attacked and apparently destroyed. The commander had even seen the situation serious enough to deploy an Eva. The stooge had gone in unit 00. But she hadn't been thinking about that. What dominated her mind, she sat back thinking about everything that had happened thus far

'Mama is in my Eva, did she really do this for me, so I could pilot. Did she really know I would?'

At least that's what Shinji's mom had told her today when she had come by. She and Kyoko had gone to school together. Yui had promised Kyoko that if something happened to her she would look after Asuka, something Asuka wasn't, completely, against. It would give her someone new to talk to and in her hour of talking with Yui she learned a lot about Shinji in the process

'So if I want him to grow a spine I just have to be nice to him, I have to admit he does have one. He wouldn't have made it into the ravens if he hadn't. Maybe that's what I'll do when this whole thing with the angels is over, I'll become a raven.'

She laid back and thought about Shinji

'what happened to that baka, one minute he was a coward and the next he makes it into the best mercenary force in the world, I don't get him. Maybe he's one of those guys you don't see the real side of until you get them in a cockpit or behind the wheel, maybe I'll give him a chance when he comes home.'

Asuka had over heard the conversation the commander had with Jack-O not an hour before…Tokyo 3 would be the new home of the Ravens

**A/N now on to 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/N well here s the redone 14…your probably noticing I'm not doing a whole lot, just upgrading the stats**

**But anyway…on we go**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 14**

Ravens Ark

Shinji stood on the school roof watching as the numerous transports dropped off Ravens AC's from all over the world. Jack-O had called all of the surviving ravens to Tokyo 3 for some kind of announcement regarding a new location for the Nest.

Not a lot of details had flown the young Ravens way in the past 3 days; he had so far eluded Asuka

"Hey third child"

'Crap'

Till now…Shinji turned, there stood Asuka in her school uniform. She had a calm expression on her face, surprisingly. She walked up and stood beside of him

"What'cha doing"

He looked back up at the transports, still circling the Tokyo 3 null zone directly above HQ where the Ravens were touching down. Then riding the cargo lifts into the GeoFront itself

"Just thinking"

"About what happened the other day?"

He sighed

"Yeah, how could some one do that? Every one knew there were civilians at the nest"

'This is my chance' she thought. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, her expression was soft. She wasn't smiling, but still. Shinji looked back at the circling transports; he gathered his courage and placed his hand onto hers

"Thanks Asuka"

His breath caught in his throat when she interlaced her fingers into his. She stepped forward and laid her cheek onto his shoulder, covering their hands. She took a breath and readied herself, she had to tell him now, if not, she wouldn't gather the courage again

"I've had some time to think about stuff while you were gone…I…I shouldn't have been such a bitch before…I'm sorry"

Before Shinji could even think he turned around and gathered Asuka into his arms

"You're not a bitch Asuka"

He froze a bit realizing what he did; Asuka had frozen as well seemingly from the shock that he had done that. Shinji knew he was in deep; he may as well get this over with

"…you just don't want to be hurt Asuka, no one does. I know I don't. I guess that's why I am the way I am, I just don't want to hurt people"

Asuka slowly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest

"…Shinji…"

She began to sniffle and shudder, Shinji knew what she was doing, she was crying

"…Damn it…why the hell…do I…have to cry…"

Shinji gently stroked her hair

"…sometimes, everybody needs to cry Asuka…there's nothing wrong about it, it's ok"

He laid his cheek onto the top of her head and just let the red head cry it out. Asuka slowly sank to her knees with Shinji gently guiding her down, still holding her. He just held her and let her cry to her hearts content, to just finally let everything go.

He kept reassuring her that everything would be alright, and if he could help it, he would make it so.

Hikari stood with Toji watching the scene play out from the stairway door, she with a soft smile. Happy that Asuka was finally letting go and accepting everything that had happened to her.

Though Asuka never told Hikari anything about her past, she knew it had to have been pretty bad. Now Asuka had someone she could confide in.

Toji just watched in disbelief. The demon girl could cry, who knew.

The pair left as not to ruin the moment

After a while Asuka's tears stopped, she eased back a bit and looked into Shinji's eyes, they were everything she knew they were, soft and caring. Slowly they came together, their lips gently brushing each other.

Suddenly Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the living hell out of him. After a few seconds they parted, he smiled

"Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded and smiled a bit and laid her head back onto his chest

"I want to go home Shinji"

Shinji nodded

"We'll head back to Misato's for lunch and then just hang out…She's at work so we can just stay their until the meeting this evening alright"

She nodded

"Sure, I guess this means were dating now"

"I guess so"

"To tell the truth I've liked you for a long time. I was just to stuck up to notice"

"Asuka"

"No don't defend me this time. I was a brat Shinji, but I don't want to be anymore. You'll help me right"

He nodded

"Yeah, why wouldn't I help my girlfriend?"

Asuka smiled and chuckled a bit

"About time you grew a spine, my Baka"

Shinji helped Asuka to her feet. He froze when Asuka slipped her hand into his, they picked up their bags and headed home, he knew Misato would be pissed if she found out so he would call her when he got home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Asuka spent the rest of the day just sitting on the couch and talking. Eventually the pair tired and laid down for a nap, not knowing Misato was heading home early. She had been in meetings all day and hadn't had her cell phone turned on, she didn't know Asuka was with Shinji. He had set his clock for 4 pm and sat it beside of the couch so they would have time to get ready. This meeting was for all ravens and the Nerv command and primary staff, the pilots could attend should they choose

Misato walked in and was about to announce her presence when she noticed Shinji asleep on the couch…holding someone in his arms. Misato smirked

'So you have a girlfriend huh'

She creped over to the couch and looked over its arm. She gasped softly, their in Shinji's arms lay Asuka. Misato smiled and felt her eyes tear up a bit. She had been waiting for this for so long, and it finally happened. They were together. She had to call Yui to come home before they woke up…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuyutsuki, Jack-o and Evangel stood in the rebuilt commander's office looking out into the Geo-Front, watching the Ravens arrive, no one said anything for a while. Until Fuyutsuki turned to Jack-o

"What will you do when an angel attacks?"

"How may are left"

Fuyutsuki looked back out into the Geo-Front

"Three, we don't know anything else"

Jack nodded

"We'll fight, this is our home now. And gods help anyone who thinks they can take it away again"

Fuyutsuki nodded

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Asuka awoke at 10 min to 4 to the flash of a camera.

Both bolted up to see Yui and Misato standing at the door with Requiem and Rei. Yui just headed off to her room to put her camera away. Rei headed to her and her brother's room, Requiem followed her giving Shinji a pat on the shoulder on the way. Leaving the two with Misato, she smiled at the two teens

"About time you two, now get dressed it's almost time to go"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chairs and a podium had been set up on the floor of Eva Cage 7 for the meeting which was really just an announcement by jack. The titanic still form of Eva Unit 01 stood in the background, still locked in its bindings, never to move again.

Most of the ravens were milling about, may talking of the Eva, amazed it could even walk at its size much less fight.

Shinji stood with Requiem, Rei, Ritsuko, Misato, Yui, and surprisingly to everyone, Asuka. The later of who was arm in arm with the brown haired youth. Misato smiled seeing her young charges finally together. Yui smiled, she had missed a lot of Shinji and Rei's lives, but not seeing her children fall in love for the first time.

What really got Requiems attention was the presence of the A-2 Ranker Genobee pilot of AC Duel Face, the current A-3 ranker Agraya pilot of AC Red Star, and of the only raven that was a complete mystery to nearly everybody.

Standing in a corner, by himself, stood the only known survivor of the Human Plus experiment carried out by the corporation Murakumo Millennium, his Call Sign was Rebel 261, his name was Lantz Blades.

Several ravens had come up and spoken to them. Requiem was able to introduce some of the other ravens he knew such as Kaze, pilot of the newly built Hyperion II, Rogue Omega pilot of the Rogue Ena, Striker pilot of AC Overload, Kamion pilot of the Glaive, and Typhoon pilot of the Hurricane. She was a bit of a mystery as well; she had no real name to speak of as she couldn't remember it. She had suffered a rather nasty head injury and lost over 90 percent of her memory, she was rather cheerful. She was 5'8" with chestnut hair and green eyes, and average build, though as she walked off to talk to a few of the others Asuka realized something

"…she…she was checking me out…"

Rei looked over to her

"You could not tell"

Rei pointed across the room to where one of the surviving female operators stood talking to Typhoon…hand in hand

"They are lovers"

Requiem nodded

"Yeah, no really a secret either"

An announcement called over the inter com for everyone to sit.

The ravens then took their seats and waited as jack, and commander Fuyutsuki waked to the podium area along with a UN representative. The commander and the UN Rep took a seat as jack stepped up

"4 days ago, our home was savagely attacked by an unknown force of AI controlled MT's. Many of us, lost friends and loved ones, all of us are angered; Trust me when I say that we are hunting those responsible as we speak. As you all know the Canadian government has exiled us from the area the UN had set aside for us, leaving us nowhere to go to. For the past 2 days, myself and the remaining members of the administrative staff have been working tirelessly to find a new home for us and our families…we have found it. Far below this cavernous GeoFront, there is another cavern of similar size. We have been granted this area for our family's homes. I know some of you wont like the idea but it's the safest place on earth. Also, I along with the staff have voted to drop the name Ravens Nest, as that name will not reflect our new home…no…this will be a Ravens Ark. For more details I will turn this over to the UN's Representative"

Jack took his seat and UN Rep approached

"The UN had agreed to provide the funds to build the new Ravens Ark here in Tokyo 3. As the interior of the GeoFront is largely unused, the new garage facility and pilot dwellings will be built here, as will the Administrative facilities. Nerv HQ will remain in its current Area, occupying just below the GeoFront's surface and the few buildings there on. The cavern below Nerv HQ, which is of a similar size to the GeoFront its self, will house the Civilian District and one Arena. The rest will be added later by digging new additions onto the main cavern. A new elevator system will ferry people to and from the new civilian city, which after talks with the Ravens Administrators, ourselves and Nerv, will be called Layered, named so due to its construction. The ceiling city of Tokyo 3 will remain as is, as will all Eva related systems. I will now turn this meeting over to Jack-O"

Jack stepped back to the podium as the UN Rep, his job done, left.

"Though most buildings here in the city are empty, there wont be enough space for us all, for those who cant be housed inside the city above us the UN will be building temporary housing here in the GeoFront and Nerv will also allow some to take the unused quarters inside Nerv HQ itself. I know that may seem a bit odd, but the only thing that is actually reachable from that area is their office lounge and galley. These temporary prefabricated buildings will start arriving by tomorrow and should be done within the month. I know a few of you have children, thankfully none of whom were present during the attack. Though we didn't in the past, we will now permit you to bring them here once the temporary housing situation is dealt with. The Tokyo 3 school district had agreed to take them in and the UN has agreed to build a new school if necessary. Two levels down from here Nerv has a small garage area built. AC's needing repair will be sent there, the others will be placed here in this Eva cage, Lift 7 leads from the GeoFront to this cage and lift 10 leads from here to the repair area, once we leave here get your AC's and bring them back here. Thanks for your time ravens. We'll mail you all of the details"

With that the meeting adjourned, unsure of the situation with his, Orchid's and Zero's AC's Requiem sought out Jack to ask. He found him talking with Executioner and Evangel

"Hey jack I need to talk to you"

Jack turned to address the young raven

"What do you need Requiem?"

"Its about our AC's. Me, Zero and Orchid already have a small garage for our AC's next to Major Katsuragi's building, there's room for two more AC's so…"

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"With the Major, there's room so it shouldn't be a problem"

"Alright you 3 leave your AC's where they are. But once the GeoFront Garage is finished you have to move them"

"Understood"

"And Requiem"

"Yeah"

"You realize you have to start attending school right"

Requiem sighed

"I kind of figured I would, I know I'll be behind but will I at least be in Orchid and Zero's class"

Jack nodded

"I think I can arrange that, that would only put you a year behind"

"Ok, that's fine. Later"

Requiem headed off to catch up with Misato and the others. Life would get interesting from here on out.

**A/n there you go…14…on to 15**

**The theme for that and the new soundtrack adds for this story**

**Armored Core 4 – Track 01 Overture**

**Armored Core 4 – Track 24 Mr. Adam**

**Onward to 15 – A Revelation of truth**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/N there will be one change from the mainstay AC equipment, Op-Intensify will now be a part of an AC's computer and not an Option Part. This was done to help with the story. Also the main story arch will begin to come into focus in this chapter.**

**Also if you sent me an AC and you didn't include a description with the part numbers…I can't use it. I'll show you what I mean, here's the format I want you to use when you send them.**

**AC Name**: Lillian

**Head**: ZHD-MO/EGRET (Stable, high end head by Zio)  
**Core:** ZCL-XA/2 (Lightweight Zio-Matrix core with great basics)  
**Arms**: EAN-50 (Entry-level Emeraude model)  
**Legs**: ELN-2002-02A (Midweight Biped Leg Unit, Stable Emeraude signature model)  
**Extension**: E07AM-MORAY (missile intercept system with improved ammo stores)  
**Back unit R**: EM-AAT110 (Adds 10 extra ammo for all weapons)  
**Back unit L**: CR-WB72CGL (lightweight chain gun adapted to smaller rounds)  
**Arm Unit R**: WR04M-PIXIE2 (machine gun designed for extended combat operations)  
**Arm Unit L**: WL01 LB-ELF (early model Mirage laser blade design with average performance)

**Option parts** – O01-AMINO, CR-06955, CR-O7SLA, O03-CODON

Color: Blue primary with Gray secondary joint color

**This is all I wanted, no generator, no radiator, no boosters or FCS. Insides if you had them. **

**Worrying about the Generator, boosters, FCS, and radiators was a bit more than I could do right now…plus it would have been imposable to use parts from ALL of the games if we had to worry about those.**

**So if you sent in an AC please use the format above and send it again. I have pars lists but this will make the work of adding pats lists easier for me**

**Now that that's out of the way…onward**

**My prayers to the friends and families of those lost at VA Tech **

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 15**

The Past Returns to Haunt

The first days back to school for Shinji and Rei reminded him of his first few days at the school; everyone constantly hounded him about his AC…as where before it was his Eva, Rei also seemed to be having the same problem. Kensuke was the worst of the bunch; he constantly nagged at any of the Ravens he got a chance to talk to, constantly nagging for them to "put in a good word for him". Eventually Requiem and Lantz Blades, who also had to attend school due to his age, laid things out for him...right in front of the whole class. Requiem and Lantz pulled Kensuke to the side just before the teacher hand entered. Though Lantz gave off an aura of being emotionless like Rei use to, he was just extremely good at hiding them. Requiem spoke first

"Alright Kensuke, listen good cause I'm only going to say this once. We'll take you to take the entry exam…however, since you are insisting to take it with out first being invited into the Ravens by a Raven you won't receive any training like Shinji and Rei did"

Lantz nodded, keeping his emotionless tone

"That is true, also, because of those facts. Were you to fail, you would be shot, or the MT's you face would kill you. That is a law of the Ravens, if you take the test uninvited "If you fail, You Die"

They did this for two reasons, one, to shut him up, two, to prevent anyone else from asking the same thing.

Needless to say no one asked again

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem pulled the Wraith into the gap between two buildings…

The first Arena to be rebuilt was the City Arena. A wall and ceiling were simply constructed around one of the parts of old Tokyo where the water level was only a Meter deep…funny enough, it was near the old Jet Alone facility.

Requiem's opponent for the day was Rich Stitch in his AC Tablet. It mounted only a pair of Boost Assist extensions and a pair of large Sniper Rifles. It sat on a pair of reverse joint legs, a medium weight crest core, a Mirage built H09-SPIDER head and a pair of Crest CR-A9X2S arms. This would put him at the top of the B Ranks as Rich Stitch was the current B-1.

This guy loved to stay in the air, which was Requiem's problem…he didn't. But he did have his Missile Launcher and Karasawa. This guy would have to land eventually.

Requiem hit his boosters and shot to the top of one of the buildings. He knew he was exposed and was shown this when to sniper rounds slammed into his Core. He turned and got just what he wanted to see, the Tablet drop onto an adjacent roof. He had only a second or two so he got as good a lock as he could and fired.

Rich Stitch for his part saw the shot coming and tried side step to the right, but only managed to have the round hit his right arm instead of the core. The shock from the impact turned the AC even further. By the time he managed to right himself requiem had added a flight of missiles to the damaged arm, severing it from the core. He tried to bound away but requiem wasn't done.

Requiem decided to end this now by doing something even he didn't like to do…Spamming a weapon. Basically he brought one of his weapons into line, the Karasawa, and began to fire, he didn't stop either. There wasn't much Rich Stitch could do about it, every shot made his AC stumble a bit, he did manage to get a few rounds from his remaining rifle to hit the Wraith but not much came of it. The final Karasawa shot slammed into his core, knocking the Tablet off of the 20 story building and to the water below, Rich Stitch would spend the next few days in the hospital for broken ribs and multiple lacerations. But such was the risk of those who went into the Arena.

Requiem was now at the top of the B Ranks, sure he didn't like to Spam A Weapon like that but he was a raven, combat is never fair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That evening Hikari had invited everyone over for dinner. Toji, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Requiem arrived at about 6:00. Kensuke was attending some kind of convention and Hikari's younger sister was staying at a friend's house leaving only her elder sister Kodama at home, their father was working. Though since he had been reassigned to help repair the AC's his pay had increased and his work hours became more standardized, leaving him more time to spend with his daughters.

They all sat around the table eating the dinner Hikari had fixed with Shinji's help, he had insisted on helping.

Kodama had immediately taken an interest in Requiem, not as a potential boyfriend, but due to the fact he was dating Rei. Hikari had told her a lot about the Blue haired girl, how much she kept to herself and the fact that she had earned the title "Ice Queen" at school.

How far away the now seemed…

Seeing Rei sitting and talking with the others, though still keeping her cool demeanor, was a bit refreshing. Hikari turned to Requiem to ask him about what he had said earlier

"Umm, Requiem, May I ask you something"

"Sure what"

"Is it true what you told Mr. Aida, that if you fail a raven's exam, they kill you?"

Requiem nodded

"Yeah, unless your invited by another Raven, its one of our ways of keeping just anybody from signing up "If You Fail, You Die"

After a moment Hikari spoke up again

"Do you…know anybody who has…taken it that way?"

He nodded

"I know a few who made it. Genobee did, and Agraya, so did the other Raven in our class Lantz, But he's…different"

Shinji looked up

"What do you mean, different"

Requiem looked up from his meal; everyone had trained their attention on him

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you, but this information does not leave this place, I don't care how much you may want to tell. And if you think you may not be able to keep from talking, you should leave"

Kodama stood

"Well I may as well head to bed, Hikari make sure to put the dishes away ok"

After she had left Hikari turned to requiem and nodded

"Go ahead"

He nodded

"Back before I became a raven there was a Corporation called Murakumo Millennium. They along with a Corporation called Chrome started the production of AC's and MT's. Murakumo had started a program called the Human Plus. Basically they were trying to create the perfect soldier for their own uses. It was a pretty brutal procedure, they replaced the subject's Nervous system, Muscles and such with artificial and cybernetic replacements, what's worse was that the person had to be 89 percent aware of what was happening so they could test weather or not it was working. Most of them died on the table or went insane; Lantz survived it…when he was 5"

Hikari gasp while the others just sat there with stunned expressions, after a moment requiem continued

"When the UN found out about the experiments the quietly spewed Murakumo under the rug, then a new upstart Corporation called Emeraude took over their assets after the UN had destroyed all traces of the program. The a few years ago Emeraude was bought and became a subsidiary of Crest Ind. He's the only survivor of the Human Plus. Of all ravens he has the potential to be in the Arena's A Ranks but he can't"

Asuka spoke up

"Why not"

"Because he can do things with an AC no other raven can, now it doesn't make him instantly better than everyone. I've defeated him in a mission before, but it does give him an edge we naturals don't have. You see a normal Raven in an AC cant handle firing back weapons like cannons and chin guns while standing, we lose balance and fall over. His AC is like an extension to his body, that's why it almost seems to breathe and moves like a human would. The nest considered it cheating in the arena so they banned him from it"

Everyone stayed quiet for a bit until Hikari broke the tension and began to talk about something else.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem sat on the roof eating his lunch with his newly acquired circle of friends. Shinji and Rei were there obviously, but so were Hikari, Toji and Kensuke who, though he would talk to him, hadn't asked Requiem anything AC related since he and Lantz had given Kensuke their little talk.

On their first day he and Lantz hadn't even tried to hide the fact that they were Ravens. Which of course, thanks to Kensuke, the whole School knew by days end.

A gentle touch on his arm from Rei brought him back to reality

"What's troubling you?"

He looked over to her

"Huh, nothing, just thinking"

"Oh, what of?"

"Just recent stuff, the Ark's formation and everything"

"Ahh, I see"

Rei laid her head over onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist; he in turn put his arms around her shoulders, she sighed contently. Nearby Asuka and Shinji were sitting in a similar embrace. Hikari looked over at Toji who was looking off at the Transport Helicopters which had been arriving all day carrying supplies and materials from every nation and corporation on earth for what was considered the biggest construction job since the building of the GeoFront and Tokyo 3...the construction of the new Ravens Ark facility and the new Layered City for the Ravens families and other civilian workers.

Hikari slipped her hand into his, he turned to look at the girl who gave him a soft smile, and he returned it and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hikari's smile brightened and her blush intensified.

There had been other changes as well. Nerv had devoted the repair crews that use to be assigned to repair unit 01 to the repair of the Ravens AC's.

Commander Fuyutsuki had tried to hand command over to Yui and retake his old Sub Commander job, but Yui wouldn't have it and instead opted to direct the team dealing with the AC's.

Misato had more a less straitened everything up; Section 2 had been overhauled as had the security inside HQ.

Ritsuko, instead of just activating the destruct system for the Dummy Cores, gave each of the clones a lethal dose of Morphine; it was the most humanitarian was she knew. They were too dangerous to be left alive.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yui and Misato stood in what had once been called the Valley of Death in the deepest parts of Terminal Dogma. After Nerv technicians had removed the built up LCL and placed it into 3 large storage tanks located where the Cloning facility use to be and transferred Lilith to a higher level and placed her into cryogenic storage, an N2 mine had been used to clear out the debris. Dozens of Salt pillars which had built up in the LCL. It had also vaporized the old "Eva Graveyard' and the chamber that use to hold Lilith, creating a vast open space for the new city.

But that had "opened up" a new problem, literally, a 10 meter wide hole leading to another cavern far below.

A ground penetrating radar system had shown the cavern to be a series of interconnected chambers covering an area as large as the cavern in which they now stood and about a kilometer blow their feet. Readings had also picked up what had seemed imposable…a dormant power supply, barely in operation.

From the looks of the hole it was circular…almost as if it had been drilled and then sealed. After consorting with the UN as this was their project, it was decided that a Raven would go to investigate along with a team of MTs. The chamber its self sat well below the level where Lilith's chamber had been which brought Yui back to a thought she hadn't expressed for 15 years.

It was something many of those who had worked at Nerv with her in the early days considered stupid and childish. That perhaps the GeoFront wasn't as natural…or alien as had once been believed. The fact that a probe send half way down the shaft to retrieve samples had returned with samples that carbon dating had indicated to be 10,000 years old, dating back to 1st impact, only fueled Yui's idea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem sat in the Wraith which stood next to the opening to the cavern below. Crest Industries had also contracted him to test a new core in combat conditions after this mission. As a reward he got to keep it.

The core was an update to one of their light models the CR-C840/UL. The new core was designated the CR-C45L3, it was equipped with an OverBoost and Anti-missile system. Due to the difference in weight of the Wraiths normal core and the new light one. Requiem would able to equip his CR-WB91 LGL Linear Cannon along with his WB11M-Hydra missile launcher during the test after this mission. Right now he had his HYDRA missile launcher; CR-WB91 LGL Linear Cannon and was also carrying an Emeraude built EWG-GSH8 Shotgun in his left hand and his normal Linear Rifle in the right. He had gotten use to the Crest built CR-52PXC core and CR-21PXL legs his parents had designed and intended to use them.

On his left hip hangar he placed his CR-WL88LB3 laser blade. He wasn't about to risk the Karasawa on this mission.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Larna, Requiem's operator, was nervous as hell. She was sitting at her temporary station on the Nerv command bridge. All around her were Nerv personnel scurrying about doing their jobs. She just hoped everything went alright for this, everyone was watching her. On another level of the bridge they had set up another set of temporary stations for other operators, only 10 though, and there was another on the same level with her. All of them had operators stationed and coordinating missions. Jack only wanted 12 Ravens away at a time for now. Her station sat right behind the 3 main Nerv operators or,"bridge bunnies" as they were called. She had been talking to one of them, the female Maya Ibuki, just before the mission had started. Honestly she liked the girl; she would make a good operator if she had a chance.

"Requiem can you hear me"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem acknowledged

"I'm here Larna, what's up"

"Its time to begin, there are 4 Nerv MT's at the bottom of the shaft. They've set up a secure zone in the room immediately at the bottom; Intel indicates the whole facility down there is man made"

"How old'

"Roughly 10,000 years"

"That's imposable, even the oldest civilization on earth was no more than 8,000 and they were living in mud brick huts, how the hell did they dig down that far"

"Actually there's more, Nerv seems to think they may have carved out both the GeoFront, the cavern the Layered City will be built in and this place all at once. But that's why your going down there, here's the mission. You're to go down and map out the facility, destroy any security units that remain active and secure the facility. A raven has been contracted to go down and wait with the MT's as back up should you need it"

"Who"

"This will be Zero's first mission"

Requiem nodded

"I acknowledge, just say when"

"Once zero arrives go on down"

"Roger"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The two AC's hit the bottom about half an hour later. They immediately noticed the 4 combat MT's standing near a door on the far edge of the room. The AC's com unit's crackled to life

"Thanks for coming raven; I'm sure the situation was explained by your operator"

The wraith stepped up to the door at the other side of the room which led into the facility

"Yeah, I go in, destroy all defenses, and then you guys move in and secure it. Zero is my back up incase I get in deep"

The MT pilot nodded

"confirmed Raven, show them what you got'

"Roger"

"Now opening door"

The lead MT stepped up to the door and opened it, Requiem called up Shinji on the com line

"listen, here's what we'll do, I'll clear out everything until I find a room, once its clear you guys move up, 2 MT's will stay here to keep the door open for us to pull out if we have to. The other two will go with you and stay in that room, then once I move to and clear the next one, you'll move up again until we find either a control room or the power core. Then you will guard that until I'm done, got that"

Shinji nodded

"…yeah, I got it"

"Don't be so nervous, remember Rei had to do this alone on her first mission, you'll get use to it'

Shinji nodded again, requiem turned the Wraith toward the now open door

"Here I go"

He hit is over boost and shot into the hallway beyond…..

**A/n this marks the beginning of the main story arc; from here on I'll be working toward the stories conclusion. See ya at 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/N Here's all that parts lists and AC Games I have as of now **

**Armored Core 1 and Master of Arena**

**Armored Core 2 **

**Armored Core 2 Another Age**

**Armored Core 3 (strategy guide)**

**Armored Core Nexus**

**Armored Core Last Raven**

**Getting Last Raven and Nexus is what precipitated the re do of all of this…but with that done we can move on now to the rest of the story. **

**Please note…IF YOU HAVE NOT RE-READ THE STORY DO SO NOW!!!!!!!**

**I changed major story points and it would be best to re-read or you will be totally lost!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 16**

Facility of old Nightmares

The first hall Requiem found himself in was lit only by the few surviving lights along the ceiling. He could see that the hall split into 2 separate halls a distance ahead. One curved right while the other curved left and descended. He decided to check the right branch first

As he approached it the radar built into his AC's head tagged what appeared to be some form of MT, now weather or not it was active was up in the air. He stopped at the edge of the hallway and turned toward the open side passage

"Here goes'

The 4 MTs first sent down reported contact with an unknown MT, though they couldn't see because of the low light level they did come under fire, it used a combination of both energy and solid weapons.

This was probably that one, hiding and waiting.

He hit his thrusters and stopped in front of the opening. There in front of a collapse in the side hall stood a rather ungainly MT. its arms reached almost past its knees and ended in a 4 barrel gun where its hands should be. At the top of its torso sat a back lit triangular red spot the requiem guessed was its camera and sensor systems.

The camera seemed to glow brighter for a moment, and then the MT raised its arms and opened fire. The right arm fired solid rounds while the left fired energy. Requiem back thrusted and shot back around the corner, the MT didn't use its boosters but began to follow on foot.

Requiem moved up to the mouth of the hall and waited for the MT to round the corner

"Just a bit more"

The MT turned the corner and came face to face with the business end of his Emeraude made shot gun. Requiem chuckled and shook his head at the MT's stupidity

"Dumb ass"

He fired; the shotgun pellets tore into the MT's red sensors, shredding metal and electronics as though they were cardboard and tin foil. The MT rocked back on its hips and fell to the floor. Requiem called up the head MT back by the entry

"I thought you guys had trouble with this thing, one shot from my shot gun took it down"

the head MT responded

"our laser rifles just bounced off it, it must have some kind of tolerance to energy weapons. we'll call for our machine guns"

Requiem nodded

"good idea, you catch all of that Zero"

the sound of Shinji's voice came over the com line

"yes"

"good, you should call for a rifle as well, go for a solid sniper rifle"

"I can't afford one right now, I wanted to switch to one though, I really don't like this thing"

Requiem scanned his radar…nothing in range; he punched up a few things then spoke again

"I just ordered one for you; Morrison had a Zio-Matrix ZWG-SRF/8 in the shop and should be sending it with the MT's machine guns. Let me know when you get them, I won't go to far ahead until you do"

"ok…and thanks…when I sell my laser rifle I'll repay you"

Requiem thought for a moment

"Your birthday is in a few days right"

Shinji nodded

"Yeah"

"And you wanted to switch to this one anyway right"

"Yeah"

"Well consider this your birthday present then and treat yourself and Asuka to a night out when you sell the laser rifle"

Shinji just nodded, he hadn't really gotten much for his past birthdays, and of what he did get nothing compared to a 41000 credit Zio-Matrix built AC sniper rifle…this just meant he would need an extreme long range FCS.

About 10 min later a small cable lifted cage arrived carrying the MT's weapons and Shinji's sniper rifle, once Requiem got word he began to move on.

Since the side hall was blocked he followed the main corridor, as soon as he rounded the corner and started down a ceiling mounted turret opened fire on him. He boosted back and fired 2 rounds from his linear rifle into the small energy gun, which then exploded. That struck him as odd

"Even the turrets are weak to solid weapons; these people and their enemies must have relied on energy weapons…now I know I'm glad I didn't bring the Karasawa"

He moved on along the corridor and deeper underground until he came to a closed door, the voice of the Wraiths onboard computer chimed

**Gate Check, Unable to unlock gate…advise pilot to destroy locking mechanism**

Requiem scowled, but thanked his mother in heaven for lending her voice to this AC AI, at least now he could hear it from time to time

"Grrrr…Larna can you see the lock"

"Look around the door, see if you can find anything that could be a locking mechanism, any kind of console"

"Alright, any idea what's on the other side of this'

"None"

"Damn it"

Next to the door he noticed what looked like a control console at about the height a person would use. He lowered his Linear Rifle and fired. He heard an audible click and his computer voice sounder in his ears

**Gate Check, Gate Unlocked, Proceed with caution**

"I got it"

The doors slid opened and he was immediately assaulted by fire from not only 2 ceiling turrets but two of the same type of MT's as before. He raised his linear rifle and fired at the two MT's, distracting them long enough for him to back thrust and allow the door to close. He quickly formulated a plan

"Hey Zero, get up here"

After a few moments, Shinji in the Diligence arrived, sniper rifle in hand.

"What is it?"

"There are 2 MT's and 2 turrets inside that room, I'll go left you go right. You hit an MT and turret and I'll hit the rest"

"Right"

The pair approached the door

"On 3…1….2….3"

The doors opened and the pair shot in, Requiem immediately fired his linear rifle into the ceiling turret, the round shredded the small energy gun resulting in the detonation of its power supply, Shinji's sniper rifle had similar results.

Requiem then turned on the MT, spinning the wraith around with its boosters and firing his shotgun into the machine then finishing it with a quick shot from his Linear Rifle.

Shinji spun around and dropped to a knee, he then fired his slug gun into the MT in front of him. It rocked back and stumbled a bit before raising its arms and firing its arm weapons at him. He jumped back and shot to the side and began to fire his sniper rifle as he went each round fired dug into the MT and finally it dropped to the ground. Requiem came over his line

"Nice job Zero"

"Thanks"

The pair looked around the large cavernous room they were now in. It was lined floor to ceiling with multiple levels of dormitories; Requiem walked over and looked onto one that was on his AC's head level

"Looks like some kind of housing district, it's pretty intact. Do you see this Larna?"

Larna's voice came over the line

"Yeah we see it, hold position and secure the room; a team from Nerv is on the way"

"Roger that, MT's 1 and 2 move up to our position, 3 and 4 stay put and wait for the team"

Requiem got a chorus of acknowledgments from the 4 MT team

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once the team had arrived Requiem continued on. In the next corridor he encountered another MT and 2 more ceiling turrets, 3 shots from his linear cannon finished them. Thus far his AP had dropped a bit, but nothing to really worry about

"You think they would have given them a bit more armor against solid weapons"

At the end of that hall he came to another locked door, slashing away the locking mechanism he stepped inside only to come under fire from 4 more turrets.

"Oh come on not these again"

These were a bit more powerful than the last group and caused a bit more damaged, he had to move around a bit more than the last ones. After destroying the turrets he finally took a look around, the room itself was empty except for what appeared to be some kind of computer station which came to his AC knee and what appeared to be a titanic computer system standing in the center of the room. It was circular and lined with computer stations. The side facing the computer station sitting away from the rest held a gigantic monitor, all still powered. At the far corner of the room sat a lift, going down. Requiem punched up his operator on his com.

"Larna do you see this"

"Yes we see it, stay put; Nerv's team is on the way"

"Roger"

Shinji, the 2 MT's and Ritsuko with a group of Techs arrived a bit later and immediately got to work while Shinji and Requiem went and secured the lower level which like the one above only had 4 gun turrets on the ceiling, it looked just like the room above but with out any computer terminals. The MT's then came down and secured the door while Shinji and Requiem used their thrusters to return to the level above. It was about that time that all hell broke loose

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the bridge inside Nerv everyone was in a panic

"Blue pattern confirmed'

"MAGI confirm it's the 15th angel"

Misato stood looking at the readouts of the angel

"Damn it, and with Ritsuko gone below, what's its status"

Maya looked at her monitors

"Its in geosynchronous orbit above us, it's outside all of our weapons range, its AT Field is on an order of magnitudes two times higher than anything detected before"

The door on the command tower opened, in walked Commander Fuyutsuki, Yui, and Chairman Keel. Fuyutsuki was the first to speak up

"What's the current status?"

Maya spoke up

"Its outside out weapons range and its AT Field is far stronger than anything detected before, the MAGI give a 22 percent chance or weapons will be effective against it"

Misato turned to look at her

"What about the JSSDF's positron rifle"

"The Magi considered that to, it would only be partially effective and even then it has to descend"

Yui spoke

"But why is it just sitting there, could it be that it doesn't fell Adam anymore"

Keel stepped in

"If that were the case the 14th wouldn't have attacked us, no it's probably homing in on Lilith"

Misato nodded

"Alright launch Asuka and….."

Keel cut her off

"Belay that"

He looked down to Maya

"Miss Ibuki will you patch me through to the pilots please"

"Yes sir"

The techs had learned not to question the chairman, he knew more about this than them and most likely already knew what to do. The images of the pilots appeared on the gigantic holographic screen

"Tell me, which of you has the best aim, and which has experience with a javelin?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Toji in Unit 00 sat on the lift going down to the chamber that now held the 2nd angel Lilith. He had heard of the angel but this would be the first time he would actually see it.

Out of the three pilots he had the 2nd best aim, but he was the only one ever to have trained with a javelin before, thus the duty of killing the angel fell to him.

His instructions were simple, he was to remove the red spiral lance from the angel's chest and replace it with a fake one he had been provided, it supposedly was just as potent as the original but he would have only seconds to do this before the angel began to regenerate

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The ravens and the team below had continued their work even though they knew how serious the situation going on above them was. Requiem had pressed on deeper into the facility. In the hallway beyond the computer control room 2nd level had been another MT, which he easily dispatched with a pointblank blast from his shotgun. On the right that hall split off into another, but he kept heading strait. Finally coming to another door

After destroying the locking mechanism, and another MT which waited on the other side, he entered the room.

It appeared to be some kind of lab, though most of the equipment was trashed from what appeared to be a minor cave-in. Requiem punched up Ritsuko's com frequency.

"Doc I'm sending some images to you, what the hell is all of this"

After receiving the images and studying them for a moment Ritsuko responded

"It appears to be some kind of Bio-research lab; even in its condition that equipment is light-years beyond what we currently have, once we are done here we'll move up to that room"

"Alright"

He opened another line

"Larna, have Zero move up to my location and keep this room secure, once he's here I'm going to move on"

"Roger raven"

Once Shinji had moved up, he continued on

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The set up was simple

The 5th child would deploy in unit 03 and distract the advancing angel while Toji took aim with the lance and cut the angel down

No sooner had Kaoru hit the surface and deployed with the new positron rifle than the angel focused in on him and unleashed what appeared to be a beam of light struck his Eva.

He knew Ariel was attempting to enter his mind but he would have none of it, unlike the 2nd child or the 4th, he was able to resist her. Though he would keep just how a secret for now. Though he didn't really know what he would do now that he had confirmed Adam's destruction.

What was the point of a mission whose goal was no longer in existence?

On the other side of the city Toji in Eva 00 rose up, holding its weapon. The red spiral shaped Lance of Longinus. Toji stood ready as the Eva's targeting computer received its data directly from the Magi. Misato's voice came over the line

"Toji, were almost ready, the angel is trying to use some kind of Psychic attack against Kaoru but his AT Field holding out for now, get ready"

"Already am"

"Good"

Maya's voice was the next over the line

"Countdown ready, throw in 3…2…1"

Unit 00 took two steps forward and hurled the lance with every ounce of strength it had. The red lance shot through the atmosphere and flew, strait and true, into the angel. It pierced the angel and appeared to turn it inside out in the process. Misato looked to Maya

"Status"

"The angel has been silenced"

Everyone heard Toji hell over the com line

"Heh heh, Toji 2-Angels zip"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Aoba spoke up

"The lance is moving on an outbound trajectory, it's past the moon and moving toward the inner solar system. The Magi predict it has a 76 percent chance of impacting Venus and a 24 percent chance of moving on and being vaporized by the sun as it passes Mercury"

Keel nodded

"So it is now beyond our reach, most likely forever"

Fuyutsuki nodded

"Yes, retrieve the pilots, and pass on a job well done"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The call came down from Nerv of their near flawless victory over the angel which earned a brief moment of relief for the crews and Ravens in the abandoned base below Nerv, Shinji was especially glad no one was hurt.

Requiem had moved on back down the hall leading back to the computer control room and had headed down the hallways off branch. After a moment he encountered another branch and decided to investigate this time, the door was locked with no apparent locking device on the door. He decided to head back down the way he didn't go before and see if there was a lock release in that room…

What he got was a room full of 6 MT's only about knee high to his AC with little energy guns no more powerful than the first turret he had encountered.

He quickly dispatched them all and moved to the single structure in the room, a computer column slightly smaller than the one before. His onboard computer tagged it as the facilities security control computer. He dropped his now empty shot gun and equipped his laser blade, one clean slash from the energy bade and 2 linear rifle rounds took the system offline, he the turned and headed back toward the locked door, which he now found unlocked.

What he found beyond was rather disappointing, nothing, the hall beyond had caved in. he keyed up his com and contacted his operator

"Larna I've hit a dead end with no where else to go, requesting orders"

After a moment her voice came over the line

"Well done, Nerv will take the rest from there, go ahead and return, Zero will meet you at the lift"

"Roger that, on my way, and pass this on to Zero, good job on his first mission"

Shinji received the message as he headed back to the lift. 2 more Nerv MT's were on the way to reinforce the group already there.

He figured he would be a bit more shaken after this, but he wasn't. His time in Eva had readied him for this for the most part. After all, everybody got pre or post battle shakes, nervousness brought on by the stress of battle. It was a fact, it happened to everybody to a greater or lesser extent.

A/n well there's 16th chapter and the 15th angel dead, I hope the re-do brought the story up to everyone's expectations

later


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – Don't own Eva or Armored Core or anything in this chapter with a copy write on it, but you know that, don't you.**

**A/N Before you ask, seeing as how I had just subjected this story to a massive re-build I didn't really see a point in doing it again, so I'll keep it going.**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Quote the Raven**

**Chapter 17**

March of History

A full week had passed since the 15th's attack and Requiem's mission into the abandoned facility, which had been determined to be a research facility by Ritsuko and her data analysis team. The artifacts recovered from the facility were brought out and stored in the unused Cage 2 for analysis.

The facility's computer core also held a vast data storage system as well as a complete historical reference. This painted a vastly different picture of human technological advancement up to current time.

Fuyutsuki sat reading over the report Ritsuko had submitted, Jack-O and the UN had also received copies. The UN was still debating weather or not to reveal what had been learned.

Or burry it as they had the truth of second impact, which was most likely as one could lead to the other.

**Except from the report of Dr Ritsuko Akagi  
September 14 2015  
06:34:21 Hours**

…**..also due to the fact that the machine recovered in the collapsed research lab contains biological material identical to the samples recovered from the 4****th**** angel and the fact that it generates a slight blue waveform pattern, we must conclude the two are linked. This fact is collaborated by the data recovered from the Ancient facility computer core, though it will be years before we are able to decipher all of the data. Much of which is either corrupted, or has simply decayed with time….**

He read a bit further down.

**...it is my belief that the Ancient civilization that once existed on earth was wiped out by their own run-away AI controlled machines. One of these designs we have previously designated as "Unknowns". These machines, responsible for the destruction of the ravens nest, match descriptions in the computer core's logs of a last resort weapon intended to destroy everything on the planets surface should their faction lose the world war that they had engaged in with what ever factions there were at the time, that data has yet to be uncovered….**

He stopped at a phrase about half way down.

…**.it is my belief that the angels could very well be left over from this lost civilization, or remaining units that had also gone on a rampage. Though why they did not re-activate until now remains a mystery.**

This actually made since to him, the angels did behave in such a way as to suggest an AI program. They were set on the single minded goal of reunion with Adam; he would have to get Ritsuko to find out exactly how he and Lilith figured into this equation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji's eyes shifted open. He was awakened by stirring by the weight on his chest. He looked down to see Asuka slowly stirring awake. He leaned down a bit and kissed the top of her head which fully woke her. She stretched and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Morning hansom"

She moved up and kissed him. The pair just lay together for a while until Yui knocked on their door.

"Come on you two time to get up, you have to leave in an hour"

The pair climbed out of bed and gathered their things. Requiem and Rei were already awake and ready. They were suppose to go to the Garage today after school to complete some work on their AC's

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The new garage facility in the GeoFront had been completes that morning and all ravens moved their AC's to it, including Requiem, Rei and Shinji's. They had arrived after school and split up to work on their respective machines, giving help to each other as needed. Asuka sat with Shinji watching as he worked.

Shinji looked over his re-designed AC. After his mission in the Ancient Facility he had decided to do a complete redesign of the machine.

**AC Name**: Backdraft  
**Raven**: Zero  
**Head**: H05-HORNET (redesigned 3rd generation model)  
**Core**: CR-C98E2 (state of the art EO design, based on C89E model)  
**Arms**: CR-A92X5 (4th generation design with low energy consumption)  
**Legs:** LH1 0-JAGUAR2 (jaguar model design featuring balance adjustments)  
**Extension**: none  
**Back Unit R**: CR-WB78GL (high power folding grenade launcher)  
**Back Unit L**: CR-WB73MP (mid-sized missile launcher)  
**Arm Unit R**: WR04M-PIXIE2 (machine gun designed for extended battle)  
**Arm Unit L**: CR-WL79B2 (modified WL69LB, Improved offensive stats)  
**Color**: black primary with Gray secondary and black joint color, red details

What Shinji still didn't understand was why Genobee of all ravens would help him. He had more a less redesigned the AC after Shinji had first finished it, replaced a missile launcher with the insanely heavy grenade launcher and tuned the newly designed lightweight AC to carry it.

After trying the AC out though Shinji decided to leave it as it was. It had good mobility and balance so why bother. Plus the fire power of that grenade launcher would come in handy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Requiem's test of the new Crest core, the CR-C45L3, had just finished. For being an upgrade to the CR-C840/UL this thing was impressive.

He now stood looking at the Wraith with the new core, and then back over to the core his parents had designed. Which sat next to Wraith on a pair of CR-LH9253's Requiem had spare. Suddenly requiem was struck by a rather interesting idea. He turned to Morison.

"Hey Morison, each raven is allowed 2 secondary AC's right?"

The head tech looked over at the teen, then back to the wraith.

"Yeah why'

He looked back over to Requiem, following his line of thought.

"Oh no, you're not thinking of…"

Requiem smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes, yes I am!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei looked at the screen showing the Lillian. Mirage had dropped support and spar parts manufacture for all older Zio-Matrix model parts, much as crest had done with all Emeraude parts except weapons. So she had switched to their Mirage and Crest equivalents. She had selected a lightweight crest core to lighten the load and increase speed. She had also swapped her laser blade for a shotgun and exchanged her extra ammo pod for a basic missile launcher.

**AC Name**: Lillian  
**Head**: H01-WASP (First generation Mirage model well designed and still popular)  
**Core:** CR-C840/UL (lightweight OB model with built in hangers)  
**Arms**: CR-A80S3 (3rd generation model which expands on the A71S2 design)  
**Legs**: CRLH84L2 LH79L successor with improved defense and load capacity)  
**Extension**: none  
**Back unit R**: CR-WB72CGL (lightweight chain gun adapted to smaller rounds)  
**Back unit L**: CR-WB69M (single-launch small missile, takes time to lock on)  
**Arm Unit R**: WR02M-PIXIE (base machine gun model enabling rapid fire bursts)  
**Arm Unit L**: CR-WH76S (Shotgun designed fro sue in close-quarters fighting)  
**Color**: Blue primary with Gray secondary and joint color and black detail

She was satisfied with the results; she had found the balance between armor and speed she was looking for. Her next mission would show its effectiveness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone went home that evening. Yui had stayed to work while the kids went home. They found Misato walking though the kitchen in a "little black dress" apparently getting ready for a date. Asuka crossed her arms.

"And just where are you going?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"To dinner"

"With who?"

Misato smirked.

"Tyree Frostmorn"

Requiem raised and eyebrow.

"You're going out with Executioner"

Misato nodded.

"Yep, dinner and then maybe a party, Yui said she would be home by 10. Asuka you and the others have a Sync test tomorrow so just stay home. The rest of you have school so get to bed on time"

The teens nodded. Executioner arrived about 30 min later and off the pair went for a date Misato hoped to repeat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, after school, Requiem brought Shinji, Rei and Asuka to the garage to see the results of his conversation with Morison the day before. There in two bays stood what looked like, two Wraiths?

"What do you think?"

Everyone just looked at the two AC's. They recognized the original Wraith easily enough, but the second one was a bit different. Requiem stepped forward.

"I call them Wraith Alpha and Wraith Beta. The alpha is the same as before, Beta's based on the new crest core I tested. I gave Beta the Linear rifle and linear Cannon and a new missile launcher. It has higher performance than the alpha but not as much punch thanks to the Karasawa"

**AC Name**- Wraith Alpha  
**Pilot** - Requiem  
**Head** – CR-H98X5-EYE4 (Crest EYE model with expanded radar capacity)  
**Core**: CR-52PXC (Crest prototype core based heavily on the CR-C90U3, has both OB and EO functions)  
**Arms** – CR-A92X5 (4th generation design with low energy consumption)  
**Legs**: CR-21PXL (Crest prototype legs based heavily on the CR-LH80S2, has installed hanger units on upper legs)  
**Extension** - none  
**Back unit R** –CR-WB69M (Single launch missile launcher)  
**Back Unit L** – WB1 1 M-HYDRA (missile splits into 4 separate warheads after launch)  
**Arm Unit R** – Karasawa Mk II (high power laser rifle with high energy use)  
**Arm Unit L** – CRWL69LB (basic model laser blade meant for close combat)  
**Color**: Brown primary with Gray secondary and Black joint color

**AC Name**- Wraith Beta  
**Pilot** - Requiem  
**Head **– CR-H98X5-EYE2 (armor reinforced version of the H97XS)  
**Core**: CR-C45L3 (Crest prototype lightweight core, has OB function)  
**Arms** – CR-A92X5 (4th generation design with low energy consumption)  
**Legs**: CR-LH92S3 (4th generation design with emphasis on overall performance)  
**Extension** - none  
**Back unit R** – WB04M-NYPHE2 (small missile launcher, 12 lock max)  
**Back Unit L** – CR-WB91 LGL (reduced weight Linear Gun, uses smaller rounds than the WB7LG)  
**Arm Unit R** – CR-WR93RL (high heat attack linear rifle equipped with a new mechanism)  
**Arm Unit L **– CRWL69LB (basic model laser blade meant for close combat)  
**Color**: Brown primary with Gray secondary and Black joint color

Requiem smiled and turned to face the 3 other teens.

"Wraith Alpha is for when I finally catch 9-Ball and Arena matches. The Beta will be general use for missions, so what do you think"

Rei looked over to him.

"I'm sure they will both perform as you have designed them to"

Requiem walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and melted into the embrace. Shinji couldn't help but slip his hand into Asuka's and steal a quick kiss. Requiem went on to explain more about the Beta and exactly why he had built another AC. By the end Shinji and Rei were also contemplating building a second one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few days later Requiem, Shinji, Rei, Toji Asuka, Kensuke, Lantz, and Hikari kicked back on the school roof during lunch. The group of teens sat chatting and eating their lunches as normal. No angels had come; the only excitement had been Requiem and Rei heading out on missions. Shinji was to go on his first solo mission tomorrow, though he was confident he could handle it.

All was quiet at Nerv as well. Ritsuko was busy today. Today was her day off, and she had a contract.

As everyone sat eating lunch a sound similar to low rolling thunder caught their attention. Requiem and Lantz immediately snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. The both knew the sound of a Grenade Launcher. Suddenly Requiem's cell phone went off. He snatched it from his pocket.

"Go ahead"

"Requiem its Larna, a Crest transport carrying supplies for the Layered City has been attacked, they called for you specifically"

"Why me"

She paused for a moment, when she finally spoke her voice seemed small.

"It's Nine-Ball"

Requiem's eyes widened, Lantz who had heard everything snatched the phone from him.

"This is Lantz; send my AC along with the Wraith up on the 3rd launch elevator that will bring them up in front of the school. We'll deal with this"

He handed the phone back to its owner and took off; Requiem put the phone back to his ear.

"Do what he said, and send the Wraith Alpha, I designed it for this"

"I will good luck"

"Thanks"

He hung up and turned to the others.

"I have to go, Shinji get the girls to Nerv through the entrance nearest here, Hikari I suggest you keep everybody here"

Asuka spoke up.

"What the hell's going on?"

Requiem turned.

"I'm going to finish 9-Ball"

He kissed Rei took off. The group quickly followed him. They found him and Lantz standing next to the road as it opened up and one of the Evangelion elevators lifted their AC's to the surface. Hikari turned and helped the teachers keep the students away from the machines as the pilots jumped in. before he boarded his AC, Requiem walked over to Rei and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be fine; I'll be back before you know it, so don't worry. And don't get involved, I don't want you getting hurt for this. This is something I have to do"

"What about Lantz"

"He has just as much right to fight as I do. Trust me Rei; go to HQ with Shinji and Asuka. I figure Toji will go too. I'll see you when I get back"

He let her go and headed for the Wraith Alpha, as he was climbing in Rei called out.

"Joshua"

He looked down at her; she blushed, but didn't waver.

"I love you"

He smiled down at her from atop the 8 meter tall knelling AC.

"I love you too, I'll be back soon"

He climbed into his AC and strapped in.

"This is it Wraith, were going after 9-Ball"

The AI's voice chimed in his ears.

**In this configuration we have a 30 percent chance considering you past performance against him.**

Requiem nodded.

"I know, but I was a lot worse back then. I know we can do this"

**Rodger, Engaging combat mode, all systems ready.**

"Right, lets end this, you with me Lantz"

His fellow Ravens voice chimed over the com line.

"Confirmed"

Both AC's hit their boosters and shot off in search of 9-Ball, to end its menace for the final time.

**A/N as you probably figured this whole chapter was set up for the final battle between Wraith and 9-Ball next chapter. And sorry this took so long**

**Also, what would you think about an Evangelion/Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time crossover...or maybe with Star Trek in the Next Generation/DS9/voyager era**


	18. Note

Hello :)

So, tell me truly now, how many of you thought this was dead as a doornail. (Looks as the raised hands) Well truthfully I did too. But as of late I've had some time from my class I've been going back over my old works. This one stands out as my longest, well except for Why Me but that's another point. Something else I noticed about it was the grammar…or lack there of. At points this one was…painful to read. I remember when I was first writing this everyone keep saying I needed to improve the grammar and I kept asking why.

Why should I double check the grammar…I was a noob.

Now with a couple of years, yes years, more experience and college lever English and creative writing classes under my belt I'm going to take the stories I've done I like best and redo them. Updating their grammar and textural appearance so that not only are they smooth to read, but look nice. With things like punctuation and paragraphs or what ever they need.

So probably within the coming month expect to see chapters drop off of this and improved chapters replacing them. No real story alterations will be made but seeing as its been so fraking long since my last update…(looks at date above)…oh crap…4 YEARS! What was I thinking? No wait don't answer that, I wasn't. So yeah I'm going to actually throw effort into the update and yes continuation of this until it is complete.

I'll have to work around my class assignments but that shouldn't be too problematic. Well onwards I suppose.


End file.
